Katelyn
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Katelyn is an eight year old who just learned that her father is the most reviled man in Storybrooke as well as in the Enchanted Forest and surrounding kingdoms. Can she change the path he's on? AU. RumBelle pairing. Takes place in Skin Deep after Regina and Rumple talk about his name. Read and Review, but most important, ENJOY! Thanks to Emilie Brown for the cover art!
1. She Remembers

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT!**

**AN: Hi, everyone, this is my first fic for this fandom (Say that 3 time fast...lol). I know the RumBelle!Child thing is probably overdone, but I don't really care. If you don't care for this or whatever, go read something else. Aside from that, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

Katelyn hid in the doorway as she listened to Mr. Gold confess to Mayor Mills that his true name was Rumpelstiltskin. She gasped at the news as she was hit from memories of another life, another world.

She saw a great many things. She saw a beautiful woman and an ugly man. The woman wore a blue dress with a white shirt under it. She was absolutely gorgeous. The man had scaly, dark skin and unusual eyes. They were together looking at her in the memory, proud. She didn't understand what was going on. When she reached out, she saw the arm of a baby. She waved her arm and pulled it back and the baby's arm did the exact same thing. She realized that she was the baby and the man and woman were her parents.

The man in the jail cell was more to her than she ever realized. He was her father. Once Mayor Mills left, she walked out of the doorway and stood at the corner of the entrance way to the desks where the sheriff worked. She watched as the man, her father, grasped a chipped tea cup in his hands reverently.

"You can come out of the shadows, Dearie. I know you're there."

She took the few steps into the room and he looked up at her. She stared at his face and at the difference between his look here and the one from her memory.

"Can I help you, Katelyn?"

"Y…you know my name?"

"Names are a specialty of mine."

"Do you know who I am?"

Gold regarded her for a moment.

"I think we've already established that I know your name."

"Yes, sir, but do you recognize me from anywhere else?"

Gold seemed to become still as he pondered the girl's question. He studied her closely and suddenly it hit him.

"Oh, Katie."

Katelyn had tears falling down her cheeks.

"You remember me? Mama?"

"I could never forget you or your mother."

"But you did!"

"I couldn't forget you willingly, darling. I was cursed just as the rest of us. How did you find me? How did you get your memories back?"

"I've always had what I thought was nightmares, but they were memories of our life back in the Enchanted Forest. After helping Henry bring Emma back, I began to remember more and more, but it wasn't until I overheard you and Regina that I remembered everything."

"Oh my darling, I wish I could've helped you with everything. Where have you been?"

"I've been living with a couple. They're nice people, but I always knew that they weren't my parents somehow. It was a feeling. Now, I've found you. I haven't seen Mama. Where is she?"

Gold looked down. He didn't want to tell her what Regina had told him that day. How Belle was taken by her father and tortured and then took her own life.

"She's…she's gone, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

Katelyn felt the tears welling in her eyes and spill over before she could stop them. She nearly collapsed if the arms that caught her hadn't been holding her up. She looked up at the person who caught her and it was Emma.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked.

Katelyn stood up and wiped the tears that kept falling.

"What did you do to her, Gold?"

"I haven't done anything to her," he snapped and looked at the girl sympathetically, "Katelyn, are you alright?"

Katelyn looked at her father and then to Emma. The only ones who knew of her memories, aside from Henry, were in that room. She'd confided in Emma a while ago in hopes that it would help her believe that she was The Savior and the town needed saving.

"Emma, can I have a minute with him? In the cell?"

"Not in the cell, but you can have a little time alone. I'll be in my office."

Emma walked away from them, but didn't take her eyes off of Gold. Katelyn took a step closer to the cell and took her father's hand in hers.

"That's the cup, isn't it?"

Gold looked at the tea cup in his hand. He nodded.

"Mama's chipped cup. What happened to Mama, Papa?"

Gold looked over at her as she called him 'Papa.' The term pulled at his heart.

"Papa? Why did you attack that man?"

Gold gritted his teeth at the mention of Moe French. He despised the man.

"He took away one of the most important people in my life, your mother."

"He killed Mama?"

"No, not directly. Katie, this isn't easy to talk about and not something you need to hear. All you need to know is that your mother loved you and that she wouldn't leave or abandon us. Also, you need to know that I love you so very much, my darling."

"I love you too, Papa. After you get out, can I stay with you? I want to be a family."

Gold smiled at her with the tears shining in his eyes.

"Yes, you can."

Katelyn smiled widely and felt her heart soar at the words. Gold reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

"Now, you need to be getting back to the people caring for you. It's past your bedtime."

"I so wish I could stay with you tonight."

"We'll be together soon enough, sweetheart."

"Not fast enough. I love you, Papa. Good night."

"Good night, Katie."

Katelyn went into Emma's office. Emma looked at the young girl before her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you take me to my house?"

"Uh, sure."

Emma got up and walked around her desk. She put an arm around Katelyn's shoulders and guided her out the door. Katelyn waved at her Papa again and they left.

Emma made sure she got home safely and inside the house before she pulled away from the curb. She couldn't help but wonder what the child and the man talked about. She noticed that the child wanted nothing more than to have the man hug her tightly, but she couldn't allow it. Gold was in jail for assault and it wasn't safe to let the kid in with him, not to mention it was against the rules. She felt sorry for the girl.

Katelyn walked into the house where the people who considered themselves her parents were sitting at the table with two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them and a third mug of hot cocoa at her chair. Katelyn climbed up in her chair and faced them.

"Kate, where were you?" her adoptive father, Gene, asked.

"We were worried sick. If it hadn't been for Sheriff Swan calling to tell us where you were, we would've called the police on you. Where did you go?" her adoptive mother, Clara, said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I had to do something."

"Like what?" Gene asked.

"I had to talk to Mr. Gold about some things."

"You spoke to that monster! Are you crazy?! He's dangerous!" Clara exclaimed.

"He's not dangerous to me! And he's not a monster!"

"Katie…" Gene started.

"No! You don't call me that!"

"I've always called you that," Gene said.

"Not anymore. My name is Katelyn. Not Katie or Kate and I'm going to live with Mr. Gold as soon as he gets out of jail and all the charges are dropped!"

"Oh really? And if we said no?" Clara asked.

"You have no choice. Mr. Gold is my real father!"

Gene and Clara were stunned in silence. They didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean he's your real father?" Clara asked.

"He's my Papa. I remembered seeing him and my Mama standing by my crib as a baby."

"That's impossible. There's no way you can remember something like that! He's lying to you! You're not going anywhere with him!" Gene stated.

"He's not lying to me! He's my Papa and I'm going to live with him! You can't stop me!"

"Yes, we can! We're your parents, not him!" Gene exclaimed.

"I'm moving in with him and you're not going to stop me!"

Katelyn got up and ran upstairs into her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed as tears fell down her face. She wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her real parents. She wanted her Papa and her Mama, but her Papa was in jail and her Mama was dead. She cried for a while before her adoptive parents began knocking at her door.

"Go away!"

"Katelyn, please open the door," Clara pleaded.

"No! Go away!"

The knocking stopped and she sat up. She went to her closet and pulled her backpack out. She opened it and began stuffing clothes into it. She added her favorite books as well. She zipped it closed, put on her jacket and backpack, and climbed out of her window. She ran down the street to the safest place she knew, her best friend Henry's house. She took a few pebbles and threw them at his window. The light came on and the window opened.

"Hey!"

"Hey, let me in."

Henry took his blanket rope and tossed it down for her to climb up. She did with no problems as she had done it several times before. Once inside, they pulled the rope up and hid it again. She hugged Henry as tears began to fall down her face again.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"I ran away."

"Why? What did your parents do?"

"They're not my parents."

"What?"

"I remember everything, Henry. Everything about my life in the Enchanted Forest. I remember who my parents are."

"Who?"

Katelyn took a moment before answering, unsure of Henry's reaction.

"My Papa is Rumpelstiltskin and my Mama is, was Belle."

"Was?"

"She's dead."

"What? How?"

"Papa wouldn't tell me."

"You've spoken to him? He remembers who he is?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin and my Papa. He remembers everything. I overheard him and…and…"

"And who? Who did you hear with him?"

"Your mom."

"Emma?"

Katelyn shook her head.

"You're other mom, Regina."

"She remembers too?"

"I think she always had her memories. She knew who he was before he did apparently. How is that possible?"

"She was the Evil Queen. She cast this curse. It makes sense that she'd be the only one to remember everything, but I'd like to know how your Papa got his memories back."

"I think he's always had them. He just played the part he was given until…until you brought Emma here."

"She really is changing things."

Katelyn nodded. They suddenly heard footsteps head towards Henry's room.

"Quick, hide!"

Katelyn ran to his closet and shut the doors. She sat down and was very quiet. Regina opened the door and looked into the room.

"Henry, who're you talking to? It's past your bedtime."

"No one, I had a bad dream."

"Are you okay? You know nightmares can't hurt you."

"I know. It was scary, but I'm okay. I was talking to myself to calm myself down. I'm going back to bed now."

"Okay, I love you."

"You too."

Regina kissed his forehead and left the room. Henry went to his closet and opened the door.

"It's safe. You can come out now."

"I shouldn't stay here. I don't want you to get into trouble. I'll leave."

"No, Kate, where would you go?"

"I don't know. I'll figure out something."

"How about Ms. Blanchard's? I'll radio Emma."

"No, Henry, she'll take me back there! I don't want to go back."

"No, she won't. Not if I ask her not to."

Katelyn thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. Call her."

Henry got the radio out from under his pillow. He clicked it on and pressed the button.

"Emma, Emma, come in."

The radio made some static before Emma's voice rang through the room.

"Henry, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but my friend, Kate, needs a place to stay tonight. Can she stay with you and Ms. Blanchard?"

"I just dropped her off at her house not too long ago. Her parents are going to be worried."

"Kate had a problem at home. She ran away and doesn't want to go back. She doesn't want to get me into trouble either. Please, Emma, just for tonight?"

"Alright, but just for tonight."

"Thank you, Emma!"

"No problem, kid. I'll be over shortly."

"Park down the street so that Mom doesn't see you."

"Will do."

Katelyn hugged Henry.

"Thank you, Henry. I'm so glad to have you for a best friend."

"It's no problem. I hope you can get things settled and have your happy ending."

She saw Emma pass by and looked at Henry.

"I'll see you tomorrow for school."

"Okay, good night, Kate."

"Good night, Henry. Thanks again."

Kate climbed out of his window and ran to the yellow bug down the street. She got into the car and snapped her seatbelt.

"Hey, kid, what's going on at home that you ran away from?"

"Nothing you'd understand."

"Oh yeah, try me."

"You know how Henry believes that we're fairy tale characters and we don't remember who we are?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I remember who I am and my Papa remembers who he is. I wanted to stay with him, but my adoptive parents said he's lying and that he's dangerous."

"They only want what's best for you."

"Maybe, but I don't want to stay with them. I want to stay with Papa."

"Let me guess, Mr. Gold is your father?"

"How did you know?"

"The way he looked at you is the way a father looks at a daughter. I've seen it in other parent's eyes and it's the way I look at Henry, like he's all that matters and how much I love him."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Kid, Henry told you about my super power, right?"

Katelyn nodded.

"Well, I can see you're telling the truth or what you believe is the truth and that's good enough for me."

"Thank you for this, Emma."

"You're welcome."

They pulled up outside the apartment building and headed inside. Mary Margaret met them at the door and pulled Katelyn in for a hug.

"Hey, Kate, are you okay?"

"Kind of. Are you going to make me go home?"

"Not tonight, but I am going to call your parents to tell them you're here."

"No! I don't want them to know where I am!"

"Kate, they'll be worried about you."

"I don't care. They're not my real parents and I don't want to stay with them anymore and they want to make me."

"They love you. They want what's best for you."

"My Papa knows what's best for me! I'm never going back there again! Never!"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma who shrugged.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you to bed. It's late as it is."

Katelyn walked with Emma upstairs and got into her pajamas. She climbed into the bed and Emma tucked her in.

"Emma, are you going to make me go? Are you gonna let them take me even when I don't want to go with them?"

"Not tonight, but we'll talk in the morning about tomorrow. Sleep tight, Kate."

"Good night, Emma. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Emma kissed her forehead and left the room. Katelyn turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin used the walking stick to destroy the glass in his cabinet. He leaned over and grasped the cabinet. How was he going to go on without his true love? How was he going to tell Katelyn that her mother was never coming back? How was he going to take care of her all on his own?

"Papa?"

He looked over at the five year old girl standing there in her night gown, scared of the noise she'd heard and the state she found her father in.

"Where's Mama, Papa?"

"Oh, Katie…Mama is…away. She'll come back."

"Will she come back soon?"

"I don't know how soon, but we'll see her again someday."

"But I want her now."

Katelyn took in the broken glass and everything that was thrown and torn.

"What happened, Papa?"

"Papa had a tantrum. It wasn't nice. Don't worry, my darling, I'm okay now. Come on, back to bed, little one."

He walked forward and picked up the little one. She curled into him and laid her head on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth.

"Can you read to me, please, Papa?"

He shook his head mentally at how much the girl was like her mother. She'd displayed her love for books at a young age and she'd also displayed the power she'd inherited. Thankfully, it was light magic and not dark.

"What story do you want to hear, my darling?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Again? You've heard that one millions of times. How about something different?"

"No, it's my favorite. It reminds me of you and of…Mama."

Katelyn had tears in her eyes as she said that. Rumple never liked to see his girls cry. He picked up the worn book off the side table and opened it to the place where they left off previously. Katelyn snuggled into the bed and listened as her father told the story that she loved so much before heading off to sleep.

The next morning, Katelyn was up early and had dressed for school. She headed downstairs with her backpack on. Mary Margaret had prepared her a breakfast with pancakes and scrambled eggs. She sat down and dug into breakfast. Mary Margaret sat down next to her and Katelyn looked up.

"You're going to have to talk to your parents, honey."

"No, I'm not. I said all I'm going to say to them. I don't want to talk to them or see them anymore."

"They're your parents. You'll have to see them again."

"No, I won't. If they try to take me back, I'll run away again. I'll keep running until my Papa can take me."

"Who's your Papa?"

"Mr. Gold."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot up.

"Mr. Gold is your father? He doesn't have any children."

"He does. He just didn't know it until last night. I want to stay with my Papa and I'm never going to go back to them."

Mary Margaret decided not to push the issue any further and let the girl finish breakfast before taking her to school with her.

Once in the classroom, Katelyn took her seat next to Henry. Henry arrived moments later and sat down next to her.

"How'd it go?"

"Both Emma and Snow want to take me back to Gene and Clara. I'm not going back. I told them that if they make me that I'll just run away and keep running."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it is or not. I want to stay with my Papa and that's that. If you hadn't noticed, what we want is what we get."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed."

Mary Margaret called the class to order and they began their school day.

Unbeknownst to Katelyn, Gold was watching her through the window. He waited there all day until school let out to pick up Katelyn. No one saw him standing there until Katelyn ran over to him.

"Papa! I'm so happy to see you!"

She hugged him tightly. He kissed her head.

"I'm happy to see you too, darling. How was school?"

"Wonderful! We got to learn more about the animals in the woods and we read a new book about a giant and a beanstalk!"

"Sounds like a fascinating tale! You'll have to tell me all about it later."

"Okay. Am I going with you?"

"For now. We're going to go to Granny's for a little treat and we're going to talk."

"About?"

"I think you know what about."

Katelyn looked down and her face fell. She took her father's offered hand and they walked the short walk to his car.

They arrived at Granny's a short time later. He took her hand again and led her into the diner. Everyone who was there stopped what they were doing and saying to turn and look at the two of them as they entered the diner. Gold gave one glare at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing. He guided his newfound daughter to one of the booths and sat down across from her. Ruby came over to take their orders.

"Hey Kate! Mr. Gold, what can I get for you guys?"

"Katie, tell her what you want."

"I would like a burger and fries and sweet tea, please."

"I'll have the same, Ruby, thank you."

"Coming right up!"

Ruby left them and he looked over at Katelyn. She found the tabletop quite interesting to avoid his disappointed gaze.

"Look at me."

She looked up and noticed that not only was disappointment in his eyes, but worry and, of course, love.

"Darling, why did you run off? You know it can be very dangerous."

"I know, Papa, but I just couldn't stay there anymore. You were in jail and I really had nowhere else to turn."

"Why couldn't you stay there?"

"They said they wouldn't let me go with you. I want you, Papa."

"I know, sweet, but doing that wasn't the way to get me."

"I know. I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's not me you should apologize to. It's those people you worried. They do care for you."

"They may, but I'm not their child. I'm yours. I always have been and I always have known that somehow, deep down. I knew I wasn't theirs."

"How did you know that?"

"It's a feeling I had and it got worse after Emma came. That's when the memories started."

"What are the memories you speak of?"

"Memories of me being a baby, of you and Mama happy and smiling, of you tucking me in, and the worst was the night Mama didn't come back."

Gold looked down with sadness in his face. Katelyn put a hand on his. He looked at the girl before him and saw his Belle sitting there. She was so much like her mother.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, I just miss your mother."

"I miss her too."

"Katie, I'm going to take you back…"

She went to open her mouth and he held a hand up to silence her.

"…I'm going to take you back to talk to them. I want you there when I tell them that I plan to petition the courts for custody of you."

Katelyn's eyes lit up. Her heart leapt at the possibility of being with her Papa, of being whole and a family once again.

"Do you think they'll let me go with you?"

"I don't know, darling, but I do hope so."

"I do too, Papa."

Their food came and they ate while making small talk. Gold glanced at his watch.

"Oh dear, it's getting late. We need to go, sweetheart."

"I don't want to leave you, Papa."

"I know, but it must be done if we're to be together later."

"Okay."

They got up, he helped her into her coat, paid the bill, and they left. He helped her into the car and drove her home.

They walked up the walkway outside her house. She held his hand tightly. He gripped her just as tightly.

"It'll be okay, Katie. I promise you that."

"I'm scared, Papa."

He set the cane aside, wishing he had magic to heal himself once again, and lifted her in his arms. She snuggled into his shoulder and put her thumb into her mouth. He grabbed his cane and continued up the walkway. He tapped the door with his cane. The door opened and Gene stood there.

"Hello, Mr. Charles, I took the liberty of returning Katelyn home to you."

"You had no right to pick her up to begin with!"

"Be that as it may, she's here and she's safe. That should be all that matters, should it not?"

Gene begrudgingly nodded and stood aside so that Gold could enter his home. He reached to take Katelyn from the man, but she gripped tighter to her father and Gold shook his head. Gene folded his arms angrily across his chest and led them into the living room. Gene and Clara sat on the couch and Gold sat in the chair with Katelyn in his lap. The girl curled into her father and glared at the couple before her.

"Katelyn, why did you run away last night?" Gene asked.

Katelyn looked up to her father. He nodded and stroked her back gently.

"I wanted to get out of here. I wanted Papa, but he was in jail and the only other place to go was Henry's. He called Emma and she took me over to Ms. Blanchard's where I stayed."

Gene glared harder at the man holding his daughter. Yes, she was adopted, but she was his! Not the monster holding her!

"Honey, your home is here," Clara said.

"My home is with my Papa and my Mama, but since my Mama is gone, Papa is all I have. I'm not going to leave him."

"You're going to have to because we are your parents and we're not giving you up," Gene said.

Katelyn glared at Gene.

"I'm not staying here! I'll run away again and every time you bring me back, I'll do it again!"

"Katie, enough," Gold said.

Katelyn looked at her father and leaned back into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She calmed almost immediately. This didn't go unnoticed by her adoptive parents. They could never do that when she was upset.

"I plan to petition the courts for custody of her as soon as possible," Gold stated.

"You can't do that! She's our daughter!" Gene exclaimed.

Katelyn went to lash out at him, but Gold tucked her closer and glared at the man.

"I can and I will. She is my daughter!" Gold said.

"You didn't even know about her! How can you even want her?" Clara demanded.

"How can I not? She's my flesh and blood! She's the spitting image of her mother, the love of my life, and I love her more than anything in the world!" Gold exclaimed.

Katelyn laid her hand on his shoulder and he calmed immediately as well. He wrapped one arm around her waist and trailed the other up and down her back in a soothing motion. She looked over at the couple with tears in her eyes.

"Please? Please let me go? I don't want to be here. Can't you see that?"

They looked shocked at this notion, shocked and hurt.

"All we did was love you, how can you despise us so much?" Clara asked.

"I don't despise you. I do care for you, but I want to be with my family. I've always felt out of place here. I've always felt I didn't belong here and I don't."

Gene and Clara both had tears in their eyes. They held each other.

"Okay. You can go," Gene said, his voice breaking.

Katelyn's face lit up with happiness and excitement.

"I can?! You're letting me go?!"

They both nodded. She burst forth and wrapped her arms around them.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Papa, I'm coming home!"

Gold's face lit up as much as his daughter's and she launched herself at him. He caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy, my sweet Katie. Alright, go get your things and we shall go home."

"Okay, Papa."

She ran upstairs and packed up the things she wanted to take with her as she figured they'd get the rest later.

While Katelyn was upstairs packing, Gene and Clara took the time to speak to Gold about her.

"We're only doing this for her. The minute you hurt her and she comes back here is the minute you'll never see her again," Gene threatened.

"Are you threatening me? I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's safe and that I would never hurt her," Gold replied.

"Forgive me for not feeling assured, considering your reputation," Gene sneered.

"Reputation or not, you should know that I always get what I want and that my child takes after me in that aspect," Gold said.

"Please stop fighting. This isn't going to help anyone. Gene, he's her father and this is her choice. Mr. Gold, just take care of her. She has a tendency to get unusually cold at night so we've gotten her a space heater for her room even though we have heat. She dislikes cereal and prefers a balanced breakfast as opposed to the normal child's wanting. She loves peanut butter and honey sandwiches for lunch. She doesn't like jelly of any kind. She's allergic to tomatoes by themselves, but it doesn't bother her if she has ketchup or eats spaghetti or anything with tomato sauce as long as there aren't any whole or chunked tomatoes in there. Ummm, what else?" Clara said.

"Mrs. Charles, don't worry. We'll manage. What do the tomatoes do to her if she has them?"

"She breaks out into hives. It's a mild reaction, but if she is exposed more to it I'm sure it would go into a full reaction. She's also allergic to smoke and to polyester. She can only wear cotton or silk," Clara informed him.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me. I do appreciate that," Gold said.

"Of course, we love her," Clara said.

"I can see that," Gold said.

Katelyn came down the steps with her suitcase and backpack all ready to go. She had a huge smile on her face. That was when Gene knew he was doing the right thing for his adopted daughter.

"Are you ready, my darling?"

"Ready, Papa."

"Tell them good-bye."

She set her suitcase down at his feet and ran over to the couple and hugged them.

"Thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure. We love you so much, Katelyn," Gene said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too. Bye."

Katelyn picked up her suitcase and looked at her father expectantly. He put a hand out and she led the way out of the house.


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this! I've fallen in love with writing it! **

They arrived at his house, the start of a new beginning. Katelyn ran up to the door with her suitcase. She bounced on her tiptoes as she waited for her father to come open the door.

"A pink house, Papa? Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't pick it."

"Who did?"

"The same person who caused this curse."

"Regina. I think she found this funny."

"She might have, but I don't worry about it."

Gold unlocked and opened the door. Katelyn took a step inside and was amazed at the different objects around the house.

"I apologize for the clutter, darling, I'm rarely home."

"Papa, it's okay. I know you're a busy man. I can clean this."

"You don't have to. I'll get around to it."

"Are you sure? I do remember…remember helping Mama clean the castle sometimes."

"I can't ask you to do that. I'll do it."

"Papa, it wouldn't bother me. I promise."

"No, I'll do it."

"Okay."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"It's not a dungeon, is it?"

Gold smirked at his daughter's cheekiness. She definitely got that from her mother.

"No, it's not."

She followed her father up the stairs. He led her to a doorway and opened it to reveal a beautiful bed with pink sheets and pillows. It had three shelves full of books and a beautiful nightlight. She gasped at the bedroom.

"Papa, it's beautiful!"

"I'm so glad you like it."

"I do! Thank you, Papa!"

Katelyn hugged her father tightly and began to make herself at home in the room, her room. She couldn't believe that she's finally home and that she finally has her father. The only thing that was missing was her mother. She took a seat on her bed and looked down. Gold recognized her pain.

"What is it, darling?"

"I wish Mama was here."

Gold walked over next to her and sat down beside her. He pulled her to him and the dam broke. She sobbed into his chest.

"I miss her so much! Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know. I miss her too."

"Papa, how did she die? I know my grandfather had something to do with it."

"Well, Regina said he captured her. He took her back to the palace and had clerics or rather fairies try to make her forget everything that had happened."

"Wait, Regina told you this? And you believed her?"

"Yes. Why would she lie about that?"

Katelyn scoffed.

"Papa, Regina is the Evil Queen! She used you!"

"No, she knew better than to do something like that. Not at the price of angering the Dark One."

"Not if she knew that Mama was your weak spot."

Gold pondered what his daughter just told him for a moment. He realized that she was right.

"That evil, vile, wretched woman! When I get my hands on her, I'll…"

"Do nothing."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll do nothing because, as much pain as she's caused, she's still my best friend's mother and you won't hurt her because of that."

"But, Katie!"

"No, Papa, promise me you'll leave her alone."

Katelyn looked into her father's eyes pleadingly.

"Oh, alright, darling. I'll do it for you and for your mother."

"Say the words."

"You don't trust me?"

Katelyn gave him a look that reminded him of her mother again.

"Alright, I promise I won't harm Regina."

"Thank you, Papa."

Gold smiled and hugged the girl tightly to him. He kissed her head.

"How about some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

Gold left to prepare dinner and Katelyn finished unpacking her things. She then perused the bookshelves. That's when she came across a worn copy of Beauty and the Beast. She gasped and pulled it off the shelf. She climbed onto her bed and began reading the story she knew so well.

It wasn't long before Gold returned upstairs to call his daughter to supper. He opened the door to find her with her book, fast asleep. He smiled as he walked over to her. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed to eat. He ran his finger along her cheek and she crinkled her nose at the ticklish feeling.

"Katie, dinner's ready, go and wash up."

Katelyn groaned at being awakened and smiled at her father. She then hopped off her bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to wash her hands for supper. She made her way down and saw that he'd prepared meatloaf. It looked the same as her mother made it.

"It's the same."

She looked at her father questioningly. He seemed to have read her mind.

"I know that look. It's something I learned about your mother when she was remembering things from Avonlea."

"Am I like her?"

"Oh, very much so! You have her smile, her eyes, her chin. You also have her love of books and her way to see through my mask."

"What about getting what I want from you?"

"Oh, Dearie, that you get from me, as well as the getting what you want from anyone else you come across."

Katelyn smiled at the notions he'd just told her. She sat down at the table and he served them both. They ate; mostly quiet amidst the small talk.

Afterwards, Gold cleaned up the dishes and Katelyn went upstairs to get ready for bed. She showered and did her hair. She put on her favorite pajamas and climbed into her bed to read more of her book.

Gold made his way upstairs to tuck her in. He found her much like in the state he found her in before with the only exception of her lying on her back and the book on her chest, rising and failing as she breathed. Gold picked up the book and marked her place in it. He laid it onto the side table. He pulled the blankets from underneath her and tucked her in. He moved an errant strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Katelyn, so much. I only wish your mother was here with us."

He turned out the light and went to the doorway, pausing for a moment before shutting the door behind him. For the first time in weeks, Katelyn slept soundly without her nightmares.

Weeks passed and they'd set a routine with little surprises from her father here and there. She was finally happy. She did visit her adoptive parents, but never stayed too long. She made it a mission to avoid Regina as much as possible, but was still able to see Henry. One day she wasn't quick enough with leaving and Regina cornered her.

"Hello, Katelyn."

Katelyn glared at her.

"Your majesty…"

"Ah so, you know who I am and who you are."

"I've known for quite some time. It wasn't until I overheard your conversation with my Papa that I remembered everything."

"And how is your Papa?"

"Just fine."

"You might want to tamper your rage at me down a bit. Otherwise, people you care about might get hurt."

"You have no power to hurt my Papa and you could never hurt Henry."

"But I could hurt someone else that is dear to your heart."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina chuckled evilly.

"I know it's not Papa or Henry and we both know that Emma will beat you. She's the Savior."

"Oh, it's not any of them, though I wouldn't be so sure about Emma staying around much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"What have you done?"

Regina grinned at her evilly and walked away. Katelyn stood nervously on the sidewalk. She ran to her father's shop and burst through the door with tears in her eyes.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"Regina is planning something bad, Papa. I'm scared for Emma."

"Don't worry, my little one, Emma will be alright."

"I don't know, Papa. Regina seemed happy about whatever she has planned."

"I'll make sure no harm will come to Miss Swan, I promise."

Gold wrapped his daughter in his embrace and held her.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

Katelyn let her father go back to work as she made herself comfortable in the back room and did her homework until it was time to go home. Before he was setting up the shop to close, he pulled out a long box. Katelyn got up to investigate it at the same time Emma and Regina came in.

"What's happened?" Katelyn asked glaring at the Evil Queen.

"Henry's in the hospital," Emma said looking between Regina and Katelyn.

Katelyn looked up at her father and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door.

"Katelyn!" he called after her, but she was out the door before he could stop her.

She ran to the hospital to see them checking Henry over, completely stumped as to what happened to him. She walked into the room with tears in her eyes. She reached over and took her best friend's hand into hers.

"Henry, please wake up. Please don't leave like my Mama did."

A nurse came in and saw the heartbreaking scene.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here. No children are allowed."

Katelyn looked at her and back at Henry sadly.

"Please take care of him. He's my only best friend."

"I'll do everything I can."

Katelyn nodded and replaced his hand to where it was. She passed Emma on her way out.

"Katelyn?"

Katelyn didn't stop. She kept going until she was in her father's shop.

"Papa?"

She looked and saw he wasn't there. She sat back on the stool she claimed as her own and decided to wait for him. It wasn't long until he returned with a strange object in his hands.

"Papa, what is that?"

"It's something that is going to help us all."

He opened the thing with a key and pulled out a vial of glowing purple liquid to examine it. He heard someone at the door, quickly put the object away and put the vial in his pocket.

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid the shop's closed."

He turned at that last word and saw Belle standing there. Katelyn gasped. Belle stood there in a hospital gown and jacket along with a pair of hospital issue shoes. Katelyn was afraid to blink in fear of it being a dream.

"I was told to come find you and tell you that Regina locked me up."

Gold moved around the counter and walked up closer to Belle. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You're real. You're alive."

"I was told you'd protect me."

"Oh, yes, I will."

He hugged the woman to him tightly. The woman was shocked. Katelyn stood there in shock.

"Wait, do I know you?"

Belle pulled back.

"No, but you will."

Gold looked at their daughter and nodded towards the door. It was only then that Katelyn moved. The woman's eyes followed the child around the counter and watched as she walked up and put out her hand. The woman studied the child's face before taking the offered hand and following the two out of the shop and into the car. They drove to the woods and got out.

"Papa, where are we going?"

"There's something I have to do, darling."

"Yes, but why are…um, we here?"

"I want you with me, just a precaution, really."

Katelyn nodded and again offered her hand to her mother, though the woman knew nothing of their relationship. That fact hurt Katelyn the most, but she was mostly angry for the lies Regina had told and she figured out that it must've been her mother that Regina was threatening earlier. They followed her father through the woods when something passed over the three of them. Her mother stopped and Katelyn turned and looked at her.

"Wait…"

"No, we're nearly there."

Belle looked at her daughter and back to the man she loved and finally remembered.

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait."

Katelyn couldn't believe it. The curse was broken! Her mother remembered everything! Gold turned and faced both the girls he loved and smiled. Belle walked to him.

"I remember. I love you."

Gold wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to him tightly.

"Yes, yes, and I love you too," he said with emotion in his voice. He pulled back slightly and touched her face, "But, hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything, but first there is something I must do."

He smiled at her and again walked ahead. Belle turned to her daughter.

"Katelyn, you've grown so much!"

Katelyn wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her tightly with tears falling down her face.

"I missed you so much, Mama. I thought I'd never see you again and then you walked into Papa's shop, it was a miracle."

Belle picked her daughter up and held her tightly.

"My precious girl, I could never leave you without telling you goodbye and you will never have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm staying with you and your Papa for a long time."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too. Now, let's catch up to your Papa and see what he's planning."

She put Katelyn down and they followed after Gold to the wishing well.

"What is this?" Belle asked.

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost."

Gold took the vial out of his pocket and uncorked it. He then dropped it down the well. It splashed into the water and a purple cloud of smoke rose up out of the well. Katelyn gasped and held onto her mother's hand a little tighter. Belle winced at the grip her daughter had.

"I…I don't understand," Belle said.

"We're in a land without magic power, and I'm bringing it. Magic is coming."

"Why?"

"Why? Because magic is power."

The purple cloud engulfed them and the town and as fast as it came, it was gone again. Katelyn looked around as the smoke cleared. She felt different.

"Papa, what's going on?"

"You've got your magic now."

"I've got magic?"

"Yes, darling, you've got your own magic."

Katelyn tried to do something magical like conjure something, but nothing happened. She looked at her father.

"Magic here is different. It'll take time to figure it out."

Katelyn nodded.

"My darling Belle…you have to tell me what happened to you."

"I was abducted."

"Regina."

Belle nodded.

"She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty-eight years?"

Belle nodded again.

"All these years, you've been here. Alive?"

"Is… Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

"No, no. But it might come in handy."

"No. No."

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand! She took you and she took Katelyn!"

"Look, promise me. Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her. Promise me, and we can be together."

Gold reached out to her. He caressed her cheek.

"Sweetheart…I promise."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged again. Katelyn smiled brightly with the view in front of her. Yes, it creeped her out that her parents were affectionate in front of her, but she was happy that they were together again and hopefully for the rest of their lives.

"Papa, we need to get Mama something to wear other than what she has on."

Gold released Belle and looked at her clothing. He nodded in agreement with his daughter.

"Come on, then. I've got some things back at the shop."

They followed him, not knowing what he had planned for the Evil Queen. They got into the car and drove to the shop. Katelyn went in and ran to the back to gather some of the books she had to show her. Gold held the door for Belle and let her in before shutting the door after her.

"You, uh… You wait here, Belle. I'm going to find you something to wear. You've spent enough time in these rags."

"Thank you."

He goes off into the back as Katelyn comes out with her books. Belle's eyes shined at the items in her daughter's arms.

"What have you got?"

"I have my copy of Beauty and the Beast, Jack and the Beanstalk, and a copy of Snow White."

"I think I can guess which one you've been reading."

Belle picked up the copy of Beauty and the Beast out of Katelyn's arms and looked it over.

"Is this the same one from the castle?"

Katelyn shrugged.

"It was in my bedroom at home when I came to live with Papa."

"Came to live with him? Didn't you stay with him for the past twenty-eight years?"

"No, Regina had us separated. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Papa and I remembered who we truly were. That was when he took me away from Glen and Clara."

"Did they mistreat you at all?"

"No, Mama, they were good people. I just couldn't stay with them and leave Papa alone. He needed me especially since…"

"Since you thought I was dead."

Katelyn nodded with tears in her eyes. Belle sat down in the nearest chair and pulled her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. Katelyn buried her face into her mother and let herself be held and to remind herself that she was real and she was alive.

"Mama, I was so sad when Papa told me what Regina told him had happened to you."

"What did she tell your Papa?"

Katelyn sobbed. Belle rubbed her back gently. Gold came out of the back at the sound of Katelyn sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

Belle shook her head with tears in her own eyes at the pain her daughter was expressing. This only fueled Gold's hate for Regina and his need for revenge.

"I have a dress set out for you, Belle. I need to go take care of something and I shall return in about an hour. I want you and Katelyn to stay here, okay?"

Both girls nodded and he left to find that Evil Queen who caused his family such pain and anguish.

Katelyn sat up in her mother's lap. Belle wiped her tears gently from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I can promise you that I'm not going anywhere. Now, tell me what did Regina tell your Papa?"

"She said…that…your father…he'd taken you and locked you up…that you killed yourself after what he had done to you. Papa wouldn't tell me everything, but I think I didn't really want to know it all. After he said that Regina told him this, I started to not believe it, but I didn't think you were coming back because I didn't see you anywhere in town. Now I know why I didn't see you."

"When did you get your memories back?"

"I started having nightmares, which were really memories, when Emma first came to town. I fully remembered when Papa told Regina his real name."

"So, you and Papa remembered before everyone else?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. Graham started to remember and then he was gone. I think I know what happened to him, but I'm not sure."

"Who's Graham?"

"He was the Huntsman in our world."

"Oh, I remembered him. He worked for Regina. He was kind to me when I was in her castle."

"Graham knew who you were?"

"Yes, but he couldn't help me because she would've killed him."

"She did anyway because he was remembering."

"He's dead?"

Katelyn nodded.

"He died in Emma's arms."

"Who's Emma?"

"She's the Savior and my best friend Henry's mom."

"The Savior?"

"She broke the curse. It was her destiny."

"And Henry is her son and your best friend? Who were they in our world?"

"They're not from our world, well, Emma is. Emma is Snow's daughter."

"Really?"

Katelyn nodded.

"But Henry was born in this world. He and I were working on bringing everyone's memories back. We tried to get Emma to believe in magic and everything before Henry… Oh, I hope he's okay. I didn't think to check after we found you!"

Katelyn wiggled off her mother's lap.

"Kate, where are you going?"

"I need to run to the hospital to see if Henry is okay!"

"Papa told us to stay put. I think we should listen to him."

"But…Henry was dying. I have to make sure he's okay and that he's safe."

"I'm sure he's fine. We can ask Papa when he gets back, okay? Right now, I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mama."

Belle guided her daughter to the back room where Gold had put a dress out on the bed that Katelyn used.

"He expects me to wear this?"

"It's not hard to put on."

"It's a little shorter than I'm used to."

"I know, but it's better than the hospital gown and that jacket."

"You're very right."

Belle got out of her hospital clothes and pulled on the dress as Gold came back into the shop.

"Belle? Katie?"

"We're back here."

He walked in as she straightened the dress and looked up at him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Belle smiled at him.

"Papa, do you know if Henry is okay?"

Gold looked over at his daughter.

"Yes, I saw him when I went to attend to the business I needed to attend to. He's just fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, darling."

Katelyn beamed at the news that her best friend had survived.

"Can I go see him?"

"Not at the moment, sweet, everyone is confused and I want you where it's safe."

"I'll be safe, Papa. I know that no one will hurt me."

"I just want to be sure. It's not safe for you to be running around right now."

"But Papa…"

"Katelyn, listen to your Papa."

Katelyn looked up at her mother.

"Yes, Mama."

She sat on the bed. Belle looked over to Gold.

"I'm going to make some tea."

Belle nodded and sat down with her daughter. Gold went out and began fixing the tea when Emma, David, and Mary Margaret came in. Belle and Katelyn listened to the entire conversation.

"What can I do for you?" Gold asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma said.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific," he said.

"You know damn well what we're talking about," David said.

"You double-crossed Emma. You…uh…took your potion from her," Mary Margaret said.

"And did who knows what to this town," David added.

"And worst of all, you risked Henry's life," Emma said angrily.

Katelyn looked at her mother and went to leave the room, but Belle grabbed her arm. Katelyn stopped. Belle shook her head. Katelyn sat back down quietly.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold asked smugly.

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face," Emma said.

Katelyn snorted.

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy Henry survive?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma replied.

"Is the curse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you," he said.

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?" Emma demanded.

"You know…magic."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not telling," he replied.

At that moment, a large explosion rocked the building and startled everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as they all rushed to the window to see what was going on outside.

"That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina," Gold said with a sneer.

Katelyn looked as appalled as her mother. They'd both been lied to by him.

"Emma, come on," Mary Margaret said.

"We need to go take care of this," David said.

Emma looked at Gold.

"We're not done," she said.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor, "he said.

The three of them left the shop and Belle and Katelyn came out from the back and looked at him.

"Hey," he said.

"You lied to me," Belle said.

"You lied to both of us," Katelyn added.

"No, I-I kept my word. I, will not kill her," Gold said as if that made it all better.

Katelyn scoffed at him.

"No. You toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices. I thought you'd changed."

"What? In the hour you've known me?"

Seeing her mother's shock, Katelyn glared at her Papa.

"Papa!"

Belle went to the door.

"Belle, I… I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry. I am."

"Mama, please don't go."

Belle turned to him and to look at Katelyn. Katelyn looked between her parents and chose her mother. She went after Belle as she left the shop. Gold sighed as he knew he just messed up.

Katelyn walked with her mother silently. They seemed to wander on forever.

"Mama, is Regina going to die?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't think that Snow or Emma would allow it."

"I don't like her or what she's done to us or you, but I don't want her to die."

"I know, darling."

"Are you going to leave Papa?"

"No, sweetheart, I just needed a little time to think. We've got a lot to work through and talk about."

"Like him breaking your promise and mine?"

"Yes, that and much more."

"The magic thing?"

Belle nodded.

"You don't like our magic?"

"It's not that. Your father has some choices he needs to make and those choices involve magic. I know why he brought magic, but I also know what magic does to him."

"But you've always helped him back home even when he had magic."

"I know, and I'm going to help him. I just needed time to process everything that's happened."

"I've missed you, Mama. I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, my baby, so am I."

They walked a little more before Belle noticed that Katelyn was getting tired. She picked her up and carried her back to the shop. She walked into the back and put Katelyn onto the bed. She then turned back to face him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"I, uh, went for a long walk."

"I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"I didn't, but I…I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone and Regina…lives."

"So, uh… You didn't get what you wanted."

"Well, that remains to be seen."

She looked over his shoulder and saw her cup sitting there. She couldn't believe it. She walked around him and picked it up and stood back in front of him, holding it up.

"You, uh… You still have it. My chipped cup."

"There are many, many things in this shop," he said as he stood and took the cup from her, "But this? This is the only thing I truly cherish. And now, you must leave."

She looked at him incredulously.

"W-What?"

"You must leave because, despite what you hope, I'm still a monster."

She shook her head and took the cup and set it down. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He drew her in for another kiss and hug.

"I love you, Belle."

"And I love you too, Rumple."

"Let's head home. I'll fix you and Katelyn something to eat and then we can put her to bed together. After which we can talk about everything."

Belle nodded. He walked over to the bed to rouse Katelyn, but Belle shook her head. She walked over and lifted the girl into her arms before following him out the door to the car. She put Katelyn in her seat and buckled her in before climbing up front with him and buckling herself in. They drove to the house in silence.

She got out and looked at the big house in the dark. It was huge and pink! She couldn't believe that he lived in a pink house!

"Uh….pink?"

"Not my choice."

She giggled and proceeded to get Katelyn out of the back seat. Katelyn stirred and lifted her head.

"Where are we?"

"Home, sweet girl, home."

Katelyn straightened her legs as a sign to be put down and Belle obliged. She took her mother's hand and led her inside after Gold unlocked the door.

"Mama, you have to see my room! Oh, I left Beauty and the Beast at the shop!"

Gold held up a book and Katelyn grinned.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Anything for you, darling."

That struck a nerve for her.

"Yeah, sure."

"What is it?"

"Katelyn, be nice. He's apologized for what he did."

Katelyn looked at her mother.

"It's not so much that he tried to kill Regina that I'm mad about. It's that he broke his promise," she said and looked at him, "You've never broken a promise to me before and it hurts that you did it now."

"And I'm truly sorry for that. I'll tell you what; I'll make you a deal."

"Rumple…"

"No, no deals, Papa."

"Another promise then, I promise to never lie or toy with words with you two again."

They looked at each other.

"Okay."

He smiled.

"Alright, now what shall we have for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Okay, I'll go fix it."

Gold left the room to go prepare their supper. Katelyn took her mother's hand and guided her up the stairs. She held the door open to her room and Belle gasped at her daughter's room.

"This is amazing, sweetheart! Did Papa do this?"

"Uh-huh, he got me all kinds of books!"

Katelyn put Beauty and the Beast in its spot on the bedside table. Belle smiled.

"That one is still your favorite, huh?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of you and Papa."

"How so?"

"Well, the character in the book has your name. She falls in love with the Beast and transforms him into a handsome prince."

Belle laughed.

"That's not how your father and I turned out."

"I know that, but it's almost the same."

"What about the rose Papa gave you long ago? Was it magical?"

"I don't think so. He said that an old beggar woman came by and was selling flowers. He surprised me with a beautiful red rose."

"That's so sweet!"

"What is?"

They both looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Mama was telling me about how you got her a red rose."

"Was she now?"

Belle grinned and blushed a bit.

"It's time for dinner. Katie go wash up."

"Yes, Papa."

Katelyn left and went to wash her hands for dinner. Gold walked into the room and joined Belle.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am. Well, come on, then."

He reached out his hand and she took it gently. He guided her to the table downstairs and pulled out her chair for her. She sat and placed her napkin in her nap. Katelyn came down and they ate dinner as a family. After dinner was done, Katelyn was sent to get ready for bed. She showered and got into her pajamas. They came into her room and tucked her in.

"Mama, can you and Papa read to me together like you used to?"

Belle looked at him and he nodded.

"Yes, we will."

Katelyn smiled and they read her favorite story together, him doing the voice of the beast and she doing Belle's. Katelyn fell asleep in no time. They both kissed her forehead and left the room quietly. Once the door shut, Belle pulled Gold to her and kissed him deeply.

"Belle, Katelyn…"

"Is asleep and I've missed you so much, Rumple."

They moved into their bedroom. She began to slowly undress him, kissing him as she did. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down. She got out of it and pulled her shoes off as well. He laid her on the bed gently. He leaned his cane on the nightstand and finished undressing. He reclaimed her lips once again. They reunited their bodies, moving fluidly as one. Once both had reached their blissful states, they laid together, she on top of him with her head over his heart and him running a hand down her back. They fell asleep like that, at peace.


	3. Pushing the Limits

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This chapter is mostly Katelyn pushing her limits. She's testing her barriers and what she can get away with. I've written and rewritten several parts of this and not exactly happy with the way it's turned out. Nevertheless, enjoy! **

Gold woke up early the next morning. He looked over at the beautiful woman in the bed next to him and smiled. It was still hard to believe that she was back with him and that she was safe. He thought of their daughter and the renewed happiness the girl had. He could only hope that when he found his son that their happiness would expand. He got up slowly as to avoid waking the sleeping beauty next to him. He leaned over and kissed her before heading into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Katelyn woke, got up, and dressed quickly. She ran to her parents' room. She tapped gently on the door and opened it slowly. She noticed that her father was already up, but her mother was still sound asleep. She walked over next to the bed where her mother still slept and watched her. She smiled at the sight of her. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She felt complete.

Belle stirred at the feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter standing there watching her. She looked over and noticed that Gold wasn't there with her.

"Good morning, Mama."

"Good morning, my darling. Where's your Papa?"

"In the shower. He's getting ready to go to the shop."

"Okay. What are you wearing?"

"My school uniform, it's almost time for me to catch the bus."

"School?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Do you enjoy that?"

"Yes and no. I enjoy being able to spend time with Henry, but I don't enjoy being talked about."

"Talked about?"

"The other kids, they don't like Papa."

"Why not?"

Katelyn just looked at her mother. Belle nodded in understanding. At that moment, Gold came out of the bathroom fully dressed and prepared for the day.

"Oh, you're both up. Good, are you ready for some breakfast?"

Katelyn nodded and looked over at her mother who did the same.

"Okay, I shall go prepare it. Katelyn, help your mother to get dressed please?"

"Okay, Papa."

Gold went downstairs and Katelyn helped her mother prepare for the day. She showed her how to operate the shower and helped her blow-dry her hair. Belle laughed at the irony.

"What?"

"It's just that in our world, I'd be the one teaching you everything and here it's reversed."

"It's strange, but you'll get used to it."

"How long did it take for you to get used to it?"

"Not long, I guess. We were cursed here and so we already knew how everything worked. Even after I got my memories, my other self was still there, is still there."

"What was your cursed name?"

"It's the same. I don't know why, but it is."

"Aren't all the children's names the same as before?"

"No. My friend, Paige, her name was Grace in our land."

"You have friends here?"

"A few, very, very few."

"How come?"

Katelyn sighed and turned away as her mother pulled the dress on. Belle noticed the look on her daughter's face. She sat down and pulled Katelyn to her.

"Darling, it won't be like that forever."

"Yes, it will. They'll always be afraid of him and of me."

"Why would they be scared of you?"

"Because he's my father. Because I have power. Because I'm different."

"There's nothing wrong with being different."

"You have to say that because you're my mother."

"No, I was considered strange because I read a lot. It wasn't natural for a woman to read or to be a hero."

"But you are a hero. You saved your village and your people. You faced the Beast and changed him."

"Be that as it may, I'm still considered odd for loving your father."

Katelyn became angry and protective.

"No one better say anything about it to you. Not after what you've been through."

Belle looked at her daughter and saw a glimpse of the darkness she inherited from her father.

"Katelyn, if they do say anything, you'll do nothing to them. Do you understand me?"

Katelyn looked at her mother.

"Yes, Mama, I understand. I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I know, darling, and I love you for that, but that doesn't mean you hurt anyone for vengeance."

Katelyn nodded.

"Now, come on, let's go see what your Papa has prepared for breakfast."

Katelyn took her mother's hand and they walked downstairs to see that Gold had fixed pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. They sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Katelyn, I just got a call that said the school is closed, so you can stay home with your mother."

"Why can't we go to the shop with you?"

"I don't know what shape the town is in after… everything has happened."

"You mean you don't know the level of damage or danger that Mama or I could be in and want us locked away safely."

Gold looked at his daughter.

"Katelyn, do not speak to your father that way."

"Well, it's true."

"I don't…"

"Belle, it's okay. She's right. I do want you both here where it's safe. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Not since we've just gotten back together."

"But, Papa, I want to help them."

"You can help them by staying here safely."

Katelyn folded her arms across her chest angrily. The chandelier about the table shook.

"Stop it, young lady."

The chandelier stopped and Katelyn stormed off to her room.

"You can't protect her from everything, Rumple. One day she's going to have to do it herself."

"I'm her father. I'm supposed to protect her from everything, Belle."

"I know, but you're going to have to get used to the fact that she is our daughter and is quite stubborn."

"Oh, I have no doubts about that."

"I'll talk to her. Will you be home for lunch?"

"Yes, I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Belle kissed Gold and he left. She put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to talk to her daughter. She walked in to see Katelyn on her bed looking out her window.

"It wasn't right for you neither to speak to your father that way nor to lose control of your magic that way."

"I couldn't help it."

"I understand that. It's been a while since you've had your powers, but you've had respect for your father a lot longer and I suggest you use it more."

"Am I going to be a prisoner for the rest of my life now? If so, I think I'll just leave now."

"You'll do nothing of the sort, little girl. No, you're not a prisoner. Things here are a little disorganized with everyone waking up from the curse. They have to find their footing just like I do. Not everyone had the luxury of having their memories return beforehand."

"I wouldn't call it a luxury. It was more like a nightmare considering that's what I thought my memories were."

"Maybe so, but when your father comes home for lunch I want you to apologize for your behavior this morning. It was uncalled for. He was only trying to protect you."

"Sometimes he does that a little too much."

"He's your father. It's his job. If you knew about everything he's been through, then you'd understand. "

"He doesn't talk about it."

"No, he doesn't because it hurts him to do so. Maybe you should ask him. That way you can understand why he is the way he is."

"It's because of the Dark One curse. I wish he never got those powers. Maybe then things would be different."

Belle sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with the conversation. She thought about what he'd told her about Baelfire, how he lost him and his mother. She thought about how he did all this to find him again.

"Kate, did he ever tell you about your brother?"

Katelyn looked at her mother.

"I don't have a brother."

"Yes, you do. A half brother. Your Papa lost him long ago. He blames himself for it and has for as long as I've known him. That's why he does what he does."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I told you that. It's too painful to speak of, but if you ask him about him, I'm sure he'd tell you."

"I guess. I'm sorry for this morning, Mama."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I know, but I'm sorry anyway."

Belle hugged her daughter.

"I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Mama."

Belle and Katelyn enjoyed a movie before Gold was due home. Katelyn showed her mother how to operate things in the kitchen in order to prepare lunch for when the man got home. They worked together and got everything prepared just as Gold came into the house.

"Belle? Katelyn?"

"In the kitchen, Rumple."

The sound of his footsteps and cane came into the kitchen. He looked around.

"What's all this?"

"Kate and I made lunch."

Katelyn looked proudly at her father. He grinned.

"I see that someone is over being angry with me."

Katelyn looked over at her mother who nodded. She got up and stood in front of her father.

"Papa, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. It wasn't how I should've spoken to you."

"It's okay, my darling. I understand why you did what you did."

"Let's eat, you two."

Belle brought the lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup to the table and they sat down to eat.

"Anything new in town?"

"Um, Emma and Mary Margaret were transported back to the Enchanted Forest. David is looking for them."

"Is Henry doing okay, Papa?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I haven't seen him."

"Can I go call him?"

"Finish your lunch first," Belle told her.

"Yes, Mama."

Katelyn ate her lunch quickly and looked at her mother who nodded. She went into the living room and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Henry? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I'm not hurt, but I miss Emma and Mary Margaret."

"I'm so sorry. I just heard. Do you need me to come over?"

"No, it's not safe for anyone out here."

"You're out there? Be careful, Henry. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be fine, Kate. I promise. I gotta go. Gramps is calling me."

"'Gramps?'"

"Yeah, David."

"Oh right. Be safe. Bye."

"I will. Bye."

Katelyn hung up the phone and looked at the door.

"Don't even think about it, young lady," she heard her father call.

She shook her head and headed back into the dining room to help clean up from lunch. Belle and Gold watched their daughter closely.

"Where did you think you were going to run off to?" Gold asked.

"I was going to find Henry and see if I could help him and David."

"You'll do no such thing," Gold said.

"He's my best friend!"

"I don't care! You're not going to put yourself in harm's way just to help that boy!"

"Rumple, it's her friend. She cares for him," Belle tried to reason with him.

"And she has no regard for her life or her safety!"

"Don't yell at Mama!"

"Alright, that's enough out of both of you!" Belle said sharply, "Rumple, go cool off. Katelyn, your room now, I'll be up to talk to you in a moment."

Gold left to go back to the shop and Katelyn ran up to her room. Belle sighed and continued to clean up the mess from lunch. Once everything was clean, she went upstairs to her daughter's room. She pushed open the door to see her daughter on the bed reading Beauty and the Beast again.

"I spoke to you about yelling at your father. You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm tired of things being kept from me because it's too dangerous. This town needs help and all Papa wants me to do is stay locked up. I understand about Baelfire, but I'm not him! I can take care of myself. I've done it for a while."

That comment cut Belle to the heart. It made her realize just how much her daughter had to go through without her or Gold around to help her. It made her realize that her adoptive parents hadn't really cared enough to understand what was going on with her little girl.

"Well, you may have had to take care of yourself for a while, but those days are over. Papa and I are here and we're going to care for you whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going to like it. I'm supposed to be around 36 years old now and I'm still only 8. I'm confused about being a child, but not being a child. I don't know who I am."

"Well, I know who you are. You are my little girl. You are sweet and kind and caring. You hide behind a mask just as your father does. You are a hero in helping your best friend and wanting to help this town. You are who I love and nothing can change that."

Katelyn looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. Belle pulled her to her. She kissed her head.

"You and Papa really need to sit down and talk about everything you're feeling. If your emotion is tied to your power, I worry about it causing damage."

"You mean you're worried about me hurting someone."

"That too, but I don't want you to be scared of your powers. It may make them worse."

"I'm fine, Mama. I can control them."

"I just want to be sure. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Belle kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room to clean up some more of the mess though Gold told her several times not to fuss with it. Katelyn waited until her mother was busy before hanging her rope ladder out the window and climbing out.

She ran across town and bumped into David.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I was looking for Henry. Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Yes, but Regina took him."

"'Took him?' Took him where?"

"I would guess she took him back to her house."

"Why aren't you headed that way to get him back?"

"Because the town is trying to leave and if they cross the line, their memories will be gone forever."

"You mean, they actually become their cursed selves?"

"Yep. I've gotta go stop them and then I'll get Henry back."

"Don't worry about him. I'll get him back."

"No, it's too dangerous for you to face her alone! Do your parents even know where you are?"

"No and I'm getting my best friend back no matter what it takes."

"You're not going anywhere except back home or I'll call your father who is already less than happy with me."

"Call him, but he'll have to meet me at Regina's because that's where I'm going."

She went to walk by David who picked her up and headed to her father's shop. She kicked at him and beat his back with her fists. That's when sparks shot out of her fingertips and David nearly dropped her. He hunched over as the magic gripped him. Katelyn was stunned and a little nervous at what she just did. David made a gasping sound before Katelyn calmed enough to release him. He took a deep breath of air and looked at the girl in front of him in astonishment. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm going to Regina's. Call my dad, come after me, but don't get in my way."

She stormed off to the Evil Queen's mansion with a stunned David left in her wake.

She got there and threw the normal pebbles at Henry's window. He opened it.

"Henry, are you okay?"

"No, I'm a prisoner here! She has a spell on the tree that won't let me leave."

"A barrier spell? I haven't learned how to undo that one. Do you think it'll keep me from coming in?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you to risk it."

"I'm coming up."

"Kate, no! It's not safe."

"I don't care. There are things we need to talk about and I'm going to stay here with you until my Papa or David comes to get us."

Henry knew it was pointless to try to argue with her. She'd figure out a way up no matter how much he'd try to keep her out. He threw down the sheet rope and she climbed up. The tree gave no indication that someone was trying to get in. She sighed as she climbed into his room.

"See? No problem."

"If my mom catches you here, there might be a problem."

"She doesn't scare me."

"She should. What's going on?"

Katelyn walked around him and sat down on his bed.

"First, my mom is back and Papa is being overprotective. He thinks it's too dangerous to do anything right now and yet he's still going to the shop. He wants to keep me and Mama locked away. Not to mention, I have my powers back and I'm still learning them. It's been a while since I had them."

"Twenty-eight years to be exact."

"Right! And that's the other thing! I'm supposed to be in my thirties now and I'm still an eight year old. Being frozen doesn't help."

"No, it doesn't. Getting caught being in my room by my mother is a bad thing too."

"I told you I'm not afraid of her."

"I'm afraid for you. She's got her magic and you can barely use yours. What happens then?"

"I'll call Papa. He was always there when I did that in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm sure he's told you that magic here is different."

"He has, but that doesn't mean he can't do it."

"I'm not willing to test that. You need to go before she comes in."

"No! I'm staying here to make sure that David comes to get you."

"He's coming to get me?"

"He didn't say that exactly, but I know he's coming."

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I won't, Henry, trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't trust her."

At that moment, Regina came into the room.

"What are you doing in my house?" she demanded.

"I'm making sure that my best friend is safe and not hurt."

"You can see he's fine. Now, leave."

"No."

"Excuse me? Leave now!"

"No! I'm not leaving here without Henry!"

"Oh, yes, you are."

Regina put her hands out and Katelyn was grabbed by the tree and suspended in midair before it dropped her on the ground outside.

"Stop! Leave her alone!"

"I can't believe you ever became friends with the imp's daughter."

Katelyn began climbing the sheet rope again and Regina used her magic to pull it in, causing Katelyn to fall. She hit the ground hard.

"Katelyn! Let me see if she's okay! Please! I'll stay with you just let me check on her!"

Regina regarded him for a moment before allowing him to run outside under her watch. He ran over to Katelyn and shook her gently.

"Kate? Kate? Are you okay?"

Katelyn groaned as she opened her eyes and coughed. She sat up and rubbed her head. She pulled her hand back to see that there was blood from a small cut on her brow.

"That Evil…"

"Kate, don't. She's only letting me check on you and then I have to go back in. Please go home. If David is going to come for me, then you don't have to worry about me. I'll call you when I'm back with him."

Katelyn looked at him and then up at Regina.

"You can't keep him locked up forever."

"No, but I can try."

Katelyn jumped to her feet, ready for another round against the Evil Queen. Regina sneered at her.

"Gonna do something, little girl?"

Katelyn pulled her hands in front of her to gather her magic, but Henry grabbed then. She looked at him.

"Please, I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I'll be fine. She won't hurt me."

Katelyn sighed and nodded, putting her hands back to her side.

"This isn't over, Regina, not by a long shot!"

"Bring it on, little sorceress!"

"Oh, I intend to."

Katelyn hugged Henry tightly and left. She limped home as her injuries seemed more severe than she thought. That one fall had really given her head a good knock and her leg seemed to throb as well. She got to the outside of her house when her mother ran out the door to meet her.

"Katelyn Jane, what did you think you were doing? Sneaking out like that!"

"I had to check on Henry. I had to see him."

Belle then noticed the blood on her daughter's brow and the limp she had. Belle scooped her up into her arms and took her inside. She laid her gently on the couch.

"I'm calling your father."

"No! He'll be even angrier than he already is!"

"You should've thought about that before you snuck out. What happened?"

"I got into a fight with an Evil Queen who is holding my best friend prisoner in her home."

"You did what? Are you out of your mind? I'm definitely calling your father now!"

"No, Mama, he'll kill her!"

"No, he won't, but he'll be able to heal you. What exactly happened?"

"She knocked me down hard."

Belle could tell that this was a lie and gave her a look.

"Fine, she used her tree to take me out of Henry's room. Once I was on the ground, I tried to climb back up his sheet rope and Regina pulled it in. I slipped and fell to the ground."

"Katelyn, you could've been seriously hurt!"

"I know, but I wanted to help Henry."

"He's not your concern. You should've let the adults handle it! "

"He's my best friend! He's the only one who stood by me when I thought I was going crazy with all the nightmares and then when I thought it was weird how we never aged! He protected me from the bullies who picked on me because I was different. He was there when you and Papa weren't!"

Katelyn moved to get up when the pain in her leg made her hiss and groan. Belle went to the phone and dialed the number next to it.

"Rumple, you need to come home now. Katelyn is hurt."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

They disconnected and Belle went upstairs to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. When she came back down, Gold walked into the house.

"What's going on?"

He saw his daughter on the couch with her head bleeding and her leg turning into a huge bruise.

"What happened, Katelyn?"

Katelyn looked at her father and refused to answer him. Belle sighed.

"She decided to go up against Regina. She snuck out her bedroom window and went over to Henry."

"You did what? What did I tell you? I expressly told you to stay here and you go off and pick a fight with the Evil Queen! Do you have a death wish?"

Katelyn folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him. He walked around and she turned her head to glare at the ceiling.

"You're in more trouble than you know right now, little girl, so I suggest you drop the attitude!"

Katelyn ignored him.

"Katelyn, stop this right now. It's not helping anyone."

Belle saw her trying not to relent, but she did. She unfolded her arms and let out another hiss of pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head and my leg."

"What happened?"

"Regina used a barrier spell to get me out of Henry's room and when I tried to climb back in with his sheet rope, she pulled it in and knocked me to the ground."

"I'm going to kill her!"

Katelyn looked at her mother smugly.

"No, you're not. You're going to heal our daughter and then you two are going to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About whatever it is that's bothering the two of you and you're not leaving this room until it's resolved!"

They both knew that she was serious and that they were going to have to talk about everything. Gold put his hands out and they glowed purple. He ran them across his daughter's forehead and down her leg. The cut disappeared and the bruises were gone.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Katelyn sat up and considered how far she'd get before her mother caught her.

"Don't even think about it, little girl."

Her mother's tone left no room for argument. She sat back against the couch and looked up at her father.

"What is going on? I thought we were doing so well."

"We were until you decided that Henry wasn't important."

"I didn't mean to imply that he's not important. I meant to show you that I was worried about you going off with the town having the issues it's having. Henry is important because he's important to you. Don't think I didn't care, but he's got people looking after him."

"He's with her! I don't think that's safe!"

"Maybe not, but his grandfather can handle her. What else is bugging you?"

"How come you didn't tell me about Baelfire?"

Gold swallowed hard and looked over at Belle. She moved around the couch and placed a hand on his knee and her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It's too painful to talk about. I wasn't a good father to him and I lost him. I made a bad choice and I lost him."

"And you think you'll do the same thing with me? Is that why you're so protective?"

"Yes, yes, it is. I want so much to be a good father to you! I don't want to lose you as I lost your brother. I couldn't handle it."

"Papa, you won't lose me."

"I hope not. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Papa."

Katelyn hugged her father and he reciprocated it. Belle smiled at them.

"Well, I'm going to fix us some supper."

"You don't have to, Belle. I'll get it."

"No, it's fine. I think I've got the hang of it."

Belle went into the kitchen to begin supper. Katelyn looked up to her father.

"What?"

"What is my punishment?"

"Oh, you're not to go anywhere without your mother or I and you're going to bed early for the next few nights."

Katelyn sighed, but she knew that her punishment could've been a whole lot worse. Belle finished supper and called them to eat. The phone rang as they sat down to eat. Gold answered it and then rejoined them at the table.

"What was that about, Rumple?"

"They're calling to say that school will reopen tomorrow as will all the other shops. Maybe we can get you some clothing after we take Katelyn to school."

Katelyn frowned at the thought of going to school.

"What is it, darling?"

"I don't want to go to school."

"Why not?"

Katelyn picked at her food, avoiding her father's gaze.

"Katelyn, your Papa asked you a question."

"The others think I'm weird."

"What? No, they don't."

"Yes, they do. They're scared of me because I'm your daughter. They talk about me behind my back."

"What do they say?"

"That you're a monster. That my mother should've killed herself instead of being locked in an asylum."

"Katelyn, they're scared. When people are afraid, they say nasty things to make themselves feel better."

"Yeah, nasty things that usually ends up with me wanting to hurt them."

"But you don't, do you?"

"No, but it doesn't make me not want to any less."

Katelyn looked at her plate once again and picked at her chicken. She pushed her green beans around her plate.

"I'll talk to your teachers tomorrow."

"No, they're the ones saying some of the stuff too! The only one who doesn't ever say anything is Ms. Blanchard and she's not here."

"Snow isn't here?" Belle asked him.

"No, she and Ms. Swan got sucked back to the Enchanted Forest."

"How?"

"Trying to defeat the wraith. It pulled Ms. Swan in and Snow White jumped in after her."

"Have they figured out a way to get them back?"

"Not yet, but I know Charming will."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes," Gold said.

Katelyn folded her arms and scowled at her father.

"Don't look at me like that. You're going to school."

Katelyn got up.

"Sit down, young lady," Belle said in an authoritative tone.

Katelyn sat in her chair and looked away from her parents.

"You're going to school. You should be so lucky. There weren't any opportunities for me to go to school back in the Enchanted Forest. I would've given anything to have been able to."

Katelyn looked at her mother.

"Why don't you go instead of me then? You can hear what everyone is saying about you."

"I don't care what people think of me and my relationship with your Papa. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters. If they don't like it, they can turn their heads because they're not going to change anything."

"She's right, Katelyn. It doesn't matter what people think. It only matters what you think."

"Well, I think they need to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, and what lesson would you teach them?" Belle asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A lesson in manners and what happens when you talk about my family like they don't matter."

"Katelyn, you will not use your magic to hurt those people," Belle said, "No matter how angry you are with them, magic isn't the answer."

Katelyn looked over at her father.

"He does when he's angry. He used magic to send that thing after Regina."

"And I've apologized for it. I thought we were passed this," Gold said.

"Yes, your Papa has used magic as vengeance, but he won't anymore. Will you?"

Gold looked at his lover and swallowed. Would he give up magic for her to set a good example for his daughter? Would he give up the thing that made him powerful and made people quiver with fear at the sound of his name?

"No, I won't. I'd only use magic if I need it."

Belle smiled. Maybe he was really trying to change.

"I don't believe that. The minute someone does something to you or me he'll use magic to get back at that person."

Belle and Gold sighed. They weren't getting anywhere with Katelyn. Gold suddenly got an idea and got up. He went and picked up the phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

"It's Gold. Have you gotten him back? Could you bring him over? I need him to speak to Katelyn. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room.

"Katelyn, finish up your supper. We're going to have company shortly."

"Rumple?"

"It's okay, Belle."

They finished their meal as there was a knock at the door. Gold went to answer it. Katelyn followed and the door was opened to reveal David and Henry standing there. Katelyn ran and hugged Henry.

"You got away!"

"I didn't get away. She let me go with Gramps."

"She let you go?"

"Yeah, she said she's trying to earn my love."

"Wow."

"I know. So, what's up?"

Henry looked up at Gold who had an arm around Belle. Henry smirked at the sight.

"Well, Henry, I wanted to know if you'd look out for Katelyn for me while she's at school tomorrow. She said that some of the teachers and your classmates have been giving her a hard time about her mother and I."

Henry looked back at Katelyn who was looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy with Emma and then trying to get the curse broken and then Emma and Mary Margaret got sucked back to the Enchanted Forest. There was never a good time."

"Kate, I would've made time for you. You're my best friend. To be honest, you're really my only friend."

"There's a reason for that too. They leave you alone because you're friends with me. If we weren't friends, they'd hang out with you. I can understand if you don't want to be friend anymore."

"I don't care what they think or say about you. You're my best friend. You stood by me when no one else would. You didn't think I was crazy and you helped me with everything. I'd never trade our friendship for anything."

Katelyn had tears gleaming in her eyes. She stepped forward and hugged Henry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Tell me next time someone says something to you. I'll take care of it."

Katelyn nodded into his shoulder. She pulled back and sniffled. Henry reached over and grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. She smiled and took it. She blew her nose and wiped her tears. She smiled at Henry.

"Can you stay a while?"

Katelyn looked at her parents who looked up at David.

"It's fine with me, Henry," David said. He somehow knew that nothing would harm Henry as long as Katelyn was around.

"Henry can stay as long as he wants," Belle said looking over at Gold. Gold nodded.

Katelyn grinned and tugged Henry upstairs to her room. Their animated chattering radiated down the hall to the adults still in the foyer.

"David, would you like some tea?" Belle asked.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm going to go check on the dwarves and then I'll come back for Henry," David said.

"There's no need. Just call us and I'll have Rumple bring him home."

Gold looked at his lover and then to David before nodding his assent.

"I'll bring him as soon as you call."

"Okay. Thank you for this. He does nothing but talk about her. She's good for him."

"He's good for her," Belle said looking at Gold.

David nodded and left.

"Should I be worried that the grandson of Prince Charming is upstairs in my daughter's bedroom alone?"

"Oh, Rumple, she's only eight."

"Technically, she's thirty-six, almost thirty-seven."

Belle shook her head.

"And he's ten. I don't really think there isn't anything to worry about. Now, let's clean up and relax by the fire until David calls for Henry."

"Okay, dear, but one hair out of place and I'll…"

"Do nothing because your heard him. He won't ever hurt her. Now, quit worrying and let's spend some time together before we're interrupted."

She kissed him gently on the lips and pulled him into the dining room.


	4. The Crocodile

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**AN: Thank you to those who are reading, reviewing, and following. It's much appreciated! In case any of you have problems with how grown up Katelyn is, she's based on a combination of my niece and goddaughter who are incredibly intelligent. I hope that settles some of your reservations of that. Enjoy! **

Early the next morning, Belle awoke suddenly out of a nightmare. She looked beside her and saw that the bed was empty. Curious, she went downstairs to seek out Gold. She noticed that the patio door was opened and stepped outside. She walked by the window to the basement and noticed light coming from it. She peered in and saw Gold sitting at his spinning wheel. He snipped off a piece of gold thread and put it into a beaker. The liquid in it turned purple. She stood up and went back into the house. She paced a bit, upset that he was keeping secrets from her again. She sat down at the table and waited. Gold walked into the kitchen from outside. He noticed Belle sitting there.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"I was, uh, going to make you breakfast."

"No, in…in the basement. I saw you practicing magic."

"Let's have breakfast."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"It was a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here?"

"I've told you. Magic is power."

"Why do you need it?" she asked and he hesitated, "Tell me."

He looked away and refused to answer. Belle was even more upset then that he wouldn't open up to her.

"You don't need magic, Rumple. You need courage to let me in."

She walked away. He hung his head.

Katelyn got up a short time later and prepared for going to school. Henry helped her to feel better about going. She made her way downstairs to get some breakfast when she saw her father standing near the stove, fixing her breakfast. He looked upset and deep in thought. She came over and sat up on her barstool.

"Good morning, Papa. Are you okay? Where's Mama?"

"I'm fine, darling. Your mother is upstairs. Eat up so that I can take you to school."

He set a plate of pancakes in front of his daughter and left to find Belle.

He walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Belle? Come on. At least eat something."

She doesn't answer her. He opened the door and walked in to find the room empty and the window open, the curtain blowing in the wind.

"Belle?"

"Papa, I'm going to be late."

"I'll be right down."

He turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed before heading down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his daughter ready for school.

"Alright, darling, let's go."

"Where's Mama? I thought you were going shopping for clothes after you dropped me off?"

"We were, but your mother isn't up to it."

Katelyn looked at her father.

"Papa, you're lying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can tell. Where's Mama?"

"She's gone."

"What?! What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was something I did?"

"Because the only ones here are you and me and I was asleep and haven't seen her this morning."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"What did you do, Papa?"

"She caught me doing magic in the basement."

"And?"

"And I wouldn't tell her why."

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, you'll be late."

"I'm not going to school until I know Mama is safe."

"I'll find her, Katelyn. I promise."

"I know, but I don't want you making things worse."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how she feels about magic. She doesn't like it."

"She just doesn't understand it."

"Oh, she understands, Papa. She has had magic used on her by Regina. Dark magic and it scared her. I don't want you to try and use magic to make her understand."

"I won't. I'll talk to her."

Katelyn looked at him and saw he was sincere. She sighed and hugged her father.

"I'm just worried, Papa. I don't want to lose her again."

"You don't have to worry, darling. I won't let that happen."

"I hope so."

Gold patted her back, kissed her head, and led her out to the car to go to Main Street. Katelyn sat nervously in the back seat.

"It'll be alright, darling."

"I'm not worried about school and you know that."

"I know. I was talking about your mother."

Katelyn sighed. They pulled up to the bus stop and she got out of the car.

"Have a good day, sweetheart. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Papa."

Gold drove off as Katelyn moved to join the other kids in line to get on the bus. Once the Cadillac was out of sight she took off running. She knew her mother would only go to one place that wasn't the shop, Granny's.

She ran to the diner and opened the door. She saw her mother sitting in a booth with Ruby, talking. She ran over and looked at her mother.

"Oh, hey, Katelyn. How's it going?"

"Hey, Ruby, do you mind if I talk to my mom a second?"

"Oh, sure. Check out the library. I think it'll be a perfect fit for you."

Ruby got up and walked off. Katelyn took her seat.

"Why did you leave?"

"Your father and I are having some problems, but we'll work them out. Don't worry," she said and glanced at the clock, "Why aren't you on your way to school?"

Katelyn looked away.

"Katelyn, you skipped school?"

"Yes, to find you because I was worried and I know that once Papa finds you that he'll make it worse."

"Honey, your father and I have been through a lot. We'll get through this."

"I just don't want to lose either one of you again. It was hard enough the first time and then thinking you were dead, it wasn't easy."

"I know, honey, and I'm sorry."

Katelyn sniffled as the tears began to fall down her face. Belle reached across the table to wipe the tears away.

"Hey, how about going to check out the library with me?"

Katelyn smiled and nodded. Belle got up and put her hand out for Katelyn. She took it and they left the diner to look at the library across the street. They tried looking in the windows, but they were covered in newspaper and it made it difficult. They walked on the far side of the building when a seemingly homeless man came up to them. Belle pushed Katelyn behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Oh, you startled me."

"I…I was wondering if you had any spare change."

"Oh no. Sorry, I…I don't have any money."

"What…what about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

The man put his hand over Belle's mouth and began to drag her away. Katelyn tried to fight him, but he batted her away. She knew she should run for help, but she had to be sure her mother was going to be okay. She watched as he put a bag over her mother's head.

"Hey! Where are you taking my mother? Let her go!"

The man looked at the girl. He reached out and grabbed Katelyn's arm and began dragging her with him. She fought against his hold, but it was futile. He dragged them to a door and into an empty room. He placed Belle in a chair, keeping a hold on Katelyn. He yanked the bag off of Belle's head.

"Who are you? What…what do you want from me?"

"I'm just man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you."

"So then who put you up to this?"

Another man walked into the room. Belle looked over at him.

"Belle…"

She gets up and hugs him.

"Oh, I've missed you, Belle."

"Father…."

"I'm so sorry that this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice."

"But to kidnap me and my daughter?"

Moe looked at Katelyn and then back to Belle.

"After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered that the Dark One still had you captive."

"He wasn't holding me captive. I chose to be with him."

"Are you saying you fell in love with him?"

She nodded.

"But I fear it may be over now," she said looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Katelyn stopped struggling against the other man and looked at her mother. Moe nodded to the man and he released the girl. Katelyn went to her mother and stood slightly behind her.

"It must be. Promise me you no longer love him. That you will never see him again."

"She has to see him again."

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't ever have to see him again."

"Yes, she does. He's my father! I need them both!"

Moe was shocked at the revelation. He knew the girl was Belle's by the identical look of the two.

"You had a child with that beast?! Belle, how could you?"

"No, you don't understand! It's my life!"

"Then I don't have a choice. I'm sorry," Moe said and looked to the man, "Do it."

The man grabbed Belle again.

"What? Father, Father, what…what are you doing? Stop!"

"Take the child with you."

The man grabbed the girl too. Katelyn struggled as well.

"Goodbye, Belle. I love you."

"Father!"

The man dragged them to a van and threw them in the back. Katelyn leaned up against her mother. Belle wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mama, what's going on?"

"I don't know, darling. It'll be alright."

"I'm scared. I want Papa. We need to get out of here."

"Your Papa will find us. I'm sure of it."

"What if he doesn't? Not in time."

"He will. Have faith."

Belle kissed her daughter's head as the van jerked to a stop. The man opened the door and grabbed Belle once again and dragged her and Katelyn into the mines. They came to an area and he put Belle in a mining car. He handcuffed her to it. He then lifted Katelyn into the car.

"Please! Please, please stop. What are you doing?"

"Sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved," he said as he handed her a flashlight, "This, should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck."

The man released the cart. It began to roll down the tracks.

"No, wait! I'm begging you! Please don't! Don't do this! Please!"

Belle looked around frantically.

"Mama, what's happening?"

"It'll be okay, baby. Calm down."

She turned on the flashlight and searched the bottom of the car. She found the key and picked it up. She tried to unlock the cuffs when the car hit a bump in the tracks, knocking the key from her hand.

"Mama, I'm scared."

Belle wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close. The cart suddenly jerks to a stop and reverses its direction. Katelyn and Belle looked around.

"What going on?"

"It's Papa! He's here!"

The cart kept going and soon a group of people came into sight. Moe, Ruby, David, and Gold were all standing there watching as Gold used magic to retrieve the cart. It came to a stop and with a sharp gesture, the handcuffs released Belle. David lifted her and Katelyn out of the cart. Gold walked over to them and hugged Katelyn.

"Belle, Kate, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I, uh, I think so."

"You remember who I am?"

"I do, Rumpelstiltskin. I…I remember."

Gold hugged Belle, but she didn't return the hug. She pushed him away.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me."

"Well, Belle, that's just…."

"I tried to tell them that, Belle. Come with me, darling."

"After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever."

"Mama, wait."

"No, Kate, let her go."

"But…Papa, you promised."

"I know, but it's going to take some time."

Katelyn ran after her mother.

"Katelyn!" her father called after her.

Katelyn caught up to her mother. She placed a hand in hers. Belle looked over at her daughter and pulled her against her.

"Mama, please don't leave."

"Oh, baby, I'm not leaving you. Just Papa. He needs to think about some things. It's nothing you've done or need to worry about. It'll all work out."

"Mama, I don't want to stay at the house unless both of you are there."

"I can't stay there anymore. I need some time and space to think things through."

"Even from me?"

"No, Kate, never from you."

Belle knelt down in front of her daughter and took both small hands into hers.

"Kate, I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Even though I'm angry with your father, it has nothing to do with you. Trust me."

"Are you going to be mad at him forever?"

"No, darling. He needs to learn a few things and I'm hoping that that's what this separation will do."

"If it means getting you back together, I hope he can learn them too. It doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

"No, it doesn't. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to stay with your Papa."

Katelyn stopped and looked at her mother. She shook her head.

"I want you to stay with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"But, I want to stay with you. I almost lost my memory and you. I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be alone. Ruby is going to help me. I don't want your Papa to be alone with his magic. He's libel to do things he'll regret later."

"If it'll make you feel better, Mama, I'll stay with him."

"Thank you, sweet girl. Just please don't fight with him. He's already dealing with a lot."

"I won't fight with him, but I will tell him how a feel about what he did."

"Katelyn…"

"Mama, he has to know that it wasn't okay."

"I'll handle it. It'll just take time."

"Okay. I love you, Mama."

Belle knelt down to her daughter and hugged her.

"I love you so much, my little one."

Ruby came up to them.

"Hey, do you need a place to stay?"

"I couldn't impose."

"It's no imposition. I want to help."

"Thank you."

"Ruby, take care of my Mama."

"I promise."

Katelyn smiled at the she-wolf. Ruby and her mother left and Katelyn turned around as her father came out of the mines. He walked over to his daughter.

"Where did your mother go?"

"She left with Ruby. She's angry with you."

"I know. I've got a lot of apologizing to do."

Katelyn crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Katelyn and Gold got into the car and headed back to the house. Once home, Katelyn sat down on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. Hold sat down in front of his daughter.

"You shouldn't have skipped school. I know you were worried about your mother, but I would've found her and made sure she was safe. You put your life in jeopardy. Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Papa. I just wanted to make sure that Mama was okay."

"I understand, darling. Next time, listen to me. When I tell you to do something, there's a reason behind it. It's usually to…"

"Keep me safe. I know. You can't protect me forever."

"I'll certainly try to protect you forever. It's my job."

Katelyn got up and hugged her father.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, darling. How about we make some dinner?"

"Is Mama going to be okay?"

"She's with the she-wolf. She's as safe as she can be away from me."

"You trust Ruby to look after her?"

"After the protection she displayed earlier and the fact she helped me find you and your mother, I do trust her to look after both of you."

Katelyn gaped at him. She couldn't believe he just admitted that.

"Papa, are you sick?"

"No, why?"

"You just admitted to trusting someone other than you to protect Mama and me."

Gold chuckled.

"I think your mother is right that I need to open up a little more to make our relationships work. I'm trying to take her advice."

"I'm proud of you, Papa."

Katelyn grinned and Gold smiled. He got up and Katelyn followed him into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

Katelyn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"A hamburger and fries with iced tea."

Katelyn smiled slyly. Gold shook his head.

"We're not going to Granny's. Your mother needs space from me and the only way you'll get there is if I take you."

"Or you could teach me to teleport."

"I don't think so. I'm not going to have you run away every time you're angry with me or your mother."

"Aw, Papa, please?"

"No. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Katelyn sighed.

"Can we have Chinese food please?"

"Yes, we can."

Gold picked up the phone and dialed the nearest Chinese place in Storybrooke, Mushu's. They delivered shortly after he placed the call. They sat down to dinner and made small conversation.

"So, what exactly happened today?"

Katelyn looked at him and then down at her plate.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetheart, I promise that I won't go after either man."

Katelyn looked up and saw he was sincere.

"Well, after you dropped me off for the bus, I ran to the diner because I figured that would be where she would go. I saw her talking to Ruby and then Ruby left and we talked. She asked me if I wanted to check out the library with her and I said yes. We went to the library and tried to look into the windows, but we couldn't. That's when that man…"

"Smee?"

"Yes, him. Smee came over asking Mama for money and when she said she didn't have any, he asked if she was meeting someone at the library. She said no and asked why. He said he was just checking and grabbed Mama around her mouth so she couldn't scream. I tried hitting him and yelling at him, but he pushed me away. I wanted to know where he was taking Mama and that's when he grabbed me too. He put something over Mama's head and we were taken to Moe's shop. Moe talked to Mama about you and he was angry that she still loved you. She was scared that you guys were over. He told Smee to 'do it' and he dragged us to the mines and you know the rest."

She looked at her father and saw his hand gripping the corner of the table until his knuckles were white. She looked at his face and saw tears and a scowl. It looked like she was trying his hardest not to get up and attack the men that almost made him lose the two precious things in his life.

"Papa? Papa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, darling. I'm just glad you and your mother are okay. I'm glad you still remember everything."

"I knew you would find us. I told Mama you would."

"Yes, I'll always find you. When I found out what he was doing, I hurried as fast as I could. When I saw that he'd already sent you and your mother down in the cart, I gathered all my strength and pulled you back to me. I was so relieved that you two were okay."

"Mama didn't know what was going on, but I did. I knew you had found us. I knew the feel of your magic."

"Why didn't you use yours to get out? You know how to unlock things."

"Yes, but I didn't know how to get out of the cart without us getting hurt."

"I guess that's a good reason to teach you how to teleport, but you only use the spell when you're in danger. You don't leave school or this house. Am I understood?"

Katelyn nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Since it's late already, I will start tomorrow after school to teach you how to teleport. Finish your supper and then go get ready for bed."

"Before I go to sleep, can I call Mama to tell her goodnight?"

"I don't know what number to reach her at."

"I have the number."

"How did you get it?"

"She gave it to me before she left with Ruby."

"Oh…well, I don't mind."

"Thank you, Papa!"

"Anything for you, my darling."

Katelyn finished her meal and ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

Gold cleaned up the kitchen while thinking about how to get Belle back. He knew he would ask Regina for the key to the library tomorrow so that Belle would have a place to work and a place to stay. Though this wasn't going to be a way to get her back, he still wanted to make sure she had everything she needed to get by and to be happy. He sighed. He'd been foolish to think he could keep things hidden from her for long. She knew of his son, but not of everything he'd put his son through. He just hoped she knew how much he loved her.

"Papa, can I call Mama now?"

He was drawn out of his train of thought by her request.

"Yes, sweetheart, go ahead."

Katelyn went to the phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper in her hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ruby, it's Katelyn."

"Hey, kid, I'll go get her."

"Thanks for everything, Ruby, looking after her and me."

"Anytime, Kate. She's my friend."

"Just….thanks."

"Here's your mom."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mama."

"Hi, my baby. How are things over there?"

"They're good. I'm getting ready for bed and I wanted to call to say goodnight and I love you."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too. You sleep well. I'm sorry I can't be there to tuck you in and read Beauty and the Beast to you."

"It's okay, Mama. I understand."

"I know. You're so smart. I love you, Katelyn. Goodnight. Call me in the morning before Papa takes you to school."

"Actually, I was wondering that if it was okay with Papa that I had breakfast with you in the morning."

"If it's okay with your father, it's alright with me."

Katelyn looked at her father who had tried to seem like he wasn't listening in. He nodded his assent and Katelyn smiled.

"Papa said he's fine with it."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight, baby."

Katelyn hung up the phone and looked at her father. He smiled at her and she smiled back before letting her face fall. He walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"What is it, darling?"

"I didn't think this would be so hard, not after having her gone for twenty-eight years."

"Honey, it's normal to miss your mother. I promise it won't always be like this. It'll work out in the end. It always does."

"I know. It's just hard."

Katelyn began to cry. Gold set his cane aside and picked up his daughter. He then picked up his cane and carried her up the stairs. He placed his cane next to her nightstand and pulled the blankets back on the bed. He laid her down and tucked the blankets around her. He picked up her copy of Beauty and the Beast and she shook her head and set it back on the table.

"You don't want a story tonight?"

"Not that one."

"Huh, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'd rather read Pinocchio."

Gold stopped a moment.

"Um, how about Rapunzel?"

"Why not Pinocchio?"

"He and I have issues at the moment."

Katelyn shook her head.

"Okay, Snow's story then."

Gold hesitated and conceded. He went to the bookshelf and got her copy of Snow White and sat next to her on the bed to read it. He'd gotten halfway through it before she fell asleep. He got up and placed the book on the nightstand. He leaned over and kissed her head and watched her sleep for a little bit. He couldn't imagine his life without her, not since they found one another again. He watched her breath and couldn't help but think how close he'd come to losing her again. He would make sure that no one had the chance to hurt her again. He walked out of the room, made a phone call to Regina, and then went out to the building in the back to deal with the unwanted guest he had waiting there. He'd learn everything he could from Smee and then use him as a test subject for his potion. He grinned evilly. He will find his son and protect his family.


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT!**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I hit the proverbial brick wall with this chapter and in deciding how to work things out. So, this may have Rumple and Belle OOC, but it was necessary. Thanks to those who read and review! Thanks also to those who have followed and favorited! It's greatly appreciated! **

The next morning, Katelyn woke and quickly prepared for the day. She went to her father's room and woke him up.

"Papa, get up! I don't want to be late for breakfast with Mama!"

"Okay, darling, I'm awake."

Gold sat up and looked at his daughter. He smiled at the eagerness she showed to spend time with her mother. She reminded him so much of Belle. He frowned at the thought of not having her there with them. He'd been foolish to hide what he was doing from her, but she'd been childish in her antics at getting the truth from him.

He got up and dressed as his daughter anxiously waited for him. She bounced from one foot to the other.

"Papa, are you ready now?"

"Yes, dear, let's go."

They left the house.

Once outside the diner, Gold turned to his daughter.

"Be good for your mother. She's going to take you to school. I'll see you when I pick you up afterward. Okay?"

"Okay, Papa, I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Katelyn got out and bounded into the diner. Her mother was sitting at the bar where Ruby had just put a plate in front of her and in front of the open stool beside her. Katelyn walked over and hopped up onto the stool.

"Hey, Mama!"

"Hi, baby, how did you sleep?"

"Good. No nightmares or memories."

"I'm so glad."

Ruby walked back over to them.

"Oh, before I forget, someone left this for you."

Ruby pulled out a box and handed it to Belle who accepted it. Ruby walked away to deal with the other patrons. Katelyn studied the box.

"What is it, Mama? Who's it from?"

"I don't know. There's no name or anything."

Belle opened the box and there was a key with a label. It read 'Library.' Belle gasped and then smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It is. What do you say we try to explore the library again, but without getting kidnapped this time?"

"Yeah!"

Belle laughed.

"Let's finish our breakfast first, okay?"

Katelyn nodded and they ate while talking about what they might find in the mysterious library. Once finished, they left and walked over to the library. Belle put the key in the hole and looked around as did Katelyn. Both were nervous after what happened the day before. She turned it and opened the door. Katelyn went in first and Belle followed. They looked around, amazed.

"We may sit in our library, and yet, be in all corners of the earth," said a voice behind the stacks that both ladies recognized.

Gold walked out from the shelves and smiled at his daughter. Belle watched him.

"You gave me the key," she said holding it up.

"I heard of your interest, and I, uh… I made some inquiries. There's an apartment for the caretaker if you want it."

"If… If this is some way to win me back after everything you-"

"No, that's… That's… That's not why I'm here. I came because you're right… about me. I am a coward. I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power, and the power became so important that I couldn't let go. Not even… when that meant losing the most important person in my life, at the time."

"Your son."

"Yes, you know the story."

Belle nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I wanted to be sure what I was working on worked before I said anything to anyone."

"I'm sorry for behaving as I did. It's wasn't very adult of me."

"No, Belle…I deserved it. I kept things from you and if this relationship is to work, I need to be honest with you about everything."

"Rumple…"

"It's true. I keep things close to the chest because I have problems trusting people, but I can and do trust you. I will always trust you and I hope to gain your trust one day, as well."

Belle stepped forward and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and he reciprocated the gesture.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I love you too, my darling Belle."

"Yes!" Katelyn exclaimed as she danced around the library. Belle and Gold laughed at their daughter's antics. Belle grabbed Katelyn and picked her up before they squeezed her between them in a group hug. They were family again.

_Rumpelstiltskin paced the hallway. He didn't know what to do. She'd been sick on and off. She seemed like she just didn't feel good all the time. Feeling insecure of how to make her feel better, he called a doctor to the castle. The doctor wanted to examine her and asked that he wait out in the hallway. It had been quite some time as he paced and paced, the worse case scenarios running through his head. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. _

_ The door opened and the doctor came out. He rushed to the man, trying to put on his beast mask, but failing miserably._

_ "How is she?"_

_ "She's going to be okay. Just let her rest and this all should be over real soon. She's asking for you."_

_ "Thank you," he muttered before paying the doctor._

_ The doctor nodded and left the castle. Rumple walked into the room where his darling Belle lay in bed. She looked pale and shocked, but it looked almost as if she were glowing too. He walked over and took her hand in his. She smiled up at him._

_ "What did he say was wrong? Are you going….?" He couldn't finish that question. _

_ She shook her head, still smiling. She caressed his cheek gently._

_ "No, Rumple, I'm not going to die. I'm going to be fine. We're both going to be fine," she answered looking down at her stomach. _

_ He looked confused. Both? What did she mean by both? He looked at her and then her stomach. He put a hand over it and gasped. He could feel the pull of light magic. Belle was pregnant? That one word echoed throughout his mind. He'd already lost one child and he was terrified to lose another. _

_ Belle saw his fear and hesitation. She touched the hand that was covering her stomach. He looked up at her. _

_ "It'll be okay, Rumple. We'll get through this together."_

_ "Belle, I can't be a father. I…I…"_

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ He hesitated and looked away. She put a hand on his cheek and pulled his head to look at her._

_ "You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get upset."_

_ "It's just…"_

_ "Your son?"_

_ He nodded._

_ "Rumple, I didn't…I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was so excited to hear that I was pregnant that I didn't think of how it would affect you. Can you forgive me?"_

_ He looked at her incredulously. She was apologizing to him for getting pregnant? He couldn't grasp that concept. Did she really want this? Did she want him to father her child?_

_ "I can't forgive you because you've done nothing wrong. We should've been more careful. I may not fully accept that I can be a good father, but I can try."_

_ Belle smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She grasped his hand tightly._

_ "Oh, Rumple, I'm so happy! We're going to have a baby! We're going to be a family!"_

_ Once she made that declaration, his heart soared. He could do this, as long as she was right there by his side. _

_ Almost ten months later, Belle was in her bedchamber with a midwife. Rumple stood outside the door in the same hallway, pacing. He heard her yelling, screaming, and crying. It took all he had not to run in there. The midwife had told him to wait until she called him in. He bit the side of his thumb and paced some more._

_ "Rumple! I need him!"_

_ That was all it took and he came bursting through the door. The midwife wasn't happy with the idea, but said nothing. He moved towards the head of the bed and took Belle's hand in his. _

_ "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here."_

_ "Rumple, I can't. It's too much. I can't."_

_ "You can, Belle. I've got you. You can do this."_

_ She was crying and he did so right along with her. She nodded, gripped his hand, and gave one final push. _

_ The flames of the candles and the roaring fire flickered and sparked. The piercing cry of a newborn baby could be heard. _

_ Belle flopped back against the pillows, exhausted. Rumple kissed her forehead. The midwife placed the baby on a blanket and swaddled it. She handed the baby to Belle._

_ "Congratulations," she said, "It's a girl."_

_ Belle took the baby from the woman and looked at her. Rumple gasped at the little person in his lover's arms. Belle looked at him with her eyes shining with tears and pride._

_ "Look what we did, Rumple. She's perfect."_

_ "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."_

_ "What are we going to name her?"_

_ "Anything you like, my darling."_

_ "Katelyn, her name is Katelyn."_

_ Belle handed Katelyn over to Rumple. He took the baby, unsure of himself. Katelyn looked up at him with his eyes. He smiled, tears falling down his face._

_ "Oh, hello, Katelyn, I'm your papa."_

_ He leaned over to Belle and kissed her. He moved so that they both could watch their baby, their little one who had made them a family._

Gold pulled up outside the school with Belle. They got out along with Katelyn and walked her to the front steps of the school. Katelyn turned and looked at her parents.

"Have a good day, baby," Belle said, "I love you."

Katelyn hugged her mother.

"I love you too."

"And what about me?" Gold asked.

Katelyn giggled before she wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, darling. Have a good day. Be good."

Katelyn smiled at him and walked into the school. Belle and Gold watched her go. He turned and looked at Belle.

"My Darling Belle, how do you feel about going shopping for some new clothing?"

"That sounds wonderful."

He smiled at her. They got into the car and went to the nearest shop. They walked in, hand-in-hand, and the shopkeeper gasped at the sight.

"Close your mouth, Dearie. You're libel to catch flies," Gold told her.

She shut her mouth and looked away.

"She's here to pick out some clothes. Let her get what she wants," Gold said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Gold," the shopkeeper said.

"I don't need much," Belle said.

The shopkeeper nodded and Belle began looking at the selection they had. After picking out a few outfits, that Gold enjoyed while Belle was modeling them, and some unmentionables that would be modeled later, in private, they paid and left the frazzled shopkeeper in their wake.

They took the clothes home and Belle changed into a yellow sundress. They then headed to Granny's for lunch. They ate while talking about everything that had happened over the years when they were separated amongst other things.

They soon realized that it was time to pick up Katelyn from school. They got into the Cadillac and headed to the school.

Katelyn had had a great day in school. No one messed with her or talked about her behind her back. She'd enjoyed class even though Mary Margaret wasn't there to teach. She and Henry talked about everything that happened that morning and the day before. He really helped her feel better. They walked out of the school together. Katelyn spotted her parents and Henry saw his grandfather who walked to them.

"Hey, Kate. Henry, you ready to go?" David said.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"I have a surprise for you," David said.

"Oooh, can Kate come too?" Henry asked.

"I don't mind if her parents don't mind," David said as he looked over to Belle and Gold who were walking towards them.

Katelyn smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi Mama! Hi Papa!" Katelyn exclaimed. Gold wrapped his arms around his daughter in a hug.

"Hello, darling, did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"Yes, David has a surprise for Henry. Can I go with him to see it?" Katelyn asked.

"Ask your mother," Gold said.

Katelyn looked at Belle expectantly.

"Please, Mama?"

"I guess it's okay, but he needs to have you home by dinner, okay?" Belle told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Katelyn said with a smile, "Thank you!"

Belle smiled and Gold grinned. They loved seeing her happy. Katelyn bounced over to David and Henry.

"They said it's okay as long as I'm home in time for dinner!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Okay, well, let's get going then," David said.

He waved to Belle and Gold and they waved back. Katelyn looked at her parents and waved. They smiled and waved back before heading home.

"Where are we going, Charm…David?" Katelyn asked.

"You can call me Charming if you want to. Mary Margaret does," David said.

"Mama doesn't like me calling you that. She said your name is David and I should use it. Papa calls you that all the time and she doesn't want me to pick up his habits. That reminds me. I'm sorry for using my magic on you. I should've said that a while ago, but I didn't."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it and I'm grateful that you're so protective of Henry."

"He's my best friend."

"I'm also right here," Henry said, "What did you do to Grandpa?"

Katelyn looked down.

"Kate, you can tell me. I promise I won't get mad," Henry said.

"Henry, it's okay. She's already apologized and it's the past. Let's forget about it," David said.

Henry looked at Katelyn who had tears in her eyes. Henry nodded and they went walking to the truck.

They drove to the stables and Henry and Katelyn jumped out of the truck.

"Alright!" David said.

He noticed Henry letting out a big yawn.

"Come on. What's with the yawn? This isn't school. It should be fun," Henry said as he smiled at Katelyn.

"He's been doing it all day," Katelyn said.

"I couldn't sleep," Henry said as he shrugged.

"Hey. I know. I miss 'em, too. Now, just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find that you've become a proper knight. Say hello to your steed," David said.

Henry and Katelyn went to a horse and began petting him.

"Is he mine?" Henry asked.

David came to a different horse and he patted its muzzled.

"This one's yours," David said. Henry walked over to the horse and grinned. He then looked up to David.

"Really? So, how do I get on him?" Henry asked.

"Oh, you're not riding today," David said. Henry looked confused.

"I'm not?"

"No. There's much to learn before you hop into a saddle."

"Like what?" Henry asked as Katelyn stepped up next to him to listen as well.

"Well, every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then, you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day," David said.

Katelyn crinkled her nose at the thought of mucking the stall.

"That's not riding," Henry said, "That's babysitting."

Katelyn giggled.

"Ah, horse sitting. It builds an essential bond. The trust between knight and steed," David said with a grin.

"Okay, but when will I ride him?"

"When the horse tells you," David said vaguely, "I'm going to go check in on the Dwarves, see how the mining's coming. I'll pick you up later."

David left and Henry looked back to the horse.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Henry asked it.

Katelyn laughed.

"I don't think he meant literally, Henry," Katelyn said.

"Well, I guess I better get started," Henry said.

"I'll help."

"No, it's something I'm supposed to do on my own."

"David didn't say I couldn't and I want to help."

"Fine, but don't complain if it gets to be too much."

"I won't. You wouldn't be able to do it yourself."

"Yes, I would!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

"You're infuriating!"

"You love me anyways!"

Katelyn stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend."

Henry smiled.

"Let's get done. Maybe after that the horse will think I'm ready to ride him and tell me so."

Katelyn shook her head and they got to work.

They worked for the better part of an hour before deciding to brush the steed. Henry got a step ladder and the brush. He began working on the horse's back and Katelyn stood near the front, braiding his mane.

"Gramps says that you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So…anytime. Like, soon?"

Katelyn giggled and then suddenly the horse is startled. It knocks Henry down and Katelyn is pushed against the wall where she hits her head and is knocked unconscious.

"Kate! Kate!"

The horse ran off and a man entered the stall. He didn't look very good. Henry looked over to Katelyn and became very worried as the man was close to her. He saw she was breathing, but couldn't go to her.

"You…you got to stop. You're…you're scaring the horses. Are you hurt? Can I help you?"

He reached a hand out towards the man.

"Let me help you."

The man reacted and grabbed Henry around the neck just as Katelyn moaned and came to. She saw the man and Henry. She got up quickly, but fell again. She then felt hands grab her and pull her out of the stall. She saw David standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"My head…Henry…"

"I'll get him. Stay here."

"No, too dangerous."

"It'll be okay."

"Daniel, let him go!" Regina yelled. Katelyn cringed at her voice.

Daniel dropped Henry and David pulled him out of the stall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Take Kate and go."

Henry went to her and helped her run away from the stables. Katelyn didn't get far before getting dizzy and falling again.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"My head…"

She lost consciousness again. Henry put a hand to the back of her head and his head came back bloody. He gasped. He thought for a moment about who could help her. He then got it.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin," he said in rapid speech.

Gold appeared.

"You called?" Gold said with a grin until he saw his daughter and Henry's bloody hand. "What happened?"

"We were at the stables and the horse got spooked by a man and knocked us back. Katelyn hit her head. Please help her!"

Gold hobbled over to the kids. He knelt down on his good knee and put a hand on both children, transporting them to his house. They landed in Katelyn's room. Henry helped Gold put her on the bed.

"Belle! Belle, come quick!" Gold exclaimed.

They heard rapid footsteps on the stairs and then Belle appeared in the doorway.

"What is it? What's happened?" Belle asked as she looked to see her daughter on her bed, unconscious. "Henry, go downstairs and call David."

"But…."

"Now, go," Belle said.

Henry left the room. Belle went over beside her daughter.

"Can you help her, Rumple?" Belle asked.

"Head wounds are tricky. I can heal the wound, but I don't know if she'll wake," Gold told her.

"Please try. Help our baby."

Gold placed his hand over her head and his hands glowed purple with healing magic. The wound sealed and the blood was cleaned off her, but Katelyn didn't wake up.

"Why isn't she wakening? Katelyn, baby, please wake up for Mama. Please, baby."

She shook her daughter lightly. Gold moved around the bed and sat on the other side. He took his daughter's other hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Katie, it's time to wake up. Come on, sweetheart; open your eyes for Papa."

Henry walked in and saw them trying to wake her.

"Is she going to be okay?"

They looked at the boy who was standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. Belle waved him over and he moved to the bedside. He looked over at his best friend.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come. I'm so sorry. Please wake up. I can't lose my best friend."

Belle put a hand on the boy's shoulders. He sobbed into her dress. Gold looked on, hurting for the boy and for his daughter. He already lost his son. He couldn't lose her too.

Henry leaned over to Kate and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Please wake up, Kate."

Katelyn moaned and stirred.

"Katie?" Gold said.

Katelyn opened her eyes and looked at the three concerned faces staring back at her.

"What happened?"

They all smiled at her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"We were so scared! Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Belle asked.

"A little. I have a headache."

Belle kissed her daughter's forehead.

"No more horses, darling," Gold said.

Katelyn looked over at him.

"But, Papa, I promised Henry I would help take care of the horse."

"It's okay, Kate. I don't think I want the horse anymore," Henry said.

"No, Henry, you wanted nothing more than to ride him!"

"I know, but after what happened…I don't think I want to ever ride a horse," he said.

"You can't let this change your mind. It wasn't the horse's fault. He got scared. I'm okay now."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place. I should've never asked for you to come. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Whether or not you asked, I wanted to come. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too, Kate."

Henry leaned over and hugged his best friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you," Henry said.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Henry, what did David say?" Belle asked.

"He said he'd be by in a little bit to pick me up and that he hoped Kate was okay."

There was a knock on the front door. Gold made to move off the bed, but Katelyn grabbed his hand. He stopped.

"Papa, stay, please."

He nodded and sat back down on the bed. Belle and Henry went to answer the door and to give the two of them some privacy.

"Thank you, Papa."

"You never have to thank me, sweetheart. Never. I'm your papa and I want you safe. I'm just glad that the wound wasn't as bad as it looked."

"I was so scared that I was going to die, Papa. So scared. I heard Mama and you calling for me, but I couldn't open my eyes. Then I heard Henry and I fought harder and harder. Then I woke up."

"What were you fighting?"

"Darkness, it was darkness. It grabbed me and was pulling me down. It didn't want to let me go. I was so scared."

Gold pulled his daughter into his arms and held her as she began to sob. He rubbed her back and rocked with her in his arms.

"It's okay, Katie, it's okay. You're here and safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Belle and Henry came back into the room with David following behind them. He walked over to Katelyn.

"I'm so sorry that this happened, Kate. I shouldn't have left you there," David said.

"You're damn right!" Gold exclaimed, "What were you thinking?!"

"Rumple, calm down, he's trying to apologize," Belle said.

Gold looked at Belle and back at David.

"You left my 8 year old daughter and 10 year old grandson alone in a stable. You're lucky that it didn't turn out worse and one of them wasn't trampled by the horse!" Gold exclaimed.

"Papa, stop, it's not his fault! He didn't know that the man was going to be there! He didn't know what would happen! We were taking care of the horse and that was all. We didn't expect him to get scared," Katelyn said.

"No, but he did and you got hurt. He was the reason you were there in the first place!" Gold said.

"No, I wanted to go! I asked you if I could go!"

"He put the idea into your head!"

"I didn't know where he was taking us! I trust David and more importantly, I trust Henry! Henry wanted me to come and I wanted to go! You let me! Stop blaming everyone! It was an accident, but I'm fine now and so is Henry!"

Gold looked at his daughter and cradled her closer to him.

"I almost lost you, Katie. I don't know what I would've done had that happened."

"You didn't lose me, Papa. I'm okay. Just please don't blame David or Henry and don't blame yourself. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened."

Gold looked over to David.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," Gold mumbled.

"It's okay. I understand why you did. If it had been the other way around, I'd probably would've done the same thing. I'm just glad that both of them are okay," David said as he looked at Katelyn with a smile.

"Thank you for pulling me out of there, David. Is Regina okay too? I know I heard her," Katelyn asked.

"She's fine. I saw her on my way here. She's safe," David said.

"Good," Katelyn said, "What was she doing there and who was that man?"

"It's a long story for another time. It's time I got Henry home and you need your rest," David said to Katelyn and then looked to Gold, "Thank you for looking after Henry."

"It's not a problem," Gold replied.

David walked over and smiled at Belle before leading Henry out of the house. Belle went over to the bed and reclaimed her spot. Katelyn moved so that she could be touching both of her parents at the same time.

"Mama, how did you and Papa meet?" Katelyn asked as she looked at Belle.

Belle looked over at Gold who nodded.

"Well, I was a princess. My kingdom was in a fierce war with ogres. They had beaten back all of our armies and were soon to take the castle. I sent word to the most powerful sorcerer to come help us."

"I received a letter. Something saying 'Help, help! Save us! We're dying!'" Gold said.

"It wasn't worded that way and you know it! It said that we needed help and that we'd pay him handsomely. He didn't show the day our walls failed and my Papa had lost all hope. I told him that the sorcerer could be on his way right then, but Papa wasn't persuaded. That was when a pounding sounded at the door to the war room. The soldiers opened it and there was no one there. Then we heard a voice come from behind us."

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown!" Gold said and even did his giggle. Katelyn laughed.

"We jumped and turned to see a man who didn't look like a man sitting on my Papa's throne. He was lean and wiry. He had wavy brown hair and almost scaly skin that sparkled in the light. He was the most beautiful creature I'd laid my eyes on. He went on to tease my father for a bit. That's when we came to the price of him helping us. Papa told him we promised him gold and he said…"

"Uh, I make gold," Gold said smirking.

"Papa asked what he wanted. And he said…"

"My price…is her."

"You wanted Mama? You took her from her home?"

"No, darling, he saved me. I agreed to go with him willingly as long as he saved Avonlea. He did and I went. I didn't know that I would fall in love with him, but it happened."

"Infuriating girl never stopped asking questions, but that was part of what made me fall for her. She wanted to know me. Not the beast, but the real me," Gold said.

"Rumple, you're not a beast or a monster. You never have been. You're a man of many layers."

"When did you guys first kissed?" Katelyn asked.

Belle looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Well, he made me a deal. If I went to town and got him some straw, once I returned he'd tell me about himself. I agreed. I went to town and came back though someone didn't expect me to."

"Why not?"

"He thought I was afraid of him and that I would flee back to Avonlea once I had the chance, but I couldn't. The Dark Castle had become my home and I didn't want to leave it nor him. It was brought to my attention that I loved him. I got his straw and went back. He was sitting at the spinning wheel, pretending he'd been there for a while."

"I had been!"

"No, you hadn't. I saw you in the tower. You ran as fast as you could down the stairs."

"I did no such thing!"

"Anyway, I took the straw and set it next to the spinning wheel. I said 'Come on. You're happy that I'm back!' and he said…"

"I'm not unhappy."

Katelyn giggled.

"I moved around and took the thread from him and told him he promised me a story. He told me how he lost Bae and his mother. Then he asked…"

"Why did you come back?"

"I wasn't going to. But then something changed my mind."

They leaned over and kissed.

"Awww! That was so sweet!" Katelyn exclaimed.

Both her parents pulled back and blushed.

"His reaction wasn't as sweet, but that is a story for another time. Meanwhile, you need to go shower and your father and I are going to go fix dinner," Belle said as she kissed Katelyn's head.

"But Mama!"

"Go on," Gold said.

Katelyn grumbled and got her clothes together to take a shower as Belle and Rumple headed down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, Belle grabbed Rumple by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hungrily. He returned the kiss.

"Belle, we can't," he said as her finger went to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Later then," she said as she stopped, but kissed him again.

He sighed as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"We almost lost her, Rumple. We almost lost our baby," Belle said with tears in her eyes.

"But we didn't. She's safe and she's going to be fine."

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?"

Belle shivered as she said it.

"No, I think we just need to keep a close eye on her. Now, let's start dinner. Katelyn will be down soon."

Belle nodded and they began working together to cook.

Katelyn let the water run down her body, getting all the stable smell out of her hair and off her body. She relaxed as it ran over her. She reached the back of her head and didn't feel anything, but it was sore. She winced at her touch. Apparently, her father couldn't heal the knot there, but it did feel better than the pain she had earlier. She thought about what happened or what she could remember of it. It seemed like a dream.

"Katie, dinner is about ready. Get done."

"Coming!"

She washed up and got out. She toweled off and noticed the huge bruise along her back. Her father didn't know about that and she wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't going to tell them that it hurt to walk either. She didn't want to go to the hospital as she knew how her mother felt about them and she remembered what Henry looked like laying there with all those tubes and looked like he was about to die. She shivered at the thought and put her nightclothes on. She headed down the stairs slowly, wincing at each step. Coming into the dining room, she took a deep breath so that she wouldn't wince as she walked in.

"We made sandwiches for tonight. It's easy and quick," Belle said with a smile.

Katelyn smiled back and went to sit in her chair. She hissed in pain as her back touched the chair. Her father looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Papa, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What is hurting?"

"I'm fine, Papa. It's not bad."

"Katelyn, what hurts?"

"I'm fine, Papa. Just eat."

"No, I will not. What is hurting you? Tell me so that I can help."

Rumple had a pleading look in his eyes. Katelyn teared up.

"Honey, please tell me and your Papa what's wrong. We can't help if you don't."

Katelyn got up, turned around, and pulled her shirt up in the back. Rumple and Belle both gasped at the huge bruise on her back.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You've already used so much magic to heal me, Papa. I didn't want you to have to pay too big of a price to do it again."

"It's a price I'm glad to pay for your health. You're my daughter and it's my job to make sure you're healthy and cared for."

"I know, Papa, but you taught me that all magic comes with a price. Sometimes things need to heal on their own."

Rumple looked over at Belle for assistance.

"You did teach her that."

"You're not helping."

"Do you feel okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Belle asked.

Katelyn saw the fear in her mother's eyes. She shook her head.

"I'll be okay. I just need some sleep."

"We'll be checking on you every couple of hours," Rumple told her.

"Why?"

"You had a serious head injury."

"So? It's healed-ish."

"Ish?" her father said lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Oops."

"Katelyn Jane, what do you mean by ish?"

"It's still sore."

"And you didn't think it important to tell us that little detail?"

Katelyn looked down and took a bite of her sandwich. She just wanted to eat and go to bed.

"Answer me, young lady."

"I thought about it, but I don't want to go to a hospital or anything because I know Mama hates them. She spent the past 28 years in one!"

"Honey, if it helps you, I can bear it," Belle said bravely.

"No, Mama. I know you're scared of going back there."

"I could take you," Rumple said.

"I know, Papa, but I want you both there."

"We'll both be there. You're going to the hospital after dinner," Belle said.

"But…"

"Eat."

Katelyn sighed and ate her sandwich silently. Once finished, she took her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Go get ready to go. You don't have to change, but put your shoes on," Belle said.

Katelyn went up to her room and got her slippers and put them on. She grabbed Beauty and the Beast and went back downstairs. She stopped at the bottom step and listened to her father comfort her mother.

"Rumple, I'm so worried. I don't know how to overcome this fear."

"I'll be right with you. Katelyn will be there too. It's not the same, Belle."

"I know, but I'm still scared. I don't like that place."

"I know."

"It's for Katelyn though. I'd got to the ends of the earth and back."

"I know."

Katelyn decided to step out at that moment.

"I'm ready, but I really don't need to go."

"You're going. I want to make sure you're going to be okay," Belle replied.

"Mama, you're scared and I don't want you to make it worse because of me."

"Sweetheart, that's what mothers do. We face our fears for our children. I'll be okay."

Katelyn nodded. She limped over to her mother.

"Why are you…never mind, let's go," Rumple said.

"Are you okay to walk?" Belle asked.

"It hurts, but I'll be okay."

Belle sighed and reached down to pick the girl up. Katelyn let her and snuggled into her mother's embrace. They left to go to the hospital.

They walked in and signed Katelyn in. They triaged her and told her she'd be called back shortly. They waited in the waiting room. Belle was antsy and Katelyn sighed as she sat in her mother's lap. She laid against her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Katie, you can't go to sleep," Rumple said.

"I'm not."

"Then why are your eyes closed then?"

"Just resting them."

Katelyn yawned. Rumple shook his head.

"Katie, they need you awake. Come on, love."

Katelyn grumbled as her father shook her lightly. She hissed as the shaking aggravated her back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Papa, I'm fine."

"Be honest."

"No, Papa."

Rumple sighed. His daughter was incredibly stubborn.

"She gets it from you," Belle said.

Rumple looked at Belle incredulously.

"I'm not the only stubborn one here," he snarked.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm determined."

"Stubborn."

"Determined."

"Infuriating."

"Hard-Headed."

He growled at her. She grinned as she knew that she won that argument.

"Katelyn Gold," a nurse called.

Belle stood with Katelyn in her arms and Rumple moved to follow with them. The nurse looked leery at him.

"Something the matter, dearie?" he asked. The nurse shook her head as she led them to a room.

"Could you change her into this? The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said to Belle, handing her a gown and leaving the room.

"Rumple, could you step out please?"

He moved to step out the door, but Katelyn looked over at him with a scared look.

"I'm going to be right back. Let your mother change you. I'll be right outside the door."

Katelyn nodded and he stepped out. Belle lifted her shirt off her and took her pants off before putting the gown on her. She moved to set Katelyn onto the bed, but Katelyn wouldn't let go.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm going to go tell your Papa that it's okay to come in."

Katelyn nodded and let her go. She walked over and opened the door.

"You can come in, Rumple."

He walked back into the room. Belle moved back over to the bed. Katelyn grasped her mother's hand.

"Mama, please lay with me."

Belle was trying hard to keep the memories of the basement out of her mind, but the thought of laying in one of the beds again churned her stomach. She swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat.

"Of course, sweetheart."

She focused on her daughter and climbed into the bed with her. The bed was much better than the one she had downstairs. She curled her daughter into her and lay with her. Rumple stood opposite them and watched Belle's expression, checking to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine, Rumple. It's okay."

He smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed. He grasped Katelyn's hand gently. She looked over at him and smiled.

Dr. Smith came into the room.

"Hello, how are we?"

Belle sat up with Katelyn in her arms who hissed at the movement. She snuggled into her mother. She didn't like doctors anymore than her mother.

"She was knocked back by a horse earlier today. She hit her head and was knocked unconscious. I healed her as best I could with my magic. She won't let me do anymore and is insistent that she's fine," Rumple said.

Katelyn glared at her father.

"Was there an open wound before you healed her?" Dr. Smith asked while checking her head and back. She winced when his hand brushed the bruise and the soft spot of her skull.

"Yes, she was bleeding profusely and she didn't wake like one normally would after I healed her. It took a bit for her to wake up," Rumple replied as he gripped his cane to prevent him from turning the man into an insect.

"I'm going to order a CT scan and some x-rays. It shouldn't take too long."

Rumple nodded.

The doctor left the room and Katelyn let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her mother did the same thing.

"I don't like doctors. What's a CT scan?" Katelyn asked.

"It's when they take pictures of your brain. It's painless," Rumple said.

Belle looked at him.

"My cursed memories," he said in a way of explanation.

"Can you come with me?"

"No, darling, we can't. No one can be in the room."

"Why?"

"Because it's not allowed."

"I don't want to do it!"

"Honey, it needs to be done," Belle said.

"No, not if you can't come with me!"

"We'll be right outside the room waiting for you," Rumple told her.

"No, I want you with me!"

Katelyn had tears falling down her face. She held onto her mother tightly, clinging like she was her lifeline.

"Baby, we won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You need to do this. Can you be brave? What do I say?" Belle asked her.

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

"Right. Can you do the brave thing and do this?"

Katelyn sniffled.

"I'll try."

The nurse came in.

"Okay, I have to take her for a CT and some x-rays. It shouldn't take long. You're welcome to wait here or you can wait out in the waiting area near the radiology department," she told them.

"Why can't they come with me?" Katelyn asked.

"Only certain people are allowed in the room with the CT scan, but one of them can come in when you have your x-rays," the nurse said.

"I want both of them."

The nurse looked at her parents.

"Belle, you go with her. I'll wait out in the waiting area."

"No, Papa! I want you both!"

"Honey, it'll be okay. I'll be right outside. Just like when you were changing. You call me and I'll be right in, okay?"

Katelyn nodded. The nurse produced a wheelchair. Katelyn shook her head. There was no way she was riding in one of those.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital protocol," the nurse said.

"Can you make an exception? She terrified of hospitals," Belle said.

The nurse saw the desperation in both mother and child and nodded. Belle carried Katelyn all the way to the radiology department. She put her on the bed for the CT scan.

"Okay, baby, I'll be right outside with Papa. This will be over shortly, okay?"

Katelyn nodded as she hugged her mother.

"Come on, baby, it'll be okay."

Katelyn let her mother go. Belle left the room and went right into Rumple's arms. She cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, love, she'll be fine."

"She was so scared and I just left her! The look on her face was heartbreaking!"

"I know, but it's for the best. She'll be right out."

Belle nodded and they took a seat nearby. She leaned into him as they waited for their daughter to be done.

It wasn't long when the nurse came out and told Belle that she could come get Katelyn.

Belle leapt out of the seat and went into the room. Katelyn sat on the bed and her face brightened at the sight of her mother. She reached her arms up and Belle picked up her and cradled her to her.

"Mama…"

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Only one more thing to go, okay?"

Katelyn nodded.

The nurse led them down the hall a bit and into a room with a large machine in the middle. Belle laid Katelyn on the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to slide this board underneath you."

Katelyn nodded and the nurse slid the board under her. Katelyn hissed as it hit the bruise on her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Hurts…"

"It'll be over shortly. I'll be as quick as possible."

Katelyn nodded.

"Okay, ma'am, I need you to come in this room with me."

"What? You said she could stay!"

"She can. She'll be where she can see you and you, her. Right over there," the nurse said pointing to the cubicle.

Katelyn relaxed a little and nodded. Belle pressed a kiss to her crown and followed the nurse to the cubicle. The nurse pressed a few buttons after instructing Katelyn to take a deep breath and hold it. There was a whirring sound and a click. She then went back into the area and helped Katelyn turn to her side. She then repeated the process.

"Okay, all done. We can go back to the room now."

Belle picked Katelyn up off the table. Katelyn curled into her mother. Her eyes brightened after she saw her father.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"All done. Now, the doctor has to look everything over and he'll come in and tell you what the diagnosis is," the nurse said as they walked back to the room.

Belle sat on the bed with Katelyn in her arms. She was almost asleep. Belle shook her lightly.

"Baby, you can't go to sleep right now. Come on, wake up," Belle said softly.

Katelyn groaned.

"I'm tired, Mama."

"I know, sweetheart. The doctor will be in here soon enough. You gotta stay awake right now."

Katelyn leaned up and hissed as the pain shot through her back. Rumple moved to put a hand on her back. She looked over at him.

"No healing, Papa."

"It'll help you feel better."

"No, the doctor will be here shortly then we can go home."

Rumple sighed at his stubborn, strong, hard-headed daughter. He laid the hand on her shoulder instead and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we give Mama a break and I'll hold you for a while?"

"I'm fine, Rumple."

Katelyn pulled back and looked at her mother. She wasn't fine. She'd been crying; that much she knew. She was also clutching her.

"Mama, I'm okay. Your arms have to be hurting."

"I'm fine, baby, I promise."

Belle kissed her daughter's head and Katelyn looked at her father. He shook his head. Katelyn sighed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

Thankfully, the doctor came in. They looked at him expectantly.

"Well, the good news is there is no bleeding internally and no fissures or cracks on her skull. She has a small knot there that will go away in time."

"And the bad news?" Rumple asked.

"She's had a mild concussion. It's easily manageable. Give her Tylenol for pain and make sure to wake her every couple of hours throughout the night. Otherwise, she's free to go. Call me if you need anything."

Rumple shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job. Feel better soon, Katelyn."

Katelyn nodded and the doctor left. She looked up at her mother.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, but we need to change you first," Belle said.

Rumple stepped out into the hall and Belle changed Katelyn. The ladies joined Rumple and they left for home. They were in for a rough night.


	6. Recovered and Emotion

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**AN: I apologize for the wait. My grandmother passed and I lost all will to write on this story. Remember though that the characters may and sometimes are OOC. Enjoy this next chapter! **

They got home at a late hour and Belle carried a sleeping Katelyn up to her bed. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my little one, so much."

Rumple came in and also kissed Katelyn's head and took Belle's hand, leading her out of the room. In the hallway, Belle turned and hugged Rumple tightly.

"Shhh, sweetheart, she's okay."

"I know, but just thinking about how bad it was before you healed her, Rumple. It could've been so much worse. We could've lost her."

"I know, but she's okay and safe."

Belle cried into his shoulder. He pushed her back gently and took her chin in his hand, making her look at him. She gave him a watery smile. He kissed her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears. She kissed back, needing his comfort. They broke apart just long enough for him to lead her to their bedroom.

In a few hours, Rumple checked on Katelyn, waking her gently.

"Wha…Papa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling. I'm just checking on you."

"Mmmkay. Love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, my baby girl."

Rumple kissed her forehead and Katelyn turned over and fell back to sleep. He watched her sleep for a little while before Belle came to seek him out.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she woke up. I think she'll be just fine."

Belle smiled at the loving gaze he was giving their daughter.

"Rumple, come back to bed."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Belle walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead and then kissed Rumple's and left the room. Rumple sat there looking at his daughter for a moment longer before heading back into their room to sleep.

The next morning, Katelyn woke up of her own accord. She turned over and she realized that her back didn't hurt as much today, but her head was throbbing. She rubbed her forehead, got up, and made her way down the hall to her parent's room. She looked in and saw that they were sleeping. Not wanting to bother them, she made her way to the bathroom. She climbed up on the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. Next thing she knew, a voice startled her.

"Young lady, what are you doing?"

She hopped down off the sink and looked at her father who wore a tired expression.

"I was just trying to get some medicine to get my head to stop hurting."

"You could've woken your mother or I up."

"You've been up most of the night, Papa. I wanted you to get some rest."

"We're supposed to be the one's caring for you, little one, not the other way around."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's no matter. Here."

He handed her the cup of Tylenol. She drank it and made a face at the taste.

"Yuck…that tastes horrible."

"Well, it'll help you feel better. Now, how about I make us some breakfast and let your mother sleep?"

"No need, I'm awake."

Belle walked to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Mama."

"Good morning, my baby."

Katelyn went to her mother and hugged her.

"We didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I heard voices. I wanted to make sure Katelyn was okay."

"I'm okay."

"She tried to get the medicine for herself."

"You know better than to go into the medicine chest by yourself. What if you grabbed the wrong thing?"

"I'm sorry, Mama, I just wanted to let you sleep."

Belle placed a kiss on Katelyn's head.

"Next time, wake Papa or I."

"I will."

"Now, how about that breakfast?"

"Ooh, could we have waffles, Papa?"

Rumple looked at Belle and she nodded.

"Absolutely, darling!"

They walked down to the kitchen. Rumple got the ingredients to make the waffles after he shooed Belle and Katelyn to watch some television or read.

"What are we going to read while your Papa won't let us help in the kitchen?"

Katelyn went to the bookshelf and looked over the selection. She picked up a copy of Alice in Wonderland.

"This one, Mama!"

"Oooh, I love this story!"

Belle sat a wingback chair and pulled Katelyn into her lap. She leaned against her mother as Belle began to read from the book. It didn't take long before breakfast was ready and they headed into the dining room to eat. Once finished with their meal, Katelyn made her way up the stairs as to get ready for school. Her father walked in behind her and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for school. Why?"

"You're not going to school."

Katelyn turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm supposed to go to school."

"Well, your mother and I agreed that it would be better if you took the day off."

"Papa, I'm fine. I feel better."

"Be that as it may, you're still staying home until I'm sure that you're recuperated enough to attend school once again."

Katelyn wasn't going to argue as she didn't care for school to begin with. This just meant that they could spend more time together as a family just as she wanted. That's when the phone rang. Rumple answered it.

"Hello? How can I help you, dearie? He is? I'll be over momentarily."

Rumple hung it up and looked at Katelyn.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling. I just need to go over to the Charming's for a bit."

"It's Henry, isn't it? The nightmares are getting worse."

Rumple looked at his daughter.

"How do you know about them?"

Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"Papa, Henry and I tell each other everything."

"Yes, yes, I forgot."

"I want to go with you. I want to see Henry."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Not after what you've been through."

"Papa, I feel fine. I want to make sure that Henry is okay."

"And I want to make sure you stay okay. I want you to stay here with your mother."

Katelyn glared at him and stormed off to her, slamming the door after her. Rumple rubbed a hand down his face. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he turned and faced Belle.

"What was that about, love?"

"She's angry with me again. I can't ever seem to do anything right by her."

"Rumple, you're a good papa. She loves you and she knows you love her."

"It just never seems as though she's happy with me."

"That's because she's learning that she can't always get what she wants. She'll come around. I'll talk to her."

"No, I think I need to do this."

"Are you certain?"

Rumple nodded. She smiled at him and kissed him. He smiled against her lips. They broke the kiss and he walked to Katelyn's room and knocked at the door.

"Katie, I need to speak with you."

"It's open, but I don't want to talk."

Rumple sighed and opened the door to see his daughter sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. She looked out the window as to avoid his gaze. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her.

"What's really the matter, darling? What is it?"

"I'm scared for Henry, Papa. Emma and Snow are stuck in the Enchanted Forest and he still thinks it's his fault that I got hurt, but it wasn't."

She looked at her father with tear-filled eyes. He took her arm and drew her to him. She collapsed in his embrace, sobbing. He ran a hand gently over her back and slightly rocked to soothe his daughter.

"Darling, Henry is a strong lad. I think he'll be just fine and I'll do what I can to help him with his nightmares."

"But you won't let me see him!"

"It's not that I won't let you see him. I don't want you getting hurt again. You were just injured and since you're not completely healed, it'll be easy to injure yourself again. I don't want that."

"I know, Papa. I just think you blame him for what happened and how every time I'm with him I seem to get hurt."

Rumple thought about what she just told him. Yes, she did seem to get hurt when she was with Henry, but that is mostly due to accidents except for Regina. He couldn't hold a grudge against the boy who cared for his daughter.

"Katie, I don't blame Henry for anything. These things happen and you and he are just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I don't want you blaming David either, Papa. He was doing what he thought was right."

"I know, but the main issue here is that it wasn't Charming who called me over. It was Regina and I don't want you near her nor she you."

"Regina is alone with Henry? Papa, that means I need to go. I don't want her filling his head with stuff!"

"I can assure you that Regina would never harm Henry."

"Are you sure? I don't trust her."

"I think it's good that you don't. I don't trust her either and I'm sure your mother doesn't as well."

"I would think that Mama doesn't trust her because of what Regina did to her. That still makes me angry."

"All the more reason for you to stay here, darling."

Katelyn pulled back and looked at her father.

"That's a good reason for me to go, Papa. I can help you stay calm."

"I'll be fine. I'm going for Henry, to help him, not to seek revenge on Regina. I promise you that."

Katelyn hugged her father again, clinging to him. He rubbed her back gently. It wasn't long before he noticed that she had fallen asleep against him. He smiled and kissed her head. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Belle walked into the doorway where Rumple and Katelyn were. She'd not heard anything for a little while and came to check on them. She saw him sitting on their daughter's bed and Katelyn was asleep against her father. Belle smiled at the scene before her.

"Rumple?"

He turned his head to see Belle.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. She was worried that I'd go over there and try to seek revenge on Regina and Henry being caught in the crossfire."

Belle walked over and pulled the covers down. She took Katelyn from him and tucked her into the bed. She kissed her forehead. Rumple did the same and followed Belle out the door.

Once downstairs, Belle turned to Rumple.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? You and the Evil Queen in the same room? What if she does try something?"

"I have a feeling she won't because of the boy. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be back and everything will be fine, okay?"

Belle wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face in his chest. Rumple returned the hug. He lifted her chin so that she could look into his eyes. He captured her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, Rumple."

"And I you, my Belle."

He let her go and grabbed his bag that held his potions and left. Belle stood there for a moment before finding a book and settled on the couch until Katelyn got up from her nap.

Katelyn woke a couple of hours later. She got up and went downstairs. She saw her mother on the couch with a book in her lap. Belle was asleep. She looked around for her father, but couldn't find him. She assumed he went back to the shop after taking care of Henry. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Papa, is Henry okay?"

"He'll be just fine, sweetheart."

"Good. When are you coming home?"

"In a little while. Where's your mother?"

"She fell asleep reading."

Katelyn heard her father chuckle.

"I should've figured that. Go ahead and wake her. I know she'll want to know you're awake."

"Okay, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, Katie."

She hung up the phone and walked over to the couch. She put her hand on her mother's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Mama…Mama…"

Belle moaned, lifted her head, and opened her eyes. She saw her daughter standing in front of her.

"Hey, baby girl, are you okay?"

"Yes, Papa told me to wake you. Which book did you fall asleep reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. How are you feeling? Any pain or feeling like you want to throw up?"

Katelyn shook her head.

"No, I feel fine now."

"Turn around and show me your back."

Katelyn turned and lifted her shirt to show her mother. Belle ran a hand gently over the bruise that had already begun to yellow.

"It's healing. It doesn't hurt?"

"No, I think the medicine Papa gave me this morning helped."

"Good. I'm so glad you feel better."

Katelyn smiled.

Over the next few days, Katelyn healed and returned to school and her parents had taken her on a picnic. They enjoyed their time together. Today was her parents' lunch date at Granny's. Her mother was going to try a hamburger for the first time. She smiled at that fact. Her mother hadn't had any decent food in the asylum that Regina put her in and she was happy that Belle was getting to experience it now.

She sat at her desk and noticed that Henry was once again absent. No one ever told her what was going on and she was getting tired of being treated like a child, even though she was one. Then a sudden feeling of discomfort settled over her body. It wasn't coming from her that much she knew, but her mother.

Since her father had taught her to teleport, she used her magic and left the classroom in a puff of pink smoke, leaving her classmates and substitute teacher shocked. She appeared at Granny's just outside the door. She walked over and opened it to see Regina leaning near her father and looking at her mother. Katelyn felt her anger surge and her magic tingle in her veins. How dare she even think about looking at her mother after all she's done! Katelyn's hands flew out before she knew what she was doing.

Regina flew across the room and slammed into the far wall. Rumple and Belle looked at each other and then over to their daughter. Granny stood with her jaw almost to the ground.

"Civil, huh?" she said after she recovered from the shock.

"Katelyn!" Rumple said as she fell to the floor from the amount of magic she used against the queen.

Belle came running to them. She scooped Katelyn into her arms.

"Rumple, check Regina. Make sure she's alright."

"I'd rather not."

Belle gave him a look and he limped back to the Evil Queen. Regina opened her eyes and winced at the pounding in her head.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"You just got knocked off your feet by an eight year old," Rumple said smugly and a little proud.

"That little cretin! I'll get her for that," Regina snarled.

"I wouldn't if I were you, dearie, don't want an enemy out of me when you need me as an ally right now."

Regina huffed and dusted herself off. She had a small cut to her forehead, but she healed it easily.

"What are you going to do about this?" she asked.

"Don't worry about how I discipline my daughter. Just worry about how we are going to stop Cora," he replied as he walked away to check on his daughter.

Belle moved to a booth and cradled her daughter to her chest. She couldn't believe the amount of power that her daughter had just expelled. She was definitely powerful and now she needed to channel that power a little better than she had been. It was almost as if she had forgotten all her father had taught her to keep her emotions in check.

Katelyn moaned as she came to. She looked around and saw that she was being held by her mother. She looked over at Regina who had regained her footing and her father who was making his way to them. She lunged for Regina, but her mother held her tighter to her.

"Katelyn Jane that is enough!" Belle said in an authoritative tone.

Katelyn stopped wiggling and looked up at her mother. She saw disappointment in her mother's eyes. She looked at her father and saw pride, but disappointment as well. She hung her head and cast a side-glare at Regina.

"What did you think you were doing, young lady?" her father asked.

"I felt Mama's fear. I was worried that Regina was going to hurt her again."

"You felt my fear?" Belle asked.

"It seems that not only are her powers tied to her emotions, but they tie her to us and our feelings. She sensed you in distress and came to find you and protect you," Rumple said.

Belle hugged Katelyn to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. A little unnerved, but just fine. I don't need you coming in ready for a fight every time I get a little scared," Belle soothed her daughter.

"But Regina…"

"Was warning us and asking for my help," Rumple said.

"More like blackmailing you," Belle said softly.

Rumple gave her a look and she smirked.

"She was leaning near you and glaring at Mama! She was threatening you!"

"No, honey, she was talking to us. She didn't threaten us. I promise," Belle said gently.

Katelyn glared at the queen who glared right back at her. Katelyn's magic sparked at her fingertips again.

"Control your anger, Katelyn! I already have to pay enough to the old woman for one set of damages," Rumple said.

There was a hole in the wall where Regina had hit it as well as some broken glasses. Katelyn took a few deep breaths and count backwards from ten. She looked down and saw that the magic stopped.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. You need to apologize to Granny for making the mess and to Regina for attacking her when she wasn't doing anything wrong."

"But Papa, she…"

"What did I say?"

Katelyn knew that tone and thought better of speaking against him again. She got down from her mother's lap and walked over to Granny. Granny bent down to face her.

"I'm sorry for the mess I made, Granny. I'll help clean it up."

"It's okay, Pup. I'll accept the help though and a hug."

Katelyn smiled at the woman and hugged her around the waist. Granny had called her Pup for as long as she could remember. She found the nickname endearing.

"Now, you go apologize to the queen like your father said and come back here so that you can wipe down some tables."

"Yes, ma'am."

Katelyn walked over to Regina and stood a couple of feet away from the seething queen. Katelyn took a deep breath and held her head high.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry for attacking you when you weren't doing anything wrong. I let my anger get the best of me."

"I should say so. That blow could've killed me. You're lucky I don't throw you in jail," Regina snarled.

Katelyn glanced over to her father.

"If you do, I would understand why."

Rumple came over to them sensing his daughter's discomfort with apologizing to the queen. He was proud of how grown up she was acting. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?"

"I was just telling her the gravity of the situation and what could've happened and what I should do," Regina said.

Katelyn's head hung lower and a tear fell down her cheek. Rumple squeezed her shoulder and looked at the queen.

"And what was that?"

"That I could've died from that hit and that I should put her in jail for what she did," Regina sneered.

"You'll do no such thing!" Granny said from behind the counter, "She's a pup who lost her temper! You're fine and it should be over and done with!"

"Much as it pains me to say this, I agree with the woman. My daughter apologized and has agreed to help clean the mess she made. You're alive and there's not a scratch on you due to your ability to heal yourself. I think you should rethink the situation you're in," Rumple said.

Katelyn looked up at her father and then to the queen. She still had tears in her eyes. Regina was still furious with the girl, but she knew that had she been Henry that she would've reacted the same way.

"Very well. I accept your apology, little sorceress, on the grounds that you learn to control your anger better and that nothing like this should ever happen again."

Katelyn nodded and ran back to Belle who wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly.

"Now that that's over, shall we continue with the problem at hand elsewhere?" Rumple asked her.

"We shall," Regina replied as she left the diner.

Rumple walked over to his girls. He pulled Katelyn to him and hugged her tightly.

"I'm very proud of you for being grown up about this. You know that you have to keep your emotions in check otherwise someone would get hurt. Was it just sensing your mother's fear that caused this or were you angry with Regina as well?"

"A little of both. When I saw her looking at Mama the way she was, all I could think about is what she did to Mama. I felt my magic and then the next thing I know she's on the floor," Katelyn explained, "I didn't know what I was doing and it just happened. I really am sorry, Papa."

Rumple looked down at his little girl with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, you've been forgiven by everyone. Now, you help Granny clean up and when you're finished I want you to go home with your mother, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and then kissed Belle before heading out to deal with the impending danger that Cora imposed on his family and their safety.

Katelyn spent the next couple of hours helping straighten up the diner with Granny. Granny then gave them a few to-go boxes of hamburgers for dinner and sent them on their way. On the way out the door, Henry came running up with Ruby not too far behind. He looked nervous and afraid.

"What's wrong?" Katelyn asked.

"Your dad and my mom are going to try and kill Emma and Snow!" Henry exclaimed.

"No, he's not!" Katelyn said.

"He is! He stole the fairy dust from the mines and is going to kill them when they try to come through the portal!"

"No, Henry, they're trying to stop Cora from coming here," Belle said.

"No, no they're not! Emma and Snow are going to come through that portal and he's going to kill them!"

Katelyn looked at her mother. Belle shook her head.

"Mama, I have to help him! Papa won't listen to anyone else!" Katelyn said.

"I'll look after her, Belle, I promise," Ruby said.

Belle was very torn about what to do. She looked at the desperation on Henry's face and the determination on her daughter's and she knew what the meant.

"Fine, but no using your magic against anyone! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama, I love you!"

"I love you too! Be careful! Ruby, take care of my baby!"

"I will!" Ruby shouted as they took off running to the woods.


	7. The Return and The Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or anything affiliated with it.**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. Real life has been kicking my butt. Not to mention, my laptop crapped out and the fact that I'd lost a close friend and my grandmother as well. It's been eventful. Fair warning, the characters are OOC and I'm sure that it is unrealistic, but, hey, it's fanfiction and the entire show is unrealistic! That being said, enjoy! **

It's not long before they get to the well where her father brought magic to Storybrooke. She sees and feels the energy of the spell that had already been put into place.

"Papa, stop!"

Rumple turned and looked to see his daughter, Henry, and Ruby running towards them.

"Mom? You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm helping you, Henry," Regina replied. Katelyn snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"You're going to kill them," Ruby said as she took a step forward. Rumple lifted the wand that he'd used to create the vortex-like barrier over the well and sent her flying back. She was out cold.

"Ruby!" Katelyn cried as she spun on her father, "Papa, how could you?!"

"Sorry, dearie," he said more to Ruby than his daughter.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Henry asked again more forcefully.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us," Regina said.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through," Henry cried.

"Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora," Rumple told the boy. Katelyn rounded on her father.

"No, it's not, Papa! It's gonna be Emma and Snow! I know it! Have faith! They're heroes and they'll win!" Katelyn exclaimed.

Rumple looked at his daughter affectionately.

"Sweetheart, I can't take the chance that she'll come here. If she does, she'll use you and your mother against me. I can't let that happen," he said sadly.

"Papa, whatever happens, we'll face it together. Please stop this," Katelyn said softly.

"I can't," he replied.

Henry, after speaking with Regina and receiving the same result, ran towards the well only to have Regina restrain him herself.

"You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!" Henry cried in horror.

Henry struggled with Regina and Katelyn took a step towards the well.

"No, you don't, young lady! I already almost lost you once! I'll not do it again!" Rumple exclaimed as he pulled her to him.

"Let go of me, Papa! I can save them! It'll be Emma and Snow!" Katelyn cried as she struggled against her father's grip. He held her tightly. She closed her eyes and focused on her magic. She teleported out of his grip and right next to the well.

"No!" Rumple cried as Katelyn stuck her hands out over the magic, "Regina!"

Regina turned to see what Katelyn was doing and ran up and knocked her away from the well. Katelyn got up as the magic sparked at her fingertips.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me," Henry told his mother as he walked up next to Katelyn and took her hand to calm her.

Regina looked at her son and the little sorceress that had helped her son in every way possible. She turned to the well.

"Regina," Rumple said as she extended her arms over it and took away the barrier, the magic knocking her back forcefully.

After a moment, no one comes through the well. Henry's face fell.

"No!" he cried. Katelyn wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry," Regina said remorsefully.

Just then a hand shoots out of the well and Emma drug her body out with Snow following along behind.

"Mom?" Henry said in surprise.

"Henry!" Emma cried.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed and ran to her in a hug. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter and grandson. Katelyn smiled at the happiness before her. She ran over to them and joined the hug.

"I missed you!" Emma exclaimed to Henry.

"I missed you too!"

"I missed you so much!"

When they were done hugging, they turned to see Rumple slinking off, Regina on the ground, and Ruby just coming around. Katelyn went to Ruby to check on her.

"What's going on? What happened?" Snow asked.

Henry looked over at Regina.

"She saved you. She saved both of you," he said, "Katelyn helped too."

"Thank you," Emma said.

"You're welcome," Regina replied and Katelyn gave them a smile as she helped Ruby to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Emma, Snow, and Katelyn all nodded and Ruby ran to Snow and they embraced.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him," Snow asked as she broke the embrace. Ruby led her away, "Katelyn, go back to Belle! Straight to your mother, do you hear me?"

Katelyn nodded.

"I'll make sure she gets there safe, Ruby," Emma said.

Emma had an arm around Henry and took Katelyn by the hand as well.

"I missed you as well, kiddo," she said to Katelyn.

"I missed you too, Emma," Katelyn replied with a wide smile.

Emma looked over at Regina.

"Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?" Emma said with a small laugh.

"Indeed, I do. Welcome back," Regina said stoically.

"Thanks," Emma said.

They walked back to the town and Emma dropped Katelyn at the diner where Belle was still waiting for Katelyn. She was pacing back and forth across the diner. The door opened and she looked up to see Katelyn run through the door. Belle wrapped her daughter up in her arms.

"Oh, my baby! Is everything okay? Are…" she began.

"Emma and Snow are back. Regina saved them. She stopped whatever magic she and Papa had put in place," Katelyn said, "Papa tried to stop me. He was scared about Cora coming though you know he won't admit it."

"I know, my darling. I shall talk to him later. Are the others okay?" Belle asked.

"Ask them yourself, Mama," Katelyn said as the group walked into the diner sans Emma who sent them ahead.

Belle got up and walked over to Snow and David.

"I'm so sorry for Rumple putting you in danger," Belle told Snow.

"It's okay, Belle. I understand why he did it. Thankfully, my grandson and your daughter were there to help stop him and Regina before it was too late," Snow said with a smile. Snow embraced Belle who returned the hug.

"I'm just glad that you're safe and back," Belle said with a smile.

Katelyn came over to them.

"Your majesty, does this mean you'll come back to teaching now that you're back?" Katelyn asked. Snow chuckled at the little girl.

"Katelyn, when have I even given cause for you to address me as such? You know you can call me Snow or Mary Margaret," Snow said.

"I know. I was trying to be polite like Mama and Papa tell me to be. So, are you coming back? The substitute isn't you and the others aren't fond of my ability to do magic. I'm sure after everything that has happened that they would avoid me and tease me even more," Katelyn said.

Snow knelt down in front of Katelyn. She took the girl's hands in hers.

"I am coming back. Soon, but not right now. If the others, children or adults, give you any trouble or pick on you in any way, you come to me. I'll take care of it, okay?" Snow said.

"Thanks, Snow," Katelyn said with a watery smile. Snow wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"You are so welcome. I missed seeing you while I was gone. I wondered how you were getting along," Snow said.

"I'm okay. Especially since I get to have my Mama back and David has been teaching Henry and me to swordfight and how to ride a horse, though the horse thing didn't go over well the first time," Katelyn said. Snow's eyes widened as she looked up at her husband.

"I'm sure that he or Henry will tell me everything later," Snow said with a chuckle.

Emma came into the diner. Snow stood up and Katelyn ran over to Emma and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you guys are back and safe," Katelyn said. Emma patted her back.

"So am I, kid, so am I," Emma said. Belle walked over to Emma.

"Emma, I…" Belle started.

"No need. It's okay," Emma said. Belle smiled at the blonde.

"Kate, what do you say about finding your Papa so that we can have a talk with him?" Belle asked.

"Okay, Mama," Katelyn said.

"Well, we're about to have a welcome home celebration for Mary Margaret and Emma's return. Can't you stay?" David asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Rumple will come looking for us and I imagine you don't want to see him at the moment," Belle said truthfully.

"Belle," Snow said.

"Mama's right. We need to go," Katelyn said. She took her mother's hand and they left the diner. Katelyn waved at everyone as they left.

They made their way to the shop and found Rumple sitting on a stool in the back. He was at his spinning wheel, but he wasn't spinning.

"Papa?" Katelyn said and he turned to see Belle and Katelyn standing behind him.

"Hey," Rumple said softly, "I know you're angry with me, but I had to do what I did in order to protect you both. If Cora…"

"Rumple, stop. Yes, I'm angry that you, yet again, hid something from me, but I understand why. You have a hard time trusting anyone, even me," Belle said, "I just wish you were more open and honest with me."

Rumple hung his head. He looked at his daughter who stared at him. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Papa, no matter what should happen or what does happen, we'll face it together. Just like we always do. Sometimes you need to ask for help," Katelyn said.

"I'm not used to that. It'll be a major adjustment, but I'll certainly try," Rumple said as he placed his hand on his daughter's.

"Can we go home now?" Katelyn asked, "I'm tired."

"Absolutely, darling, it's been a trying day. It's time for dinner anyway," Belle said.

"You don't have to cook, you know? I can handle it," Rumple said.

"I know. I want to."

Rumple smiled as he got up and lead the girls out of the shop to go home. Once home, Katelyn ran upstairs to shower while her parents prepared dinner together. While in the shower, she felt a stirring in her stomach. It felt like there was something bad that was going to happen. She couldn't put her finger on it though. They just got Emma and Snow back, what else was going to go wrong? She finished, got dressed, and headed downstairs for dinner. She was exhausted from the amount of magic she used today that, after dinner, she went to straight to bed. She just hoped that the next day would be easy.

The next morning, Katelyn woke up early and got ready for school. She didn't bother trying to wake her parents and decided that she'd just have a bagel and some fruit for breakfast. She ate alone and then decided that it was time to wake her parents. She went upstairs and opened their door. She saw that her father's side of the bed was empty and her mother still slept soundly. She walked over to her mother and shook her shoulder.

"Mama, it's time to get up."

Belle stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, baby."

"Morning, where's Papa?"

Belle looked over to his side of the bed. She sighed.

"He's probably in the basement again. He's been working hard to find a potion so that he can find your brother."

"What if Bae doesn't want to be found, Mama? What then?"

"I don't know. I know that your father won't stop looking for him though. Don't worry about that right now though. I'm going to get dressed. Why don't you go down and get your father out of the basement and then we'll take you to school, alright?"

"Okay, Mama."

Belle kissed her forehead and Katelyn went downstairs. She walked over to the basement door to find it locked. She thought about knocking on it, but wanted to try her magic. She focused on the lock and saw it unlocking in her mind. She smiled when she heard the click. She opened the door and made her way down the steps. She saw her father at a spinning wheel in the far corner and a table with what seemed to be a chemistry set for potion brewing. She saw a couple of bookshelves with very thick volumes on the shelves. On a table in the corner, she saw a hand-drawn picture of a young boy. She walked to it and looked at it very closely.

"I locked that door for a reason."

Katelyn turned to face her father, somewhat startled as she almost had forgotten he was there.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'll knock next time."

"See that you do, sweetheart, there are some dangerous items down here that I do not wish for you or your mother to mess with."

Katelyn nodded and looked back at the picture.

"Papa, is this Bae?"

Rumple looked at the picture and nodded.

"That was your brother when he was just a boy. It's a memory that I hold dear."

"I never knew you could draw."

"I have many talents, darling. Now, what brings you down here?"

"Oh, Mama told me to come get you. It's almost time to take me to school. Papa, what are you going to do if you can't find him or if he doesn't want to be found?"

Rumple looked back at the wheel in front of him. He knew that it was going to be hard for Bae to listen and to forgive him. He never really thought about what would happen if he didn't find him.

"I wouldn't worry. I'll find him."

"What happens after you find him?"

"I'm not sure. I hope he can forgive me for what happened."

"I think he will, Papa."

Rumple got up and limped over to her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.

"I certainly hope so, my darling."

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Rumple smiled.

"I think he'll love you. Now, let's get you off to school."

Katelyn smiled as he took her hand and they headed up the steps together.

Katelyn had a pretty boring day in school. Snow wasn't back yet and that disappointed her, but she didn't have anything to worry about with the other kids and teachers picking on her due to being under the protection of the princess and no one wanted to face her wrath or the wrath of the Dark One. She and Henry ate lunch together and that was when he realized something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Maybe I'm just being crazy."

"Maybe, but I don't know. Have you talked to your dad about it?"

"No, I don't want to worry him. He's had so much to deal with already."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been trying to figure out a way to cross the town line to find my brother without losing his memories. Not to mention that there are still a few things he and Mama are working out. They've been going on dates. Yuck."

Henry laughed.

"What did you expect them to do?"

"I don't know, but they're always looking at each other and kissing or touching. It's like they're addicted to each other."

"They're in love. True Love, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, well, I don't need to see it."

They both laughed and went on about their day. It wasn't until the bus pulled into the town square that she really knew that something was up if all the Charmings were waiting for Henry to get off the bus, not to mention Emma looked a nervous wreck. She reached over and grasped Henry's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happened. Something bad and they're fixing to tell you."

"How do you know?"

She looked at him. He nodded.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely not a good thing."

"Stay close to me. I don't want to do this alone."

"I have your back."

Henry smiled and she leaned her head on his shoulder as the bus came to a stop. He guided her off the bus and Emma met him at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Kid. I need to talk to you."

Henry looked at Katelyn.

"It's something I need to tell you alone," Emma said.

"Emma, it may be best if Katelyn is there," Snow said. Emma looked at her mother and nodded.

She guided the kids to the nearest bench and sat down facing both of them, taking note that they hadn't let go of each other. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"What's happened?" Katelyn asked.

Emma looked at her.

"How do you know something's happened? Did someone tell you?"

"No, but I've had a very bad feeling all day and it's not every day that you, Snow, and Char…David wait for Henry to get off the bus."

'Kid's too perceptive,' Emma thought.

"What's happened, Emma?" Katelyn said.

"It's Archie. He's been killed," Emma said.

"What?" Henry said in a tone of disbelief.

"Archie was found this morning. That's what Pongo was going crazy about. We found out who did it too."

"Who?" Katelyn asked skeptically, assuming that they would automatically blame her father as they did most times.

"Regina," Emma said looking at Henry.

"What? My mom killed him? How do you know?" Henry asked.

"We saw it. Gold taught me to use a Dreamcatcher to see in Pongo's memories or whatever and we watched the whole thing happen. I'm so sorry, kids," Emma said as she saw the tears in both their eyes.

Henry hugged her tightly, letting go of Katelyn who wrapped her arms around her middle as if it were difficult to breathe. Aside from her, Archie was the only other person to believe Henry and her about the fairy tales. He was always kind to them and a good friend. She couldn't believe he was gone.

"Kate?" Henry said as he reached for her.

"I need to go. I have to go," Katelyn said as she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"She'll be okay. It'll take some time, but she'll be okay," Emma said.

Henry buried his face into his mother's shoulder and she held him as he cried.

Katelyn found herself outside of Archie's office, looking at the crime scene tape on the door. She fingered the lettering on the door as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Papa!" she cried as she broke down in sobs.

Red smoke filled the hallway as her father came to her.

"Katie?"

He looked at where he was and he knew what was wrong. As best he could, he gathered her into his arms and magicked them home. Belle looked up as the smoke cleared to see her daughter clinging to her father with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, my sweet girl, come here," Belle said as she took Katelyn from her father's arms and wrapped her in her own, sitting down on the couch.

"I think the Charmings told her," Rumple said as explanation. Belle nodded as Katelyn sobbed harder into her mother's shoulder.

Belle stroked her back and soon her sobs quieted into sniffles and then her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

"I'm going to put her to bed," Belle said as she stood and carried Katelyn upstairs. Rumple followed behind them.

Belle laid her gently on the bed and took off her shoes. She moved a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were swollen and still wet.

"My poor baby," Belle said, her own voice choking with emotion, "Was she this bad when you told her what you thought Regina said to be true?"

"Worse, she was much worse. She nearly collapsed," he told her, "She'll be okay. It'll be a while, but she'll be okay."

"I know. I just don't like seeing her hurt and I can't make it better."

"I know. I feel the same way. I felt the same way when I had to tell Bae about Milah. That pain is not something I wanted to see on any of my children's faces, but it's a part of life and I felt as helpless then as I do now."

"She did call you. She was scared and upset and she wanted her papa. She did seek comfort from you."

"I know and that's all I can offer."

"It's enough, Rumple."

"I hope so."

Belle guided him out of the room to let their daughter sleep.

Katelyn woke a couple of hours later out of a nightmare. She gasped for breath.

"Papa! Papa! Mama!"

Footsteps were heard on the stairs as both parents came into her room to see what was wrong.

"What is it, love?" her father asked as he sat down on her bed.

She flung her arms around his neck and held tightly to him. She buried her face into his chest and cried.

Belle came up beside them and ran a hand up and down her back, soothing her fears.

"Baby, what happened? Was it a nightmare?" Belle asked.

Katelyn nodded as she sniffled and sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rumple said.

She shook her head and leaned into her father's chest. Rumple snuggled her close and rocked gently.

"Are you hungry, baby girl?" Belle asked. Katelyn shook her head again.

Belle leaned down and kissed her forehead. The phone rang and it startled Katelyn.

"Shhh…it's just the telephone," Rumple said soothing her again.

"I'll get it," Belle said. Rumple nodded and Belle left to answer the phone.

Once Belle was out of sight, Katelyn began to look around. Rumple looked down at the girl in his arms.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Rumple said.

Katelyn shook and wriggled in her father's grasp.

"MAMA!"

"Shhhh! Shhhh! She's just gone to answer the phone, sweetheart! Calm down! It's okay!" Rumple said trying to soothe her again, but she was frantic. It was as if she hadn't heard Belle say she was going to answer the phone.

"MAMA! MAMA!"

"I'm right here, baby! I'm right here!" Belle said as she flew into the room. She sat down next to Rumple and Katelyn again, "I'm right here."

Katelyn calmed and reached out to touch her mother. Belle took her daughter's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"D-Don't le-leave m-me," Katelyn sobbed out.

"I wasn't going to, darling. I only went to answer the phone. It's okay," Belle said, "Why don't you tell Papa and me about the nightmare? It might help you feel better."

"I-I was in-in my room and I-I heard a-a noise and when I-I went to find y-you and Papa, I saw R-R-Regina!"

Katelyn started sobbing again. Belle took Katelyn from Rumple and hugged the girl tightly to her.

"Shh, Papa and I are right here. She'll not hurt you while we're around."

"S-she wasn't tr-trying to hurt me! S-sh-she ki-ki-killed you!"

"Oh my baby, we're just fine. That's not going to happen. I promise," Belle told her.

"She h-had Papa's d-dagger. S-s-she made him…"

Katelyn was too overcome with sobs to finish the sentence. Belle looked at Rumple with tears in her eyes as she saw the fear in his.

"Katie, look at Papa," Rumple said and she did, "I won't ever hurt you or your mother. Dagger or no dagger, I'll not lay a hand on either of you. I can promise you that."

"S-sh-she still k-killed you!"

"Honey, it takes more than an Evil Queen to rid the world of your Papa and Mama. I can promise you that," Rumple told her.

"S-she t-tried to k-kill Mama b-before."

"And she'll not dare to try again," Rumple said softly, "I'll protect you with all that I am."

Katelyn flung herself at her father again and hugged him fiercely.

"C-can I sl-sleep with y-you tonight?"

Rumple looked at Belle who nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart, if it makes you feel better," Rumple replied.

"I-I love you, P-papa."

"I love you too."

She turned in her father's arms and pulled her mother into their embrace.

"I-I love you, Mama."

"I love you so much, baby."

Rumple looked at Belle.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Oh, um, that was Snow. She called to say that, um, they're burying Archie tomorrow if we wanted to attend the funeral," she replied.

"That was fast," he said.

"I said the same thing. She said that she hoped it would help Henry have some closure about it all. Maybe Katelyn will too," Belle said.

"Are we going?" Katelyn asked softly.

"Do you want to, sweetheart?" Rumple asked her.

Katelyn nodded.

"Then we'll go in the morning," Belle said.

"I can't. I have something I need to do, but you can go without me," Rumple said.

Katelyn tightened her grip on her father.

"No, Papa, I want you there too," Katelyn said.

"I can't, baby. I'm sorry. I have something to take care of."

"But…"

"I can promise you that I'll see you afterwards. Will that help?" he asked.

"Uh, Snow invited us to her place after for the wake," Belle said.

"I'll see you after that then, okay?" he asked Katelyn.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go to bed," Belle said.

She stood and lifted Katelyn into her arms and Rumple followed to their room. She put Katelyn on the bed and grabbed her nightclothes to quickly change. Once she'd finished, Rumple did the same and they climbed into bed with their daughter snuggled between them.

The next morning was a dismal and dreary morning. The skies were overcast and somber as was the mood at the Storybrooke Cemetery. Snow spoke of Archie as a conscience and as a friend which had Katelyn in tears again. She reached over to pet Pongo who sat next to Henry whining for his lost master. She looked at Henry who was just as upset as she was. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm gonna miss him," he said.

"I know. I am too," she replied.

"Now who are we going to go to about our plans?"

"I don't know, Henry. Have they found Regina yet?"

"No, not yet, but they've barely had the chance to look."

"Yeah."

"Are you coming to Grandma's?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"Let me ask Mama."

She went over to Belle who was talking to Ruby.

"Mama, is it okay if I ride with Henry to Snow's?"

"It's fine with me. Are you okay?"

She shrugged and hugged her mother before walking back to Henry.

"She said okay."

They walked back to Emma's bug, hand in hand, and didn't speak at all. They both knew what the other was feeling and the company was all they needed. Once at Snow's, Henry went and sat down on Snow's bed. Katelyn joined him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat there. Everyone else was talking and eating things people brought. A chill went down her spine and she shuddered.

"What is it?"

"Mama's in trouble. I have to go."

"I thought she told you not to run every time you felt her being a little scared."

"This isn't a little scared. She's afraid for her life."

"Be careful."

Katelyn nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. S

She arrived outside the elevator in the library next to her mother hugging her father.

"What happened? Was it Regina? Are you okay?" Katelyn asked as she threw her arms around her mother's waist.

"No, it wasn't Regina. It was a pirate with one hand."

"Hook," Rumple said.

Belle and Katelyn looked at him for an explanation.

"He and I are old nemesis," he said and guided Belle and their daughter out of the library.

He walked quickly with Belle at his side and Katelyn following.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"The shop."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say there are many wonderful things in there that I could use to make sure that pirate never comes near you again."

"Rumple, no. We need to report this to the sheriff. They'll take care of him. You're so close to finding your son. Please, don't let your hatred for this man get in the way of that."

"But he tried to harm you."

"But why? What happened between you two?"

"Belle," he sighed, "It's not really your concern."

"He attacked me. It most definitely is my concern."

"Many years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah. Until Hook crossed our paths."

"She was Baelfire's mother?"

"Yes. And because of that marauding cur, he grew up without her. He took my wife, he took Bae's mother, so I took his hand."

"That's why he came after me. But, what-what about her? What did he do with her?" He looked away and she put a hand on his. "Rumple, you can tell me anything."

He smiled at her.

"She died. That's all that matters."

He turned the key in the door and opened it. Katelyn walked in and looked around to see such a mess.

"What happened in here?" Belle asked.

"Hook. This is why he attacked you," Rumple replied.

"To get you out of the store. What did he want?" Belle surmised.

Rumple walked around the counter to where his safe was hidden by a photo and it was hanging open. He saw it was empty. Belle's eyes widened.

"What is it? What did he take?" Katelyn asked confused about everything.

"He took your brother's shawl. I figured out how to cross the town line to find him and he took the one thing I needed!" Rumple lifted his cane and brought it down on a replica pirate ship again and again.

"Rumple! Rumple! Stop it! Stop! Please!" Belle exclaimed.

"No, you're right. I have to retrieve what's mine," Rumple said breathing heavily.

"Let me-let me help you."

"This is my fight."

"And this is my fault! If Hook had never attacked me, you would've never left the shop."

"How do you propose we get the shawl back?! Have you dueled with a pirate before?! How exactly are you going to help me?!"

"Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing!"

"No. You're gonna go back to the library, lock the door, and wait for me to dispense with this problem."

"And if I don't? You'll cast some spell on me that leaves me no choice?"

"No. I trust you'll do as I wish, as you trust me to be a better man. Belle, please. Hook has maybe cost me the chance of finding my son! I don't want to lose you too! Here, look," he walked around the counter and bent down and pulled out a small pistol, "I want you to take this, just in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. Point this, pull this trigger, and the gun'll do the rest for you. All right?"

"Yeah. Yes," she said as she took the gun from him and he turned to leave, "Wait. Promise me that you going after Hook is just about getting the shawl back."

Belle sighed. Katelyn walked over to her mother, minding the broken glass and items that were strewn all over the floor.

"Mama, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, baby. "

"You're not going to let him go alone, are you?"

Belle looked at her daughter.

"I don't know what to do. Come on. Let's go clean up that mess at the library and then we can work on cleaning up the shop."

Katelyn waved her hand and smoke filled the room. Everything was put back into place. Belle looked at her daughter who had a grin on her face.

"You remember what your father said about magic?"

Katelyn hung her head slightly.

"It always comes with a price," she grumbled out, "I was just trying to help."

"Next time, we'll do it the old-fashioned way, okay?"

Katelyn looked up at her mother and nodded. She took the offered hand and they walked out of the shop to the library.

They got to work as soon as they walked into the lobby. She helped Belle stand the cart up that she'd pushed over onto Hook. They then began to restack the books on the cart. As Belle moved some of the books back onto the cart, she noticed a knot of rope lying in front of her. She picked it up and looked it over.

"What's that, Mama?"

"Some type of knot."

She got up and went to the stacks and searched out a book, From the Keel Up: A Nautical Guide. She flipped through the pages and found the knot. It was called a "Monkey's Fist." She grinned.

"Hook came here on his ship."

"Mama, what are you doing?"

"Katelyn, I want you to go back to Snow's. Stay there and let your Papa and I handle this."

"But Papa said to…"

"Yes, but I'm going to help him whether he wants it or not."

"I want to help too. It's my brother."

"The way you can help is to go back where it's safe and stay there until we come get you."

"But…"

"No, now go."

Katelyn sighed and Belle touched her arm before she vanished. She looked up at her mother.

"I love you. Don't worry. Everything will turn out alright."

"I love you too, Mama. Please be careful."

Katelyn hugged her mother and Belle held her tightly. Once released, she vanished in pink smoke and reappeared at Snow's apartment. Henry looked over at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mama was attacked, but she's okay."

"Good."

Henry sighed and reached over to the phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?"

He patted the bed and they put the receiver between their ears. They heard Archie's voice on the other line. Katelyn sniffled. Once it got to a certain part of the voicemail, Henry hung up.

"Or dead," he said with a sniff. David and Snow walked over to them.

"It's okay, buddy. Things'll get better, I promise. You just have to hang in there," David said.

"Doesn't feel that way," Henry said.

The door to the apartment opened and Pongo ran in and jumped up between them.

"Pongo!" the kids cried in unison.

"How'd he get in here?" asked Snow as Emma came in.

"I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loved this dog. We decided he should have him," Emma said and then looked at Henry, "That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry."

"Yeah, I am!" Henry exclaimed. Emma and Snow looked at the floor that had paw prints all over it.

"Henry, why don't you and Katelyn take Pongo outside and clean him up?" Emma said.

"Okay!" he replied and jumped up with Pongo's leash in hand. Katelyn followed them. "Come on, boy!"

They left the apartment and went outside. Henry began wiping Pongo's paws.

"It's cool that they're letting you have him."

Katelyn patted Pongo's head.

"Yeah, I just wish that this wasn't the way I got him. I wanted a dog, but not this way."

"Archie would've wanted it this way. At least he can make you happy."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's gone and not coming back."

"I know. I miss him too."

Katelyn shudders.

"What is it? Is she scared again?"

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to go to her. I'm supposed to stay where it's safe and not get hurt."

"When have you ever listened to them about things like that?"

"Mama seemed really serious about this. Hook is extremely dangerous."

"Did she go after him herself?!"

"Yeah, she didn't want Papa doing bad things to him."

"Kate, she could be hurt!"

"I know! I know, and I don't like it!"

"Well, forget what they said! If it helps them, go!"

Katelyn looked so torn. She looked over to Henry.

"Would you do it?"

"Yes! I have done it! Now, go!"

Katelyn smiled and kissed Henry's cheek and vanished.

Katelyn appears on the ship right next to her mother. Belle gasped and Katelyn looked shocked at seeing her father beating Hook.

"Papa! Stop!"

Rumple stopped and looked at her.

"Do it! Do it! Kill me," Hook said and then over to Belle and Katelyn, "He has to show you how powerful he is!"

Rumple went to lunge again.

"No, Rumple! That's what he wants! To destroy every bit of good in you," Belle said.

"Rip my heart out," Hook said as he pulled his vest aside slightly, "Kill me like you did Milah, and I'll finally be reunited with her."

"He has to die, Belle," Rumple said as he lunged at Hook again. His hand over Hook's chest where his heart is, pushing slightly.

"No! No, he doesn't. There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it. Please. Please, show me I'm not wrong," Belle said as Rumple looked at her and the fear Katelyn had in her eyes as she stood closer to Belle.

"Please stop, Papa. Just come home," Katelyn said softly. Rumple wavered as he heard the emotion in both their voices. He turned and looked at Hook.

"You take you little ship and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you _again_," at that, he slapped Hook one last time and stood. He grabbed his cane and put a hand out to Belle, "Let's go."

Belle took his hand and pulled him off the ship. Katelyn followed. Once away from the ship and beside the Cadillac, Katelyn hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you for not killing him, Papa."

Rumple patted her back.

"You do realize that you are in trouble, young lady?" Belle asked.

Katelyn looked over to her mother with a sad expression.

"I know, but I couldn't let you do it alone. I wanted to be there for you and to help."

"Well, be that as it may, I didn't want you in harm's way and neither did your Papa. What would've happened if he had hurt me and then went after you?"

"But he didn't! Papa showed up! He saved you and we saved him from doing something bad!"

"That still doesn't account for the fact that you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"I'm sorry, Mama! I just wanted to help!"

"I know."

"You didn't do as Papa wanted and let him handle it. It almost got you killed."

"Yes, but I'm an adult and I made my choice and you are a child, my child! You will do as you're told!"

"Fine example to set, Mama!"

"Hey! That's enough, both of you!" Rumple exclaimed, "You both were in the wrong. Katelyn, your mother is supposed to protect you and tell you what to do and you're supposed to follow those instructions. You didn't and now you are going to face the consequences. You're not to go anywhere without one of us with you or another adult. And Belle, she's right about leading by example. I did ask you to stay there because, like what you did for our daughter, I wanted you to be safe and out of harm's way. Now, that's enough squabbling for one day. I want to test the shawl and then go home."

Belle gaped at Rumple for scolding her as if she were a child. Katelyn just stood there with her head hanging.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I should've listened to you."

Belle looked over at Katelyn and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry too."

"Good, now, let's go," Rumple said as he opened the backdoor of the car. Katelyn got in and he shut the door. He opened the passenger door and Belle got in and then he entered the driver's side and they drove off.

They arrived at the town line and Rumple turned the car off. He looked over at Belle and smiled and he held up the shawl.

"This would have been lost, if it wasn't for you, Belle. I would've been lost. After everything you've learned about me, after everything I've done, why haven't you given up on me?"

"I learned a long time ago, that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up."

They both smile at each other. They looked back in the back seat to see that Katelyn was asleep. They smiled again.

"Let's let her sleep," Rumple said. They got out of the car quietly and stood at the town line.

Rumple pulled a bottle from his pocket and poured the liquid over the shawl which shimmered blue and then returned to its previous form. Belle gathered it up and put it around his neck.

"Okay," she said.

"Here we go," Rumple said as he took the step over the town line as Belle watches nervously.

His whole body shimmered the same blue as the shawl had before and after it was over, he turned to Belle.

"Belle."

"It worked!"

"Yes, it did!"

"Now you can find your son."

"Oh Belle, I so wish you were coming with me."

"As do I, but….it doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll find him, and when you do, I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

Belle leaned across the town line to kiss him when a gunshot rang out.

Katelyn jolted awake to see Hook holding the pistol that her father gave her mother. She looked in front of the car and couldn't see her parents. She jumped out the car and ran to the front. She gasped as she saw her father holding her mother, his hands covered in her blood.

"No! Mama!"

"Oh, fear not, she'll live. She'll just have no idea who you are," Hook snarled.

"What you have done cannot be undone!" Rumple exclaimed.

"Well, now you finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, Crocodile, do your worst!" Hook taunted him.

"Oh, I intend to," Rumple replied as he conjured a fire ball in his hand.

Katelyn saw the car.

"Papa, watch out!"

She watched as her father rolled over her mother, moving them both out of the car's path. She looked back to see it strike Hook and him flail in the air before it crashes just behind the Cadillac.


	8. Fallout

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or otherwise Rumbelle wouldn't have been put through the hell they've been put through this past season.**

**AN: Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! It's much appreciated! **

Katelyn looked around at the mess before her. Hook lay on the side of the road grunting and wincing in pain. Her father was trying to comfort her mother and healed her shoulder which only freaked her out more and then the Charming clan came driving in with their Sheriff cruiser. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her mother didn't remember who she or her father was. Hook had tried to kill her mother. Her father was going to try to kill Hook again and she knew it. She looked at him as he backed away from Belle. She snapped into action when Emma told him that he couldn't hurt Hook.

"Papa, stop, please stop!"

"You don't want her to see that," Emma said talking about Belle.

"I'm a stranger to her!" Rumple exclaimed. That hit Katelyn hard. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Murder is a bad first impression," Emma said softly.

"What would Belle want you to do?" David asked him and Rumple allowed him to push him away from Hook and called to the paramedics, "Over here!"

Rumple walked over to his daughter who broke down the minute her father touched her shoulder. She buried her face into his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. I promise that we'll get her back."

"How, Papa? You said yourself that what's done can't be undone. Mama is gone forever!"

"No, there has to be a way to reverse this. I'll find it."

"Where are they gonna take Mama? What are they going to do to her?"

"They're going to take her to the hospital, but, after that, I'm not sure."

"I'm scared, Papa."

"I know, but I'm right here with you and we'll get through this, okay?"

Katelyn nodded. Rumple led her to the car and they got in.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the hospital to make sure your mother is okay. After that, I'm not sure."

"Papa, do you think they'll be a way to get her back?"

"I don't know, darling. I certainly hope so. If not, we'll try to help her as best we can, okay?"

Katelyn looked down at her hands and nodded as a tear fell down her cheek.

The ride to Storybrooke General was silent. Once they arrived, they saw them rushing the unknown man, Hook, and Belle into the emergency room. They follow after them. Katelyn held tightly to her father's hand.

"Belle. What is going on?!" he shouted.

"Get him out of here!" David shouted as he pushed at Rumple who forcibly moved his hand from his chest.

"What's happening?! Belle!" Rumple cried after her.

"I'd like to know that myself," Grumpy came up and looked around at the ruckus.

"Belle!" Rumple called one more time.

"Everybody, calm down. Mr. Gold, everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise," Dr. Whale said as he walked over and put a hand on Rumple's shoulder.

Rumple shook Whale's hand off.

"I just want to see her and make sure that she's okay," Rumple said.

"Once she's in a room and settled, we'll let you in. Until then, everyone calmly take a seat in the waiting area and let me do my job," Whale said and he headed into triage to see what he was dealing with.

It was then that Rumple noticed that the small hand in his was shaking. He looked down at his daughter and he could see that the shaking extended to her whole body. He pulled his daughter over to one of the chairs and set her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her brown locks softly.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Shh, Papa's got you."

He berated himself as he remembered her fear of hospitals. She didn't care for them like her mother. Katelyn shook a little more. He trailed his hand down her back soothingly.

"Papa, I don't like this. Mama is here in the place she hates and she doesn't even remember it."

"I know, little one, I know."

A nurse came out and walked up to them.

"You can see her now. She's resting in a room upstairs. Follow me."

The nurse led them upstairs to a room that was very similar to the one that Henry was in. Katelyn followed closely beside her father. The nurse left them to be alone with Belle. Katelyn looked at her mother as she lay in bed with a yellow gown covering her. She shuddered more at the sight of it.

"Papa, she's just sleeping, right?"

"Yes, darling, she's just sleeping."

Katelyn watched as her father walked over and very gently kissed her mother. She saw the small smile and hoped that it meant that they shared True Love's Kiss and broke whatever memory curse her mother was under. Her hopes were dashed when her mother's face screwed up into a look of shock and fear and began screaming.

"No. No, no. Belle. No. No," he said as he slowly backed up to the door and two orderlies came in, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Katelyn was torn. Her father was so upset, but so was her mother. She didn't know which to go to. Her mother didn't remember her and had a whole team of nurses at her disposal and so she went after her father.

"Papa! Papa!"

He stopped and reached a hand out to her. She grasped it tightly as they headed down the stairs.

"Where are we going, Papa?"

"I don't know yet."

They walked down the steps when Whale walked over to Rumple.

"Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. Please. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing," he asked.

"No," Rumple replied simply. Katelyn looked up at him.

"No. Just…no?" Whale asked surprised.

"Yes. I owe you _nothing_, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you owe _me_. So yeah, just "No." Oh, and point of interest? The driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So instead of trying to get him outta here, you better be hoping he dies, because if he doesn't, he's gonna be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn," Rumple snarled and turned to leave.

"Papa!" Katelyn called after him.

"Come on, we're leaving," Rumple said.

Katelyn followed after him.

"That wasn't very nice," Katelyn told him once she caught up with him, "You do care, but you don't want them to know it, don't you?"

"Kate, at the moment, all I'm worried about is your safety, getting your mother's memories back, and finding your brother. That's all."

"It's also important to not let someone else die for the sake of protecting magic! One man's life isn't worth that!"

Rumple sighed and turned to his daughter.

"I know and I'm sorry he's hurt, but I have other things to worry about right now and cannot afford to waste any magic on someone who could ultimately hurt us in the end."

"That's wrong, Papa, and you know it!"

"Be that as it may, I'm not doing it."

"Well, I'll do it then! I'll try to heal him!"

"No, you won't. The price is too great and it could very well kill you."

"At least I'll die a hero. I'll have saved his life by giving mine."

"And damaging so much in the process! I'll not have you putting yourself in harm's way and we've already discussed this at length! Now, you're not using magic and you will let them do whatever it is they do without our interference. Is that understood, young lady?"

Katelyn looked at him with anger burning in her eyes. She then vanished before him.

"Katelyn! You get back here this instant!"

She appeared at Snow's apartment and knocked on the door. Granny answered it, holding her crossbow at the ready. She lowered it once she saw it was Katelyn.

"Hey, Pup, what's wrong?"

Katelyn's tears fell down her face.

"Come on, come in here," Granny said as she pulled Katelyn in and shut the door.

Granny led Katelyn to the bar and set her crossbow on the counter and began to fix some hot chocolate for her. Setting the steaming cup in front of Katelyn, she bent down to look at her better.

"What's happened, little one?"

Katelyn put her hands around the warm mug.

"Mama…she…she's…"

"Oh, Pup, calm down. You can hardly speak."

"Granny?" Henry called from upstairs.

"It's okay, Henry," she called back.

"Henry!" Katelyn cried.

Rapid footsteps could be heard as he made his way down the stairs.

"Kate! Kate, what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked as he came up next to her.

Katelyn jumped off the stool and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly as she cried.

"Kate? What happened?" he asked as he pushed her back to look into her tear-filled eyes.

"Mama doesn't remember anything," she said.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" he asked.

Katelyn told him everything that had happened since she'd left him and Pongo. When she got to the point where her father said it would be better if the man died, her voice broke and she started crying all over again. Henry wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend and let her cry.

Granny walked away from them and went to call Snow to tell her who had shown up at her apartment. Katelyn saw her picking up the phone.

"Please don't call my Papa! I don't want to see him right now," Katelyn pleaded.

"I'm not, Pup. I'm calling Mary Margaret so that someone at least knows you're here," Granny said softly.

Katelyn nodded.

"Why don't you go upstairs with Henry and he can find you something to wear? You can stay here until you feel comfortable enough to go home, okay? I'm sure Mary Margaret, David, and Emma won't mind," she said.

"Thanks, Granny," she replied.

Henry guided her upstairs and went rummaging through his things to find something for Katelyn to wear to bed. He decided on one of his shirts and a pair of flannel pants similar to his own. He handed them to her and she went over to change in the bathroom.

"Thanks for this, Henry," Katelyn said as she returned.

"Anytime. You'd do the same for me," he replied.

"Yes, I would. I can't believe my Papa. After all this time, I was hoping he'd change and become the man I know he can be."

"I know, but he's a villain. He may never change."

"I can't believe that. I refuse to believe it. He can change. He just doesn't want to. Mama and I try to help him, but all he ever thinks of is himself!"

"Uh, Kate?"

Katelyn looked up at him.

"What?"

"Can you put that fire out?"

"What fire?"

Katelyn turned to see the flame rising up behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She waved her hand and the flames went out leaving only a scorch mark on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You've been through so much and you just lost control."

"Yes, but I could've hurt you or Granny or….Henry, where's Pongo?"

"Archie has him."

"Archie's….alive?!"

"Yeah, it turns out that Cora faked his death to frame my mom. Hook tortured him for information on how to hurt your dad."

"That's why he went after Mama! I hope that doesn't mean he'll try coming after me after he's out of the hospital."

"I don't know, but he may try going after your dad."

"I won't let him hurt my father! He's already taken my mother! He's not getting my father too!"

"Hey, it'll be okay. Settle down before you start another fire."

Henry wrapped his arms around her again. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I feel so lost, Henry. I feel like an orphan already."

"You're not. You still have a father and your mother is technically still alive."

"With no clue as to who I am!"

Katelyn pulled away from him and went to sit on the bed. He followed her and sat down beside her. He draped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"I don't know what to do, Henry."

"Let's sleep for now. We'll figure it out in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for being there for me."

"You're welcome."

He pulled back the covers and they crawled under them. She pillowed her head on his shoulder and he put his arm on hers. This was the way Granny found them when she'd come up to check on them. She smiled at the sight. She grabbed the camera and took a quick photo before heading back down the stairs.

The next morning, they woke to noise coming from downstairs. Katelyn looked up at him and smiled.

"I think your mom and grandparents are back home."

"I think so too."

"Should we go downstairs?"

"Yeah, we'll have to get ready for school here shortly."

"I don't know if I'm going to school."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to go."

"You have to go."

"I don't have to do anything, Henry Mills!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's go down there."

"Okay."

They climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs.

"You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?" Henry said as he came down the steps.

Katelyn giggled.

"Rumplestiltskin and Hook had a fight and someone got hurt," Snow said setting out three bowls of cereal.

"We weren't sure if Doctor Frankenstein could fix, but he did," Emma said as she began eating. Katelyn smirked.

"Doctor?" Henry asked puzzled, "Oh, that's who Whale is."

"Yeah, but without the neck bolts," Emma replied with a smirk.

"The monster had the bolts, not the doctor," Henry informed her.

"Right," Emma said, "But either way, some of us having known him, it's weird."

"It's not weird," Snow interjected, "We're past it. We were cursed."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I'd like to know too," Katelyn said.

"Nothing," David said.

"Really, it's nothing," Snow added.

"Wait," Henry said as he got up and went to get the book and brought it back, "Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairytale. That means he comes from another land. With different stories."

"Eat," Emma said placing his bowl in front of him, "I really want to go to bed."

"If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?" Henry said speculative.

There's a knock on the door. They turn and look at it. Katelyn put her head down and went into Snow's room. They all watched and Emma walked over to open the door. Rumple is standing there.

"Gold. We've all had a long night," Emma said in lieu of greeting.

"You remember that favor you owe me, Miss Swan? I'm cashing it in," Rumple said.

"It's not a good…" Emma started.

"You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag," Rumple said.

"Leaving?" Snow asked.

"Where?" Henry added.

"Wait, find someone? Who?" Emma asked.

"My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon," Rumple said and turned on his heel to leave.

"So now that Mama doesn't remember, you're back to the man you were before?!" Katelyn said.

He stopped and looked over at his daughter.

"I've been looking for you. I should've known you'd come here," Rumple said with a sneer at the Charmings, "Get your things. We're leaving."

"No, I'm not going."

"I don't recall giving you a choice, young lady. You will do as I say."

"And if I don't? You'll cast some spell over me that leaves me no choice?"

Rumple shuddered. He'd had this conversation before and it ended badly.

"No, I trust you'll do as I wish. I'm your father and you will mind me."

Katelyn dropped her head.

"Kate, it'll be okay. Just go with him. You need to talk to him," Henry said as he walked over and put an arm around her shoulders.

Katelyn sighed and nodded. She hugged Henry and went to gather her stuff. She came back down and thanked the Charmings and left with her father.

They got into the car and Katelyn turned away from him. He shook his head. It would take time for him to get into her good graces again, but at least she'd be safe.

"You're going with me."

She looked at him.

"To find your brother."

"I hadn't planned on leaving Mama here by herself."

"Kate, she's not alone."

"Yes, she is! She doesn't know who we are, who anyone is, for that matter! She is alone in a hospital full of strangers! And you don't care! All you care about is finding your precious son! That's why we're all here!"

"That's enough!"

Katelyn turned away from him again. He didn't miss the tears falling down her cheeks. She knew that she really couldn't blame her brother because he had no idea what has happened. She knew that it really wasn't all her Papa's fault too, but she was too angry to care.

"Katie, Charming and Ruby will look after her, I'm sure. They're heroes and will not let anything happen to her. Especially not after the threat I made."

"Yeah, about that, you do realize that you're including my best friend in that? If it comes down to that, I'll protect him and them. You know that."

"I do."

"Then it was an empty threat?"

"No, I was serious."

Katelyn scoffed and turned her head again.

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Ignoring me."

"I'm not. I just don't like you right now and I don't want to be here."

"You don't have a choice in this matter. Something bad has already happened to your mother…"

"Because of a feud you've had with the pirate!"

"He took away everything! He was the cause of me losing everything!"

"No, you did that! You killed Bae's mother as revenge! It's your fault!"

"I did it because she hurt Bae and she hurt me!"

"You didn't need to kill her!"

"What would you have had me do? Turn her into a snail?"

"It would've been better than killing her!"

"I was angry. It was unavoidable."

"No, you let the darkness make the choice for you."

"Technically, it was a fairy that started this all."

"What do you mean?"

Katelyn looked at him as he drove.

"The Blue Fairy gave your brother the magic bean that brought him here. If she hadn't of done that, I wouldn't have killed Milah. The only bad part out of all that is I probably wouldn't have met your mother and you would've had an entirely different father. It wouldn't have been a happy life either."

"The Blue Fairy started this?"

"She gave Bae the bean, yes."

"You broke the deal he made with you though. He wanted his father back. You said it was the only deal you ever broke."

"It was and I regret it every day. You're right, it's my fault. I can't change the past nor the present, but I can hope for the future."

"Papa, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Just what, love?"

"I miss Mama. I feel like I'm not just losing her, but you too. She doesn't know who I am and you're changing back to darkness."

Rumple gripped the wheel tightly and didn't say another word until they were at the manor. He got out and walked over to Katelyn as she got out of the car. He knelt down on his good leg.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet girl, for making you feel that way. I was so wrapped up in my own misery that I didn't care enough to see what you were going through. Can you ever forgive me for that?"

"Yes, as long as you aren't serious about killing my best friend and his family or the entire town should something happen to Mama. You know they won't let it."

"I know. They also know me to be ruthless and mean. It's who I am to them. If I change that now, they'll wonder if I'm up to something and never leave me be."

"You do that so that they'll leave you alone?"

"Yes, I do."

"Papa, you could just ask. It never hurts to ask."

Rumple smiled at her. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Katie."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"Am I going with you? I thought you only made enough potion for one."

"I did, but I made more quickly and now I'm going to enchant your book."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't your copy of Beauty and the Beast the thing you hold most dear?"

"Actually, no, it's not."

She pulled out the necklace she had on and showed her father.

"Where did you get that?"

"Mama gave it to me before she left. She said it belonged to my grandmother. I wear it all the time. How did you not know?"

"To be honest, I guess I never thought to look."

Katelyn smiled.

"It's okay, Papa. I keep it tucked in so nothing bad happens to it. Not many people know I wear it."

"This is the object you hold most dear?"

"Yes, sir."

"This makes things so much easier. Now, we need to go pack. We have to pick up Miss Swan at noon."

"And you need to apologize for the threat."

"We'll see about that."

"Papa…"

"Like I said, we'll see."

Katelyn sighed. Sometimes you can't always get what you want.

_Katelyn ran through the hallway and up to the tower where her mother was in the library. She saw Belle sitting in her favorite spot reading Pride and Prejudice. _

_ "Mama, is it true you're going to see grandfather?"_

_ Belle looked up from her book to her young daughter. She set the book aside and pulled Katelyn into her lap._

_ "Yes, sweetheart, your grandfather has requested I come and see him."_

_ "Why, Mama?"_

_ "He said he wasn't feeling very well and that he needed to see me."_

_ "Oh, can I come with you?"_

_ "No, darling, I'm afraid you can't."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "He's sick and I don't want you getting sick too."_

_ "But I wanna go with you, Mama."_

_ "I know, sweetheart, but you have to stay here with Papa."_

_ "Will you be gone long?"_

_ "I don't know. I hope not. I hope that Papa will feel better soon and that I'll be able to come home."_

_ "I'll miss you, Mama."_

_ "I'll miss you too, my sweet girl. I have something for you."_

_ Katelyn's eyes lit up._

_ "What is it?"_

_ Belle took off the necklace from around her neck and put it around Katelyn's._

_ "This belonged to my mother, your grandmother. It'll keep you safe, but you must take very good care of it, okay?"_

_ "Okay, Mama, I'll keep it safe just like it will keep me safe."_

_ Katelyn tucked the necklace into her dress and Belle smiled._

_ "Come on, little one. Let's go see what Papa is up to in his tower."_

_ Katelyn giggled and hopped up, took her mother's hand, and they left the room to find Rumple._

_ A few days later, Belle left the castle and began the trek to Avonlea, but never made it. She'd stopped at a tavern for some food and drink when the Evil Queen intercepted her._

_ "No, stop, what are you doing?!" Belle shouted as the Queen's knights put her into a cart._

_ "I need leverage against your master, so I'm taking something he holds dear," Regina responded with a sneer._

_ "He'll never do what you want! He'll always be stronger than you!" _

_ "Oh really, dear. We'll see about that," Regina replied coldly._

_ "I'll fight for him! I'll never stop fighting for him!"_

_ Regina waved her hand and they were off to the Summer Palace where Belle would be held captive until the Dark Curse spread throughout the land. _

_ Regina made her way into the Great Hall where she spotted Rumple spinning at his wheel in the corner. She also saw the tea service sitting on the table. _

_ "Flimsy locks," she said smiling as she made her way to the table. Helping herself to the tea she continued, "I have a deal to discuss…a certain…mermaid."_

_ Rumple never looked up from the wheel._

_ "I'm not dealing today."_

_ "Are you angry with me? What is it this time?"_

_ "Don't you have a princess to chase?"_

_ "I do, but I've got another thing to do. So, where's the little maid? I've yet to see her today. Usually she's in and out of the room."_

_ "She's away at the moment. Why? What are you planning?"_

_ "So, it's true that she went to her father?"_

_ "It's none of your business."_

_ "Oh, so you haven't heard what happened?"_

_ "What are you on about? What happened?"_

_ "Oh, it's all over the land about how she went back and the tragedy that befell her."_

_ Rumple stopped and looked at Regina. He gritted his teeth._

_ "What tragedy?"_

_ "Well, when she arrived home, her fiancé had gone missing. Her father shunned her. He feared for her soul and sent her to clerics to cleanse her with scourges and flaying. When she couldn't stand the pain anymore, she threw herself off the tallest tower. She died."_

_ "You're lying."_

_ "Am I?"_

_ "We're done. Get out."_

_ Regina grinned and turned. Rumple stood at the door, urging her out. She ran a finger along the table and bringing it away dusty. She leaned over near him._

_ "Place is looking dusty, Rumple, you should get a new girl."_

_ She left. He snarled after her. He walked over and picked up his walking stick and began to destroy the glass in the cabinet before him. After that was done, he flung the stick down, walked over to the tea service and threw all the cups against the pillar, including the sugar bowl and cream holder._

_ Once done with the destruction, he collapse into a chair and heard little footsteps running towards him. He cursed inwardly at waking her. He set about soothing her back to sleep._

Rumple put together another potion so that Katelyn could go with him to find Bae.

"Papa, what makes you sure that Bae wants to be found?"

"I don't know if he does, love, but I need to find him and tell him some things."

"Can we go visit Mama before we leave?"

Rumple thought about it.

"I don't know if she'll see us, but we can stop by, okay?"

"Okay."

They grabbed their overnight bags and left the house and headed to the hospital.

Rumple led Katelyn to Belle's room and knocked at the open door. Belle looked over from watching out the window. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw him standing there. She hoped he wasn't there to try to make her remember thing she couldn't. That was when she noticed the little girl that was with him. Rumple nudged Katelyn into the room. Katelyn looked at him and he nodded. She walked over to Belle and looked up at her from beneath her eyelashes.

"Hello, who are you?" Belle asked.

Katelyn looked at Rumple again.

"It's okay, love. Talk to her," he said softly.

Katelyn turned back to Belle.

"My name is Katelyn."

"Nice to meet you, Katelyn. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to…uh…see you before we left."

"You're leaving?" Belle asked Rumple.

"Just a short trip. We'll be back in a couple of days," Rumple replied.

She didn't know why she worried about them leaving.

"Well, okay," Belle said and then looked at Katelyn, "Be careful and mind your father."

Katelyn giggled and grinned up at Rumple.

"I will, Ma…Miss Belle."

The slip-up didn't go unnoticed by Belle.

"Can I give you a hug?" Katelyn asked.

Belle was taken aback at the girl's request. Why would she want a hug from a complete stranger? Then she thought about the girl's slip-up. Did this child really consider her a mother, her mother? She looked a little more closely at the girl and noticed several similarities between her and the girl. What if she was her daughter? What kind of mother was she if she didn't remember her own child?

She finally nodded and allowed Katelyn to wrap her arms around her neck and bury her little face into her shoulder. She felt something wet hit her shoulder. The girl's shoulders shook and she knew that the girl was crying. She looked over to Rumple who had a melancholy look to him. Belle returned the hug.

"Shh…it'll be okay," Belle said soothingly. Where had that come from?

Katelyn mumbled something into her shoulder. Belle sighed and pushed the girl back.

"What did you say?"

Katelyn sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I said 'it won't be okay unless you remember.'"

Belle sighed.

"I wish I could remember, but I can't."

Katelyn's eyes filled with tears again and she pulled away from Belle. She walked over and took Rumple's hand.

"I'm ready, Papa."

Rumple nodded and looked to Belle one last time.

"Goodbye, Belle."

"Goodbye."

They left and made their way back to the Charmings to pick up Emma and then to find Bae.

Rumple knocked on the door. Emma opened it, dressed warmly.

"Ready to go, Miss Swan?" Rumple asked.

"Almost," Emma replied as Henry walked over.

"Hey, Henry," Katelyn said.

"Hey. Do you think it'll be cold where we're going or warm?" Henry asked.

"I think layers are always a good idea," Emma said and Henry nodded.

Rumple looked at the boy and then to Emma.

"I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. You own me a favor; you alone." Rumple said, annoyance touching his tone.

"Papa, be nice," Katelyn hissed.

"I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about. So either we both go or we both stay," Emma said.

"Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?" Rumple said with a smirk.

Emma looked shocked.

"Wait, we're flying?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry. I'm covering expenses. Even new ones," Rumple replied.

Snow walked over and helped Henry into his jacket as David came down the stairs to hand Emma a bag.

"You're a real gentleman, aren't you?" David said and walked over to Rumple, "Alright, Gold. You're going out there with my family. Just know, if _anything_ happens to them—"

"Then you'll what? Cross the town line and David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" Rumple asked with a sneer.

"I'll be devastated," David said, "This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them."

"I promise no harm will come to your family. After all…we have a deal," Rumple said.

"I'll make sure he takes care of them, David," Katelyn said glaring at her father. She wasn't pleased at all with his less than deplorable attitude.

"You're taking her with you?" Snow asked.

"Why would I leave her here? It's her brother we're going to find and her mother is in no state to look after her," Rumple replied.

"We could look after her," Snow offered.

"No, thank you. I'd rather have her with me. She's grounded anyways and she knew that when she showed up last night," Rumple replied, "I let it go due to the issues with her mother at the moment, but she's not leaving my sight any time soon."

Katelyn looked down as he looked over to her. She hated when her father was angry with her. She sighed and looked at Snow and David.

"Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Any time, sweetheart, any time," Snow replied.

Katelyn smiled and they all left for the airport.

_Katelyn sat in the Great Hall. Her father had gone to get something and told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was to stay put in the castle. She wasn't to venture outside or to answer the door for anyone. She paced because she felt her father's distress and there was no way to go to him. She worried about him and whether she'd lose him like she had her mother. Well, her mother wasn't lost, but she was missing. She heard the door to castle open and ran to see who it was. She gasped as she saw an unfamiliar woman and man enter it. _

_ "Are you certain that we should be here?" the woman asked, "It doesn't feel right to go through his things."_

_ "He's locked away in the dungeon. He's restrained. He can't do anything. I just want to make sure he's not holding any prisoners or anything like that," the man replied._

_ "Charming, I don't know about this," the woman said. _

_ "It'll be fine. Wait here and I'll go check the dungeon," the man, Charming, said._

_ She heard footsteps come her way and she gasped and quickly looked for a place to hide. She wasn't fast enough and Charming caught her. She fought against him. She didn't want to use her magic to hurt him, but she did anyway because she was scared and didn't know what to do._

_ "Hey!" the woman cried as she came in, "Let him go!"_

_ Katelyn stopped the flow of electricity flowing through her and Charming collapsed in a heap. The woman ran to his side and knelt next to him._

_ "Charming, are you okay?"_

_ He groaned in response._

_ "I…I…I'm…s….s…sorry," Katelyn stuttered out, terrified of the people who had entered her home uninvited, "Y…y…you sh…sh..shouldn't b..b…be h…h…here m…my Papa...he'll be back soon."_

_ "Your papa?" the woman asked as she looked up at the little girl, "Who's your papa?"_

_ Katelyn shied away and the woman put a hand out._

_ "It's okay. I'm sorry that we scared you. Can you tell me who your papa is?" the woman asked in a calm, even tone._

_ "His name is Rumplestiltskin. He's the Dark One," Katelyn replied._

_ "Rumplestiltskin is your father?" the woman asked in surprise. Katelyn nodded._

_ "He doesn't like people in his castle or people coming after me. You'd better go," Katelyn said as her voice steadied a little more, "I don't want him hurting anyone."_

_ "You won't have to worry about that anymore," the woman said. _

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Your father is locked away where he can't hurt anyone anymore. It's okay. You're safe."_

_ "What?! No! I need him! I'm not safe! I'm not safe without him! Take me to him!"_

_ "I can't do that, but I can take you with me, with us, to our palace. You'll be safe there and not have anything to worry about."_

_ "My Papa said never to go with strangers and never to trust anyone."_

_ "If I can take you to him, will you come with me?"_

_ Katelyn thought about it for a moment. She wanted so much to see him, to make sure he was okay, but she knew he'd be furious if she disobeyed him. _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Snow White. This man, Charming, is my husband."_

_ Katelyn gaped at her._

_ "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"_

_ "You're Snow White?"_

_ "Yes? Do I know you?"_

_ "No, but I know you and know that I can trust you. Papa said I could. Can you please take me to him? I want to know he's okay."_

_ Snow weighed her options and decided that she'd take the girl to see her father._

_ "Very well. Could you help me with him? What did you do to him?"_

_ "I protected myself with my magic."_

_ "You have magic."_

_ Katelyn nodded._

_ "Yes, but I only use it when I need it. I was scared and so that's what happened."_

_ "Can you fix him?"_

_ "I can try."_

_ Katelyn knelt next to Charming and closed her eyes, calling her magic to her. She put a hand over his body and projected her magic just as her father told her. Charming groaned again and opened his eyes._

_ "What happened?" he asked._

_ "You were electrocuted by a kid," Snow replied with a smirk._

_ "Powerful kid," he said as he looked at the girl, "Who are you?"_

_ "My name's Katelyn," Katelyn replied._

_ "Well, it would be nice to meet you if I didn't have tiny dwarves hammering in my head," Charming said._

_ Katelyn giggled. _

_ "Katelyn, are you here by yourself?" Snow asked as she looked around._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Where's your Mama?" Charming asked._

_ "I don't know. She's been missing for a few years. I miss her so much. Papa hasn't been able to find her. I'm scared that something bad happened to her."_

_ "You don't think…" Snow began._

_ "No! Papa wouldn't ever hurt Mama! He loves her and she loves him!"_

_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," Snow said softly._

_ "Can we go please? I really want to see him."_

_ "Yes, we can go," Snow replied._

_ "Snow, it's too dangerous. What if he tries something?" Charming asked._

_ "He won't. I promise he won't," Katelyn said, "Please let me see him. I need my Papa."_

_ Charming looked at Katelyn and then to Snow. He nodded and Snow helped him to his feet. _

_ "We'll let you see him, but you have to promise that you won't do any magic. Promise?"Charming said._

_ "I promise."_

_ "Alright, well, then, let's go," he said._

_ They left the Dark Castle and made their way back to the palace. _

_ Katelyn was antsy in her seat as the carriage went on. What if Papa wasn't happy with her trusting Snow and Charming right now? What if he was hurt? What if he hurt someone else? Several more scenarios ran through her head. She began to shake._

_ "Katelyn, are you alright?" Snow asked as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder._

_ "I just need my Papa. I need him."_

_ Katelyn broke down into tears and Snow pulled her to her. She rubbed her back gently. _

_ "it'll be okay. Shhh, it's gonna be okay."_

_ Charming watched the scene unfold and saw that his wife was taken with the little girl. He smiled as he thought about their child that was growing in her womb. He knew that this proved that she was going to be an amazing mother. _

_ They arrived at the palace and Snow and Charming led Katelyn down to the darkened dungeon. She shivered at the cold and Charming put his cloak around her. She smiled her thanks and snuggled into it. They came to a corridor that had a cage at the end of it. _

_ "He's in there. Are you sure about this?" Snow asked._

_ "Yes, I'm sure. He won't hurt me."_

_ Katelyn walked over to the cage and put a hand on one of the bars._

_ "Well, what do we have here?" she heard her father's voice and then he turned around and gasped as his eyes laid on her, "Katie, what are you doing here?"_

_ "I asked Snow and Charming to bring me to you, Papa. Are you okay? I was so scared that you'd…"_

_ Katelyn's eyes filled with tears and Rumple reached out of the cage as one of the guards moved to intercede, Snow put up a hand and stopped him. _

_ "Let them be," Snow said._

_ Rumple nodded his thanks to them and caressed his daughter's face. She leaned into his touch._

_ "Papa, what's going to happen?"_

_ "A curse is going to take us from this land and put us into another one. We won't remember who we are until their baby breaks it. She's the key to it all."_

_ "Why did they lock you up here?"_

_ "Because I tried to collect on what's mine and they tricked me."_

_ "How?"_

_ "No need to worry about it, sweetheart. I'm okay."_

_ "Papa, what am I supposed to do now?"_

_ "I want you to stay with them."_

_ "But I want you! I don't want to go away from you! I want you! Papa, I'm scared!"_

_ "I know, darling, I know. I want to stay with you too, but it has to happen this way. We'll be together again, I promise. You be good for the royals. Act like I've taught you. Behave yourself and do as you're told."_

_ "Papa, what about Mama? If she's missing, will she be with us in this other land?"_

_ Rumple tried to swallow past the lump that formed in his throat._

_ "I hope so, love, I truly do. Now, go. It's too cold down here for you. We'll be together again."_

_ "I love you, Papa."_

_ "I love you too, my sweet girl."_

_ Katelyn turned and walked back to Snow and Charming. They guided her out of the dungeon and up to the dining chamber._

_ "Are you hungry?" Snow asked._

_ "No."_

_ "I could have someone get you something."_

_ "No, I'm fine. You can send me back to the Dark Castle now. I don't want to be a bother. You don't have to do what Papa said."_

_ "Oh, honey," Snow said as she faced the girl, "We're going to take care of you. I don't care who your father is, you're someone who needs help and we're going to give it to you."_

_ "You don't like my father. You keep him trapped like an animal. Why would you want to care for me, his spawn?"_

_ "Where have you heard that word?" Snow asked._

_ "The mean lady in the mirror, Regina."_

_ "I should've known."_

_ "She's not the only one. Everyone in our village calls me that when they think I'm not listening. I don't have any friends and Papa is all I have."_

_ "Oh, don't listen to them. It doesn't matter if your family is different. People should care for others no matter who their parents are. Your father wants you to stay with us and that's where you'll stay. I'll have one of the dwarves prepare a room for you. What do you like?"_

_ "My favorite story is Beauty and the Beast. I love to read and I love bears."_

_ "Well, we'll see about a room full of books and bears then."_

_ Katelyn giggled. Snow pulled the girl to her._

_ "You'll be safe here, sweetheart, I promise."_

_ "Thank you, Snow."_

_ "You're quite welcome. Oh, I meant to ask, who is your mother?"_

_ "Princess Belle of Avonlea. She went missing three years ago and we haven't heard from her since."_

_ "Belle's your mother?"_

_ "You know Mama?"_

_ "We were friends when we were children before my mother passed. How did Belle come to live in the Dark Castle with your father?"_

_ "Well, it's a long story."_

_ "I'd like to hear it."_

_ Katelyn smiled and she and Snow walked through the castle as she told her all about how a princess went from being a princess to a maid and to a mother. _


	9. Baelfire

**Disclaimer: Ehhh...see chapter 1.**

The ride through town was quiet for the most part. Katelyn sat in her seat, fidgeting with the end of her dress. Henry reached over and took her hand, grasping it gently. She looked over at him. He smiled at her and then looked to the front, at Rumple.

"So, where are we going?" Henry asked.

"Logan International Airport," Rumple gritted out.

"I think he meant the one after that," Emma interjected.

"Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?" Rumple said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Do you really think that shawl's going to work? Or her necklace?" Emma asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all gonna have problems," he snarked before adding, "It'll work."

They all watched at the town line approached faster and faster. They crossed over it. Rumple and Katelyn were enveloped in a blue glow before both returned to normal.

"So?" Emma asked softly.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin. And we're going to find my son," Rumple said with a smirk. He glanced back at the mirror to his daughter who nodded that she was okay.

Henry looked at Katelyn as well.

"I know who I am," she said at the look in his eyes.

"I'm glad," Henry replied.

The car relapsed into silence the rest of the way to the airport. They parked and checked in with their bags. They then began making their way through security.

"Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke, Mr. Gold?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Are you worried about meeting your son?"

"No, Henry, I'm fine."

Katelyn put a hand on his and he calmed. He patted her hand.

"How about we talk about this later, kid? We're next," Emma said.

"It must be really hard not to use magic, being like everyone else," Henry stated.

Emma put the bins out and began taking her shoes off. She looked at Rumple who seemed confused.

"You've gotta put your shoes in," Emma said.

Henry walked through the metal detector with no problem as did Katelyn. They looked back at their parents.

"How terribly uncivilized," Rumple growled.

"Uh, scarf and the cane go into the basket," a security guard said.

"What?" Rumple asked.

"Scarf and cane go in the basket," the guard said again.

Rumple's eyes widen and he looked to Emma.

"I can't," he whispered.

"You have to," Emma replied.

"It ain't rocket science, Buddy. You ever been on a plane before?" snapped a man in line.

"Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?" Rumple snarled at the man and went to lunge for him before Emma grabbed him.

"My…father's a little nervous. We're headed to a family reunion. Sorry," Emma said to the man.

"Your father?" Rumple asked in surprise.

"Just put your shawl in the bin. I'll help you through."

"If I let this go, I could forget who I am."

"I'm not gonna let that happen."

He took a moment to gather his wits about him and considered what Emma said to him. He finally nodded.

"Okay."

He put his cane into the bin as well as the shawl and walked, unsteadily and unaided, through the metal detector. Emma followed close behind. She quickly grabbed his shawl and wrapped it around his neck. He took a few breaths before noticing the look that Emma was giving him. He nodded that he was alright and they began to gather their things.

"Guys, there's a Cinnabon's here!" Henry exclaimed as he was unaware what had happened.

Katelyn looked back at her father and walked over to him. She couldn't feel his distress, but could see it in his stance. She knew he was nervous and that walking through the metal detector had taken a toll on him. She placed her hand in his and held tightly as they all walked after Henry to the vendor.

"Papa?"

"I'm okay, Katie."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Katelyn nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Can I have a cinnamon roll too, Papa?"

He looked at her and considered her request.

"Yes, you can."

She smiled at him and took the offered money. She caught up with Henry and they both bought their items and returned to the adults. Henry, Emma, and Katelyn took seats in the terminal while Rumple paced.

"Do you want something to eat?" Emma asked.

"No," Rumple replied.

"Something wrong?"

"Stop asking me that. I'll be right back," he snapped and walked off to the restroom.

Emma and Henry looked at Katelyn who watched him go.

"Is he alright, kid?" Emma asked Katelyn. Katelyn shook her head.

"I can't feel him, but I know that look. He's scared. He just won't admit it to anyone. He's so scared that Bae won't talk to him or give him a chance to speak. It's all he wants."

Their flight was called for boarding. Emma looked to Henry.

"Kid, go get him. Tell him we're boarding soon."

"Okay."

Henry got up and went over to the bathroom. Katelyn watched him. She didn't know what her brother was going to do, but she hoped that he'd listen to their father before he did anything else.

Henry walked back over and not too long after that Rumple came out of the bathroom and they boarded the plane. They found their seats. Emma and Henry sat together as Katelyn and Rumple sat together.

"You good, kid?" Emma asked Henry. He looked over at her with a big smile on his face.

"You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride, and we're going on a quest like in the book. The only thing that could make this day better…is more frosting," Henry replied.

Rumple's leg bounced as every nerve in his body was tense. Emma looked over and saw him in this state.

"It's going to be alright," she said, "We're going to find your son."

"I know," he replied.

Katelyn looked over at her father and touched the leg that continued to bounce. He looked at his daughter who gave him a smile. He relaxed a little to her touch and she leaned against him. She pulled her book out and opened it to the place she'd marked off. She began to read softly to him and he settled in his seat, calmed by his daughter's voice.

Emma looked at Henry who grinned at her. She was a little unnerved at the scene before her because she'd never seen Rumple act in such a manner with anyone except that night when she found out that he was Katelyn's father. She couldn't believe how this little girl could make the nervous, on-edge, most powerful sorcerer in all the realms seem so docile and tranquil. It was shocking, to say the least.

The flight attendants began to relay instructions and information out for their flight and safety precautions. Emma noticed that neither Rumple nor Katelyn paid attention to what they were saying and continued to read the book. She glanced at the cover and shook her head as she saw the title.

"How many times have you read that book, Kate?" Emma asked.

Katelyn stopped and Rumple glared over at Emma who didn't back down, but gave him a look of defiance. Katelyn patted her father's leg and looked at Emma.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I've had it a long time and we read it almost every night. I guess hundreds of times," Katelyn replied.

"Any particular reason why it's so special?"

"Well, it's Mama and Papa's story."

"Come again?"

"Mama is Beauty and Papa is the Beast. Ask Henry. They're in his storybook."

Emma looked at Henry who pulled it out and flipped to their story.

"It's not the same in Henry's, but there are some similarities."

Emma nodded as she continued to read over Henry's shoulder. Katelyn went back to reading softly to her father and this is how the duration of the flight went. A woman glanced over at them and smiled.

"It's so nice to see parents who still believe in reading with their children," she said, "I wish I saw it more often."

Emma and Rumple looked at each other and then to the woman.

"Oh, we're not together. This is my son and that's his daughter. We're just traveling together," Emma said.

"Didn't stop you from calling me your father in the airport," Rumple murmured low enough just for Emma to hear him.

She blushed slightly.

"Thank you, ma'am, for the compliment. My associate and I are proud of our children as they are still interested in the written form as opposed to the electronics most children have nowadays," Rumple said to the woman, giving a charming smile of his own.

The woman turned back in her seat.

Katelyn grinned up at her father, proud at the way he handled that moment. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as they continued to read. It wasn't long before the flight was over and they began to deplane. Katelyn stuck close to her father as they made their way to baggage claim to get their luggage. After that, they hailed a cab and went to a hotel.

"I thought we were going to go directly to your son," Emma said.

"I see no sense in carting our luggage around the city trying to find Bae," Rumple said as he handed her a room key, "This is to your room. Henry is staying with you and Kate with me."

Emma nodded and took the key before leading Henry to their room to put their luggage away.

"Fifteen minutes to freshen up and then we're on our way again, Miss Swan," Rumple told her.

She nodded as she and Henry entered their room. Katelyn followed her father to their room. He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. He flipped on a light switched near the door and led her inside. She carried her bag to one of the queen sized beds and set it on it.

"Papa, isn't this a bit much? We're not going to be staying long."

"It's safe and near to where Bae is. I think it's fine."

"Thank you for being nice to Emma."

"Nice? I'm just being civil."

"Okay, Papa. Are we going to be able to find exactly where Bae lives and how do you know where he is? You never did tell me how you found him."

"It's no matter, love. All that matters is that I did and now we have to go meet him. Are you ready?"

"In a moment, I need to use the restroom."

"Okay, but be quick."

"I will."

Katelyn hurried off to the bathroom. Rumple paced the floor as he waited for his daughter. His thoughts strayed to the boy he'd abandoned long ago. Katelyn came out of the bathroom and looked up at his pensive expression. She took his hand and he looked at her. She gave him a smile and he smiled back. They walked out of the room and went to Emma and Henry's room to gather them. They hailed a cab and drove to the address that Rumple supplied the driver with.

Getting out of the cab, Katelyn noticed that her father was even more on edge. He stopped and looked down the sidewalk. Emma and Henry stopped and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, "Is this the right place?"

Rumple looked up as Emma asked the questions. Katelyn squeezed his hand.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"Let me guess, he isn't expecting you?" Emma asked. Rumple didn't answer and just looked at her. "Well, who doesn't love a surprise?"

Emma turned and walked ahead with Henry following her. They entered the building that Rumple indicated that Bae lived in. They stood before the gate and examined the names next to the boxes. Henry leaned up and looked at them.

"No Baelfire," he said.

"Yeah, that wouldn't fly as an alias," Emma said to Henry before turning to Rumple, "Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?"

"It doesn't work that way," Rumple replied through gritted teeth.

"Do any of these names mean anything to you?" Henry asked.

"Well, names are what I traffic in. But sadly, no," Rumple said melancholy.

Emma glanced over the boxes again and pointed to one that had the number 407 on it with no name next to it.

"Here's your boy," she said.

"No. It could be vacant," Rumple argued.

"You may traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people that don't want to be found. And those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts," Emma said as she pressed the intercom button and it clicks on, "UPS package for 407."

The intercom clicked off and Henry looked up at her.

"Maybe you should've said FedEx," Henry said. Katelyn giggled at him.

There's some noise off in the distance.

"He's running," Emma said as she looked out to see a man coming down the fire escape and take off down the streets of Manhattan.

"That favor you owe me. This is it. Get him to talk to me. I can't run," Rumple said.

"Watch Henry. I'll be back," she replied as she took off after the man.

Henry and Katelyn looked at each other and then to Rumple who looked more nervous than ever. Katelyn took his hand gently.

"It'll be okay, Papa. She'll catch him."

"I certainly hope so, love."

"I'm hungry," Henry said as he saw a hot dog stand.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Katelyn asked. Henry shrugged. "Ugh, boys!"

"Hey!" Henry said.

"Alright, children, let's get you something to eat," Rumple said as he led them to the vendor.

They ordered their food and began eating.

"Don't worry," Henry said, "Emma's really good at catching people."

"Well, my son's been running away for a very long time now. And I have a feeling he's equally adept at it," Rumple said as he felt hopeless.

"Well, at least we found him, right?" Henry asked.

"Indeed," Rumple replied.

Henry took another bite of his hot dog before Katelyn elbowed him. He looked at her and she gave him a look.

"Oh, and, uh, thanks for the hot dog. I forgot," Henry said as he blushed.

"You are quite welcome. And thank you," Rumple said as Henry looked confused.

"For what?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass," Rumple said as he began to walk with the children following him, "You…are a remarkable young man."

Henry smiled.

"You know…I forgave her," Henry said. Rumple looked at him confused, "Emma…for giving me up. She thought it was best for me then. That's why she did it. I'm sure your son will get it too."

"Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't quite so noble," Rumple said sadly.

"But you're here now. And you want him back, right?"

"More than anything."

"Then that's all that matters."

Katelyn smiled at Henry for giving her father hope. She only hoped that it was enough to help him through this.

"Papa, Emma will get Bae and you'll talk and everything will be fine."

Rumple smiled and patted her hand. He led them back to the building where Bae had took off from and waited for Emma to return, hopefully with Bae in tow. Henry noticed Rumple getting even antsier.

"Why are you so nervous? When I found my mom, I was excited," Henry said.

"Because I have the benefit of more…life experience," Rumple said, "I know that things don't always happen the way we want them to."

"Sure, but in my book, it says you can see the future," Henry said, "Why can't you just look and see what's gonna happen?"

" Well, that is complicated. I didn't always have it. And then when I did... well... it's maybe not the gift one would expect. Seeing the inevitable... can be a terrible price," Rumple replied.

"But you wouldn't have to worry about stuff. You'd just know," Henry said.

"Well, that is complicated. I didn't always have it. And then when I did... well... it's maybe not the gift one would expect. Seeing the inevitable... can be a terrible price," Rumple replied.

Emma walked in at that moment and Rumple looked at her expectantly.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

"Did you find him?" Rumple asked, trying to be hopeful.

"Sorry. Your son…got away," Emma said sadly.

Rumple walked around her and up to the intercom box and began to push all the buttons.

"Gold, wait. What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm finding my son," he replied as the door buzzed open and he began to ascend the stairs.

Emma looked at Katelyn and Henry who followed after him. They get to the hallway where Bae's apartment number is.

"He's gone," Emma said as Rumple bends to begin picking the lock.

"But he lives here. He'll be back, and I'll be waiting," Rumple replied.

"Stop. You can't just break in," she said.

"Yeah, well actually, that's something I'm quite adept at," he grumbled back.

"He might not come back," she tried to reason with him.

"Okay. Finding people is what you do, Ms. Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here—Who he is, what he does, who he loves," he murmured.

"No. Don't do this. There are things called laws," she said.

"I'll be lookout," Henry chimed in and went to the end of the hallway to look around the corner. Katelyn looked stuck.

"No, I…" Emma said to Henry before looking back to Rumple, "You could get arrested."

"Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited," Rumple said as the lock clicked and he opened the door.

"Papa, this doesn't seem like a good idea," Katelyn said softly.

"It's the only way to get your brother back, love, I'm willing to do anything," he replied.

"But breaking the law, Papa, you know better."

He walked into the small apartment as the others followed him. Emma still protested, but when something caught her eye, she stopped. Katelyn watched as she walked to the window and pulled the Dreamcatcher hanging there down.

"You find something, dearie?"

Emma started when he walked up behind her.

"Nothing," she replied, "Uh, it just looks like a Dreamcatcher."

"Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it? You're lying to me."

"Just get back to looking, okay?"

"No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me."

"You don't know what you're talk-"

"Tell me!"

Emma looked to Henry and Katelyn.

"Kids, go wait in the bathroom."

"But I can help-" Henry began to protest.

"What? Why?" Katelyn asked.

"Henry, go!" Emma ordered. Henry took Katelyn's hand and they walked to the bathroom. "There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost."

"What, you think me a fool? You're holding back. I want to know what and why."

"I'm not holding back-"

"Did he tell you something?"

"Gold-"

"Did he tell you something?!"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything."

"But you talked to-"

"Ah! Don't put words in my mouth-"

"Tell me! You tell me, or I'm gonna make you tell me!"

"You don't have magic here."

"Oh, I don't need magic."

"You really wanna do this?"

"Do not push me."

"Don't push me."

"We had a deal! A deal! No one- no one breaks deals with me!"

As the last word came out of Rumple's mouth the door burst open and the man, Bae, came running in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouted at Rumple.

"Bae?" Rumple said as the man nodded, "You came back for me."

"No, I came back to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals."

"Please, Bae, just talk to me."

"I have no interest in talking to you. You can go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Neal…" Emma said.

"Emma, I got this."

Rumple looked curious at the two.

"You two know each other," he surmised, "You two know each other. How?"

"You sent me chasing after him," Emma said.

"No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying! How do you two know each other?!"

Henry and Katelyn both walked into the room.

"Mom? What's going on?" Henry asked Emma.

"Papa, are you okay? What's happening?" Katelyn asked Rumple, a little scared from all the yelling.

"Hey," Emma said softly as she tried to comfort Henry.

Rumple put a hand on Katelyn's shoulder and pulls her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at Neal.

"Who is this? Who are they?" Neal asked looking from Henry to Katelyn.

"My son," Emma answered shortly. Neal looked to Rumple.

"My daughter, your sister," Rumple replied.

"What?" Neal looked confused.

"Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked Emma. Katelyn looked up at Rumple who just nodded.

"I need you and Katelyn to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay?" Emma said as she began to usher him and Katelyn to the other room, "Come on."

"Wait," Neal said, "How old are you?"

"Don't answer him," Emma told Henry, still pushing the both of them to the other room.

"How old are you, kid?!" Neal shouted.

"Eleven! Now why is everyone yelling?" Henry shouted.

Katelyn looked at Henry before looking back to Neal. She then looked at her father who was just as confused.

"He's eleven?" Neal asked.

"Mom?" Henry said to Emma.

"Is this my son?" Neal asked Emma.

"No. My dad was a fireman. He died," Henry said as he looked to Emma, "That's what you told me. You said…"

Emma cupped Henry's face in between her hands.

"Is this…my son?" Neal asked again.

Emma, still cupping Henry's face, whispered, "Yes."

Henry backed away from Emma and climbed out the open window onto the fire escape. Katelyn looked stunned at the news, as did her father. She glared at Emma before taking off after her best friend.

"Kate, no!" Rumple called.

"Papa…"

Rumple saw the look on her face and he nodded and Katelyn continued through the window. She climbed up the steps to sit next to him.

"Why would she lie to me about my dad?"

"I don't know, Henry. Maybe he hurt her. Maybe she didn't want to share you, I don't know."

"I'm so mad at her right now."

"I know. She lied to you. It's the first time she's lied to you."

"If she lied about this, what else has she lied about?"

"I don't know."

"So my dad is your big brother. That makes you my aunt."

Katelyn grinned.

"I guess it does. Does it make you happy that we're family?"

"It does, but I don't like the way I had to find this out."

"Me either. Maybe she did have a good reason."

"Henry," Emma said as she walked over to them. Henry looked away from her and Katelyn glared at her.

"Katelyn, can you give me a moment to talk to Henry, alone?" Emma asked.

"Why? So you can lie to him some more?"

"Kate, it's okay," Henry said softly.

Katelyn looked at him and nodded. She touched his arm gently and he smiled at her.

"I'll be inside if you need me," she said as she walked back into the apartment to her father and brother talking somewhat civilly to one another.

"You were once a good man," Neal said.

"I can be that man again," Rumple said, "I've changed. Look…I came here…to this city without magic."

"Yeah, yeah, and you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes. Still think that that can make it all better. It won't. You can't," Neal said scoffing, "You have no idea what I've lived with. You're so worried about you. You know what I've dealt with? Every night for more years than you could know... the last thing I see before sleep is the image of you—You and me over that pit, your hand... wrapped around mine. And then you open your grip. And as I fall away, all I can see is your face. Choosing all…this... crap over me. Letting me go... now it's my turn. Now I'm letting you go."

"I'm sorry," Rumple said.

"I don't care," Neal replied, "I didn't get closure, so you don't either. Gotta go."

"Oh Bae."

"No," Neal said, "Time's up."

"Well, what about me?" Katelyn said, "I've done nothing to you and all I wanted was to meet you."

Neal stopped and turned to the little girl standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't ask for a sister."

"You didn't ask for a son either, but you've got both now."

"Why are you here? Where's your mother? Better yet, who's your mother? I'm surprised anyone could love him enough to have a child with him."

Katelyn walked over to Neal and kicked his shin. Neal grabbed it and began to rub where her shoe connected with his leg.

"Katelyn Jane, don't kick your brother!" Rumple scolded.

"But Papa, he was talking bad about Mama!"

"It doesn't matter. You don't kick people! Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry for kicking you," she grumbled.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. So, who is your mother?"

"My Mama is Belle. She's back in Storybrooke."

"Belle? Why didn't she come with you?"

Katelyn looked at her father. He nodded.

"She's in the hospital. A pirate shot her and now she doesn't know who she is or who we are."

"Oh man, she doesn't remember who you are at all?"

Katelyn shook her head with tears in her eyes. Neal felt horrible and knelt down in front of Katelyn.

"I'm really sorry for saying what I did. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault."

Katelyn's voice cracked as she spoke and Neal pulled her to him in a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"I guess I could use a little sister."

Katelyn laughed and pulled back. Neal wiped the tears from her face.

"You're not so bad for a brother."

"How did you and Henry meet?"

"When go to school together. We've been best friends since the day we met."

"So now you know he's your nephew."

"It explains the connection we have with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just don't hurt him. He's special."

"I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt him."

"Good."

Emma came in the window.

"He wants to meet you," Emma said. Neal nodded and climbed out the window, leaving Emma, Rumple, and Katelyn looking on.

Rumple sighed.

"I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted them, Papa."

"It's not your fault, love. It's mine. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

"Just give him time, Papa. You can't expect forgiveness from the first meeting. It's going to take time."

"I hope so."

Katelyn looked at Emma who watched Neal with Henry.

"You shouldn't have lied to him to begin with. Now he's going to have a hard time trusting anything you say."

Emma looked over at Katelyn.

"I know and I regret it."

"Why did you lie to him about Bae?"

"I didn't want him to think of his father as a bad guy or as the man who let me go to jail for something he did."

"You should've told him."

"I know that now. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to him."

"Good."

"How does it feel to meet your big brother?"

"He's not what I expected, but he's okay."

"Do you think he'll ever talk to your dad?"

"I don't know. He's as stubborn as Papa."

"I heard that!" Rumple said.

"I'm sure you did!" Katelyn replied with a grin.

"Cheeky," he said with a smirk.

Katelyn laughed. Emma smiled at the two of them.

"Maybe getting to know his father won't be so bad if Neal is any type of father like your Papa is with you," Emma said.

"Papa is the best. He would do anything for family, but especially me, Bae, and Mama. I'm sure that goes for Henry now."

"We're all family now," Emma said.

"Who knew, right?" Katelyn said.

They all laughed.

**AN: I do apologize for the wait. Real life has been extremely hectic and I haven't been feeling up to writing. I'm iffy on the scene where she and Bae finally meet and all that afterwards, but I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	10. Poisoned

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Neal and Henry talked for a while before they came back through the window. Henry walked over to Katelyn.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Henry said.

Neal nodded.

"Come on, let's go for a walk and let you guys see the sights of New York," Neal said.

Katelyn looked at her father and he nodded.

They left the apartment and walked down the sidewalk. Henry and Neal were animatedly talking with one another while Katelyn listened intently. Rumple and Emma trailed along behind them as if they were puppies with their tails tucked between their legs.

They walked until Neal spotted a pizza shop. He stopped and turned to them.

"So, uh…you like pizza?" Neal asked. Katelyn snickered.

"He'll eat anything," Katelyn replied, "He's always eating."

Henry gave her a look and Katelyn giggled.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you're going to tell me the best pizza's in New York and I gotta try it, right?" Henry asked.

"Actually, it's in the Kingdom of Damarian on the north shore of the Dragon Fields of Zorn," Neal said suppressing a chuckle. Henry gaped at him and Katelyn giggled. "Nah, it's in New York. Here, let's get you a slice."

"So, you're really from there?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I am," Neal replied.

They went into the pizza shop while Katelyn stayed back with Emma and Rumple. She looked at Rumple.

"Don't you want to try the pizza, darling?" Rumple asked softly.

"I do, but I figured that I should let them go on their own and enjoy themselves. He needs his son more than he needs a sister," Katelyn said.

"Oh, Katie, I don't think that's true. He just doesn't know how to be a big brother," Rumple replied.

At that point, Neal came back out and looked at her.

"Hey, you want a slice?" he asked.

Katelyn smiled and nodded.

"Well, come on before Henry eats it all!" Neal said with a grin.

She giggled and went in after him. They came out a short time later with their pizza.

"Good?" Rumple asked and she nodded.

"Emma, Neal wanted to show me the museum. Do you think we can go back to the apartment and get my camera?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, well, I…kids like culture, right?" Neal said.

"Sure. Yeah, that's fine. You like the New York Pizza?" Emma asked Henry.

"Yeah. It's cheesy, delicious, and doesn't lie," Henry replied.

Katelyn elbowed him and he looked at her. She shook her head. He sighed. They began walking back to the apartment. This time Emma and Neal walked together and Henry, Katelyn, and Rumple walked together.

"So should I call you 'Grandpa' now?" Henry asked.

"Call me whatever you like," Rumple grumbled back.

"Papa, are you alright?" Katelyn asked.

"Fine. Just tired," he replied.

"So, Neal, do you think we can take the subway?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Let's go get that camera," Neal said as he opened the door.

"Come on," Henry said as he leapt up the steps with Neal and Katelyn after him.

They got to the apartment and got the camera. Neal picked it up and they began to walk down the steps.

"Here," Neal said handing the camera to Henry, "So after this, maybe Times Square?"

They heard a commotion in the lobby. Katelyn felt a sharp pain in her chest and ran down the steps.

"Papa! Papa!" she yelled as she reached the bottom floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Neal asked as he followed Katelyn.

"One of your dad's enemies found us," Emma replied while she was gasping for breath.

Katelyn knelt next to her father. She took his hand with tears in her eyes.

"Papa?"Katelyn said.

Rumple was gasping and grasped his daughter's hand tightly.

"It'll be alright, love. It'll be okay," he said to her gently.

Emma helped Neal to take Rumple upstairs to the apartment. The steps were grueling and it took so long to get him up them. They finally got to the apartment and got Rumple onto the couch. Emma went back down the stairs to find a place to lock up Hook.

"Papa, are you going to be okay? Maybe we should get you some help," Katelyn said.

"I'll be fine, love," he replied softly.

"Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. He shouldn't be causing anyone else any problems. And get this—he had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here," Emma said as she came back into the room.

"How'd he get a pirate ship into New York?" Neal asked.

"It's cloaked," Emma said, "Don't worry. He's not gonna hurt any of us."

"He already has hurt one of us!" Katelyn exclaimed as she leaned against the couch where they'd placed her father. She took his hand tightly and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Is Mr. Gold going to be okay?" Henry asked as Emma pulled out her phone.

"He's going to be fine, Henry," Neal said.

"Mr. Gold, are you alright?" Henry asked him as he walked over to him.

Rumple grabbed his collar and pulled him to him.

"_You_ stay away from me! _You_ caused this. _You_ brought us back here. _You_ did this!" Rumple growled at the boy.

He let Henry go and Katelyn glared at him.

"That was not necessary. Henry had no idea what would've happened," Katelyn snapped at him, "Apologize."

Rumple stared at her with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry, Henry. She's right," Rumple said.

"It's okay," Henry said.

Emma came over and handed him her phone.

"Hey, kid. The battery's dead. Go into the other room and see if you can find a charger, okay?" Emma said.

"Okay," Henry replied.

Neal knelt next to Rumple and began to reexamine his wound. Noticing the change of the wound he gasped.

"Oh man, we gotta get him to an ER and fast," Neal said.

"No, it's pointless," Rumple said as he groaned in pain.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked as she noticed that his wound had taken on a yellowish-greenish hue.

"It's poison. It's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this world. It's... it's not from here," Rumple said in a strained voice.

"Hey. Hey, hey. There's gotta be some way we can save you," Neal said.

"Papa, you can't die! Please don't leave me alone!" Katelyn said as the tears fell down her face.

Rumple caressed her cheek.

"There is a way to save me," Rumple gasped out.

"Storybrooke," Emma said, "There's magic there. We need to get him back."

"I'll get a car," Neal said as he got up to go.

"No, no, no. We don't have time. We need something faster," Rumple said as he grunted in pain, "The Captain's ship."

"The Jolly Roger instead of a car?" Emma asked.

"It's the fastest vessel in all the realms," Rumple explained.

"Well, that's great, but who's gonna captain it since the only guy qualified wants you dead?" Emma asked.

"I can do it," Neal replied.

"Bae?" Rumple said in questioning.

"Yeah, I can do it," Neal said.

"You know how to sail a pirate ship?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I do," Neal replied.

"When did you learn to sail a pirate ship?"Rumple asked.

"A long time ago," Neal answered.

Neal pulled out his phone and sent a text as he and Emma went towards the other room. Katelyn sat beside her father with his hand clenched tightly in hers.

"Papa, please don't leave me."

"I'll try my best, love, but this poison is working through me quickly. It's only a matter of time."

"I can't lose you too. Mama doesn't know who I am and isn't able to care for me. What am I going to do without you to help us get her memory back?"

"Sweetheart, I promise to do my best to beat this poison, but if I can't…"

"You will, Papa. You have to believe!"

"If I can't, I want you to stay with your brother and do your very best to help bring your mother's memories back. Can you do that?"

"I'll try my best, Papa."

Katelyn had tears streaming down her face. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Bad news, Gold," Emma said as she came back into the room.

"What, worse than an incurable poison?" Rumple retorted.

"I don't know. You tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power?" Emma asked.

Rumple took in deep breath.

"Get to your point," he growled.

"Cora's after it," Emma said, "The only way to stop her is to have David and Mary Margaret get to it first."

"Yeah, let Cora try," Rumple said smugly.

"You can't seriously be willing to risk this, not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke," Emma said annoyed.

"Ms. Swan, that dagger has not left my possession for centuries," Rumple said, "It's not about to now."

"Here's the thing. You're dying... and right now we are your best hope. Time's come for you to start trusting someone. If I were you, I'd start with family," Emma said.

"What family?"Katelyn asked, "You who lies, your parents who've locked up my father and done nothing to help my mother? As far as I'm concerned, this family isn't very dependable and only comes to my Papa for help when they need it!"

The lights flickered and crackled as Katelyn got louder with her outburst.

"What the hell was that?"Neal asked.

"It's Kate," Henry replied, "She's really upset and the strength of her magic is coming out in the only way it knows how to in a land without magic."

Rumple stroked Katelyn's back soothingly. She laid her head against his shoulder and cried.

"I'll tell them, but they must keep it safe, no matter what," Rumple said.

"I'll make sure they agree to that," Emma said.

Rumple nodded as Emma went in the other room. He continued to rub Katelyn's back. Neal hung up from his call and walked over next to his father and little sister.

"Papa, how are you feeling?"Neal asked.

"I've been better," Rumple replied, "Bae, I need you do something for me."

"What?"

"If I should die…"

"Papa, don't talk like that, you'll be fine."

"If I should, I want you to look after your sister. At least until they find a way to bring back Belle's memories. Please do this for me, son, promise me."

"I promise, Papa."

Katelyn sobbed into her father's shoulder. Neal laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"He'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I have faith. You should too."

Katelyn nodded and smiled slightly.

Emma came back out and Neal stood up.

"I've got us a ride to the docks. We just have to go get it," Neal said.

"What are we going to do with the kids?" Emma asked.

"I'm not completely invalid. I can watch them," Rumple snarked.

Emma looked at Neal who shrugged. She turned to Henry and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, kid, we'll be back here shortly, okay? Then we'll head home and try to help your…grandfather get better," she told him.

"Okay. Hurry back," he replied.

Emma kissed his forehead.

"Take care of my son, Gold," Emma said.

Rumple looked at her and Katelyn glared in her direction.

"Papa is very capable of looking after us. You shouldn't worry," Katelyn growled.

Emma huffed and she and Neal left the apartment.

"Katelyn, you shouldn't act that way towards an adult," Rumple scolded.

"Papa…"

"I mean it. I know she messed up, but I have messed up too. You've seen where it's led me."

Katelyn's eyes watered. She buried her head back into his shoulder. Henry walked over to them.

"M…M…Mr. Gold, are you going to be okay?" Henry inquired.

Rumple bared his teeth at the boy's direction.

"I'll be just fine."

"Papa, what is it? Are you hurting?"

"No, darling, I'm okay."

Rumple still worried that Henry was the one to be his undoing. It certainly seemed that it was about to come true and he resented the boy for that.

Katelyn hated the fact that she couldn't feel her magic like she could in Storybrooke. She couldn't imagine going back to the way things were before without her powers. She missed her magic and she hoped that once they got back to Storybrooke that she could heal her Papa.

"How long do you think it will take Emma and Bae, Papa?"

"I don't know, love. Hopefully, they'll be quick."

They waited in silence and soon Neal and Emma were back. Now it was onto the next problem of getting Rumple into the car. Neal grasped his arms and helped him off the couch. He put an arm around his neck and Emma put the other around hers. Katelyn and Henry followed behind them; Katelyn carried her father's cane in her hands. The stairs were a battle, but they got him down them though they almost fell a couple of times. They finally made it to the car and got him into the backseat. Katelyn sat with his head in her lap and Henry climbed into the third row seat. Neal got into the car and they drove to the docks.

They got onto the ship and Emma and Neal took Rumple below deck. They settled him in the crew's quarters and Neal headed topside to begin their trip back to Storybrooke. Emma hesitated a moment, watching Katelyn fuss over her father before she went topside herself.

"Katie, love, I'm okay."

"No, Papa, you're in pain and you're dying. That is far from okay!"

"Honey, come to Papa."

Rumple opened his arms and Katelyn stepped into them. She buried her face into his good shoulder. He felt her tears fall onto his skin.

"Do you really think the Charmings are going to save you?"

"I don't know, love. I think they'll do everything they can because they're supposed to be heroes."

"Papa, I love you."

"Oh, my sweet girl, I love you too, so very much."

Rumple held her gently. He noticed that she'd nodded off and he tried to shift slightly without waking her, but jarred his wound. He groaned loudly. Emma walked into the room.

"You don't look comfortable," she remarked, "Do you want me to move her?"

"The poison racing towards my heart will cause discomfort. No, she's fine. Let her sleep."

"Tell me about, uh, this knife of yours. Cora and Regina…if they do have it, they can make you do anything?"

"Indeed."

"Like…kill us all?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "You're hoping I bleed to death now, aren't you?"

"You're Henry's grandfather. We're family now. I'm going to save you."

"Oh, I feel so reassured."

Emma arched a brow at him and he smirked.

"You really have that little faith in me."

"No, I just find it hard to believe that you and your parents would do everything you can to help me just because I'm the boy's grandfather."

"Whether or not we like you is beside the point, you are a part of Henry's life and a part of our family now. We'll do what we can to save you, but not for just his sake, but Katelyn's as well."

He contemplated what Emma just told him and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She turned and walked out of the room.

**AN: Apologies for the long wait. It's been so difficult lately. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though it's a little short.**

**Next up: They arrive in Storybrooke and the battle begins.**


	11. The Miller's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT otherwise RumBelle would be canon!**

**AN: This chapter gave me a fight, but hopefully it'll get easier from here. Next Episode is simple and then Selfless, Brave, and True followed by the big one which is Lacey. That one is going to be completely rewritten! I hope you enjoy!**

Rumple groaned at the pain shooting through him. He looked down in hopes that the groan didn't wake his precious girl and it hadn't. He knew that she hadn't been sleeping well since what happened with her mother. He thought of his beautiful Belle and how she and Katelyn would be without him and his protection. He didn't want to leave them or Bae especially after just getting him back. He knew there was a lot he had to reconcile for with his son and knew that their problems may never be reconciled. He sighed and hissed as the sigh caused more shooting pain. Katelyn moved and moaned, but didn't open her eyes. He caressed her face gently, ran his fingers through her curls that reminded him so much of her mother. She whimpered and buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay, little one, it's okay. Papa's here; Papa's got you," he said soothingly.

She whimpered again then sighed as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. He noticed the tears on her cheeks that had fallen during her slumber. She whimpered again and thrashed about before crying out.

"PAPA! NOOO!" she wailed.

"Katie, it's okay! Papa's here! Shhhh, waken up, my love! Papa is right here!"

Katelyn opened her eyes and sat up quickly, narrowly missing the top bunk with her head. She looked around. Rumple noticed the frightened look in her eyes. He reached for her and she locked her gaze on him. She then threw herself on his chest. Rumple had to bite back a groan of pain as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She sobbed loudly.

"What is it? What happened?"

Katelyn shook her head and curled into him a little more, causing a grunt of pain. She pulled away quickly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Papa! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms back around her.

"It's okay. I'll endure anything to make sure that you're okay. Don't worry about me, sweetheart."

"But I am worried, Papa, I'm so scared. I'm losing you and I've lost Mama."

It was the same fears being brought up again. She was terrified of being left alone. His heart broke a little more as she sobbed again, her hot tears soaking through his shirt.

"It'll be okay, Katie. I promise you that it will be okay."

"You promise you'd never leave me too and you are! You're dying!"

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that. Don't think about it, okay? Let's think about me getting better, and about the Charmings finding a way to stop Cora and Regina."

Katelyn sat up and looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

Rumple chuckled at her.

"It's just…maybe I'm finally trying to have hope that I can be saved."

"Could you say that again? I don't think I heard you clearly."

Katelyn put a hand to her ear. Rumple reached out and tickled her. She squealed loudly and he laughed. For the moment, the pain was forgotten and they could just laugh.

Emma rushed down below after hearing the screaming and the squealing. She feared that something had happened to the kid and Gold. She stopped outside the quarters and listened to them laugh. Emma felt confused. How did a man who was dying and a girl on the verge of being an orphan, so to speak, laugh so freely? She knocked at the door as she walked in.

Rumple and Katelyn looked up at her as she walked in.

"Yes, Miss Swan? Have we arrived?" he asked.

"Yeah, Neal is docking the ship and then he's going to come help me take you up and off the ship. Everything okay here?" she inquired curiously.

"Fine, Emma. Papa and I were just having some fun," Katelyn replied as she grinned at her father.

"Okay," Emma said.

Neal came in the room with Henry following behind with Ruby in tow.

"Hey, um, Ruby came to help and there's a truck coming this way," Neal said.

"Hey, Ruby," Katelyn said as she wrapped her arms around the she-wolf.

"Hey Katie," Ruby replied.

"How's Mama?" Katelyn asked as she looked up at her.

"She's the same. That man is up and roaming about. We've all been watching him," Ruby reported.

"So, he's fully recovered?" Emma asked.

"Yep, Whale is ready to discharge him from the hospital," she said.

"Good," Rumple spoke, "The faster he's discharged, the faster he can go home."

"Hey, hey, Papa, let's worry about getting you better first," Neal said as he moved to Rumple's side as he struggled to sit up.

Ruby got on one side of him and Neal got the other and they helped him to his feet. They got him through the door with Emma following along behind.

"Wouldn't it be better if I just teleported everyone off the ship?" Katelyn asked.

"No….I don't….want…you to…..use magic," Rumple said.

"But Papa, we came here so that I can heal you, didn't we?" Katelyn asked softly.

"Sweetheart….let's talk….about….this later," he gasped out.

Katelyn nodded and they were on the move again. They got topside and then disembarked the ship. They were close to the end of the docks when David and Snow pulled up. They both jumped out of the truck to help.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked frantically.

"Yeah, yep, we're alright," Emma replied.

David ran to Ruby and took Rumple from her.

"Uh, I drove a ship," Henry declared happily.

"Did you now?" David asked grinning at his grandson.

"Yeah, my dad showed me how," Henry replied as he looked at Neal who looked at him proudly.

David looked at Neal.

"That's me," he said with a grin.

They got Rumple to the truck. He looked extremely wiped out.

"Thank you," he said, his voice strained, "Thank you."

Rumple turned to sit on the bumper.

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" David asked.

"Oh, you'd know if she was, and most of you would be dead by now," Rumple replied.

Snow stepped up.

"Well, we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen," she said.

"We will," said David.

"And this time, we finish it," Snow snarled.

"Mary Margaret-,"David began.

"David, she needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is _our_ family. We are going to protect it," Snow interjected.

David grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

As he spoke to Snow, Katelyn made it over to her father's side.

"Papa, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, love. I just have to catch my breath."

"Are Snow and David going to kill Cora?"

"I don't know."

The others walked over to join them.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. The magic there can protect us," Rumple replied.

Neal and David helped him off the bumper and into the truck. Katelyn stood up and began to walk behind them.

"Emma is sending Henry with Ruby. Shouldn't we send Kate too?" David asked.

Katelyn hurried up to them.

"I'm staying with my Papa! I'm not leaving him!" she shouted.

"Sweetheart, don't shout. It would be better if she went with us. I don't want Cora getting to her," Rumple said.

David and Neal nodded and helped him into the truck. Katelyn got into the truck beside him. She leaned against him as Neal got in beside her. David got in and told them the others would follow in Ruby's car.

"Are you sure you want her here for this?" David inquired.

"No, I'm not, but she won't leave me. If I do send her with Henry and Ruby, she'll just teleport back to me," Rumple replied.

"You could send her to Belle," David offered.

"She doesn't even remember her. How can I expect her to take care of a little girl that she has no recollection of?"Rumple remarked.

"Maybe…"

"No, she's staying. If it gets too dangerous, I'll send her away."

"You will not! I told you I'm not leaving you and I can hear you! I'm right here!"

Rumple looked over at Katelyn.

"If I decide it is too dangerous, you will go somewhere else that's safe! I'll not have you hurt because of me!"

Katelyn folded her arms across her chest and huffed as she threw herself back against the seat. Rumple groaned, partly because of the pain and partly because he didn't want to deal with his daughter's stubborn streak at that moment.

"Kid, Papa knows what's best for you. Let him keep you safe for as long as he can," Neal said softly.

Katelyn glared at her brother.

"How would you know? You haven't been with him for a long time! You don't know anything!" Katelyn growled at him.

"Now, that's enough! I'll not have you squabbling with your brother, young lady. If I have to send you away, I will! That's final! Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," she grumbled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"The tears won't help your case either. I understand that you're scared of losing me, and I understand that you want to be with me as long as you can, but I need you to be safe. I love you, my little one."

Katelyn buried her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. She sobbed quietly. Neal took her hand in his. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, kid. I understand why you did."

David pulled up outside the shop. They got out of the truck. He and Neal helped Rumple into the shop while Katelyn hung back. She stared at the library her mother never got to open, hoping that one day it would be.

"Hey, Kate, come on," Neal called to her.

As they walked in, they noticed that Emma and Snow were already there.

"Emma, could you go in there and see if you can find what looks like an empty jar and bring It here, please?" Rumple asked breathlessly.

"An empty jar?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

He nodded as the guys carried him to the back of the shop and helped him onto the bed.

As he settled on the bed, Emma came between Neal and David holding a glass jar that looked empty.

"Emma, did you find it?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's nothing in it," she replied as she gave it a shake, She looked at it confused.

Neal and Katelyn shared a knowing look.

"What the hell?"Emma exclaimed as she reached in and pulled out something in her hand.

"Invisible chalk," Rumple said and pointed to the front, "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might wanna prepare for battle."

They walked away to prepare themselves, Katelyn stayed behind. Snow followed before Rumple called to her.

"Oh! Oh, wait. Wait, please. Can you get me a warmer blanket?" he asked as he pointed to the cabinet, "In the cabinet."

Snow went to the cabinet and opened it. She stood shocked for a minute before she turned with a two-sided candle in her hands.

"Katelyn, go check and see how they're doing please."

"Papa…"

"Please…"

Katelyn left the room to Snow and her father. She walked to the front to see Emma knelt down scratching the floor with the chalk. Her brother walked over to her.

"Missed a spot," he remarked.

"You're hilarious," Emma deadpanned.

"I didn't know you were magical," Neal said.

"Oh, my. Are you getting judge-y about this? 'Cause you're not allowed to have opinions about surprises, Mr. Son of Rumplestiltskin," she snapped and went back to drawing the line.

Katelyn snorted and giggled. Neal looked at his sister and then back to Emma.

"Oh…" he started.

"What "Oh?""

"I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise."

"You think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged?"

Katelyn looked at Neal with wide eyes.

"You're engaged?! Why am I just hearing about this?" Katelyn exclaimed.

Neal was saved from answering when David walked in.

"We're all clear outside," he said as he walked to the two, "Everything okay?"

Neal smirked and looked over at Emma who nodded that they were good. Katelyn turned to head back to her father. She stopped at the door as she heard Snow and Rumple talking.

"…I control her and make her do the right thing and I let you die. Takes care of two evils at once," Snow said.

Katelyn gasped. She pulled back the curtain and saw Snow standing before her father with the double-sided candle between them. She was about to say something before her father spoke.

"I'm just imagining poor Henry's face when he finds out that you killed his grandpa. Not to mention the fact that Katelyn will be inconsolable without me and just imagine what that could mean for the town when her powers are erratic due to her emotions," Rumple replied.

Emma pushed past her and Katelyn followed behind.

"I drew the invisible line…I think," she said as she walked over to Rumple, "What now? You cast a protection spell?"

"No, no. You're gonna do that for me. I'm relying on you," he replied as he flicked his gaze over to Snow.

Snow turned to Emma.

"I'm going to go check on your father and Neal," she said as she walked away.

Emma nodded.

Katelyn cornered Snow and used her magic to pin the princess to the floor.

"Wha…Kate, what are you doing?" she asked as she gaped at the girl.

"You'd let my father die?!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Your father isn't a good man, Kate. He's evil and he wants me to do something evil to save his life," she said as an explanation.

"So? Do it! As long as my Papa lives! I need him, Snow. I can't live without him!" Katelyn cried.

"Kate, if I let him die, we won't be in danger anymore," she replied.

"What about the fact that I'll be an orphan if he dies?" Katelyn said as tears ran down her face.

"You still have your mother," Snow said.

"She doesn't know who I am!" Katelyn cried.

Snow reached out to touch her but stopped when Katelyn pulled away and looked up to see a protection spell being put on the shop. She glared at the princess again before rejoining her father.

He laid back on the bed as she came over. He looked up to see his daughter standing with tears in her eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

She shook her head and then the shop began to rumble. She looked around and David came in.

"It's them. Regina and Cora," he said as he handed Emma a short sword, "They're here."

He left the room and Emma turned to look at Neal and them. They followed David out into the front. They heard the door crash open.

"Come here, love."

"Papa, I'm scared."

"It'll be okay, sweetheart."

They heard crashing and yelling before Emma and Neal came running back into the room. The door bell sounded someone's departure. Katelyn huddled next to her father.

"What happened?" Rumple asked.

"Cora had to choose between Regina and the dagger and she chose the dagger. I threw them both over the counter and we ran back here after I drew a line with the chalk," Emma said breathlessly.

They stood there idly as they waited for Cora's next attack when Emma's phone rang.

"David? For now. I got the spell up in the back room," she said, "She's not with you? I don't know. Find her, David."

Emma hung up the phone.

"Did anyone see Mary Margaret leave or get thrown?" Emma asked.

They shook their heads. Emma looked worried.

"She's not with David?" Neal asked.

"No, where the hell could she have gone?" Emma asked.

Emma and Neal stood beside Rumple and Katelyn. Katelyn was tucked just behind Neal who held a sword towards the door.

"It's getting weaker," he said, "She's gonna get through."

"Maybe it's for the best," Rumple said, "At least this cursed power will pass from this world."

"No," Neal said as he set the sword down, "No, you're not dying."

Katelyn buried her head into his shoulder.

"I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please," he replied as he reached towards Emma.

She pulled her cell from her pocket and scrolled for the number before handing it to him.

"Belle as in Kate's mom?" Neal asked.

Emma nodded. Rumple put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Belle. It's Mr. Gold," he said, "I-I-I know. I know. It's just, uh, sweetheart, I'm dying. I know that you're…you're confused about who you are. So I'm gonna tell ya. You are a hero who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me wanna go back, back to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you, Belle."

He hung up. Katelyn started sobbing. Emma opened her arms from the other side of the work table and she ran into them. Emma picked the girl up and held her as she cried.

"Didn't know you had that in you," Neal said.

"Oh, I'm full of love. I've spent a lifetime looking for you…for a chance to say "I love you." And I'm sorry."

"I didn't think you would go back on our deal."

"I just made the wrong choice. May I?" Rumple reached a hand to his son.

"I'm still angry," Neal said as his voice broke.

"I know," Rumple replied.

Neal grabbed his father's hands and sat with him. Katelyn buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Is….he…r-r-really gonna…die?" Katelyn sobbed out.

"I don't know, kid. I really don't know."

"I'm….gonna…be…an…orphan."

"No, honey, you have family. We'll look after you."

"How…can…I-I…trust…some-one…who is…will-ling…to let…Papa die?"

"I'm not willing to let him die. I'm trying to help him."

"N-n-not you."

They turned as they heard the shield come down. Cora walked into the back room as soon as Emma shoved Katelyn behind her and Neal shoved Emma behind him.

"You two, outta the way," she said as she waved her hand and they were enveloped in purple smoke.

Katelyn was left standing between her father and Cora.

"Stay away from him!" Katelyn yelled.

"Katie, go," Rumple gasped.

"Papa…no!"

"Go!"

Katelyn looked to Cora one last time before teleporting away from them to just outside her mother's room. She stood in the door with tears in her eyes as she waited to feel the final pain of her father leaving this world. She sobbed loudly and her mother looked up at her.

"Is…he?" Belle asked.

"I…don't know. He…made…me…leave," she replied.

"Come here," she said as she patted the bed beside her.

Katelyn ran over to the bed and climbed in. She tucked herself into Belle's side and cried. Belle stroked her hair gently though she didn't know what she was doing.

"Ma…Miss Belle…what happens….to a child…whose father…is dead…and mother…doesn't….know…who she is?" Katelyn asked.

Belle was taken aback from the question. It seemed that this child really did believe that she was her mother.

"I don't know, really. Surely there's some family that the child has."

Katelyn sniffled and sat up.

"Not ones she'd trust."

She felt a shiver as if being called.

"I have to go."

"Go where? Are you okay?"

"Fine, but I really have to go. Thank you, Ma…Miss Belle."

"You're welcome. Be careful."

"I will."

Katelyn left the room. She disappeared in the hallway and showed up to where she felt her name being called, the shop. She looked around and saw her father standing there, healthy.

"Papa? How?"

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Happy tears fell down her face and she looked up at him.

"Papa, you're okay! I'm so happy you're okay! Where's Cora and Regina? Are they gone?"

"Cora…is dead and Regina has gone to make arrangements for her body."

"How is…the candle…wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember reading in a book that the candle can save a life by taking one, oh Papa, you didn't?"

"I didn't. Snow did."

"You corrupted Snow White to kill someone?! I understand why she said what she said now!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I walked back to the room, I heard her say something about letting you die. I got mad at her and now I understand why she said that about getting rid of two evils at once."

"Kate…"

"I told her that I would do it if I could save your life, but I didn't know what the price would've been. Now, I know. Papa, you told her to kill Cora and save you, didn't you?"

"I implied it, but she was the one with a choice and she made it."

"Because you put the idea in her head and told her how sad Henry and I would've been, knowing that she just let you die!"

"Kate, I…I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you or Bae. Not after having you together. I wanted to get your mothers memories back so that we could be a family."

"At the cost of Cora's life and Regina's ire, now she's going to try to kill Snow! You have to warn the Charmings!"

"She won't try to kill her."

"She will and you know it!"

"I have to go pay my respects to Cora tomorrow. I'll find out what she's up to and if it's trying to kill Snow, I will warn them, okay?"

Katelyn nodded.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can. Call Emma and let her know that everything is okay."

"Okay, Papa."

She walked to the front of the shop and called Emma. She answered all her questions and told her that they were going home.


	12. Getting Rid of Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Yeah, excuses, apologies, guilt...now that we're past that! Enjoy the latest chapter!**

They walked outside the shop and Katelyn looked at her father.

"Papa, how are we going to get home when your car is still at the airport?"

Rumple waved his hand and his Cadillac was right in front of them. He looked over to his daughter and grinned.

"I'm glad you're okay, Papa."

"Me too, love, me too."

They got into the car and left. The ride home was quiet and Katelyn kept looking over to her father every couple of seconds.

Rumple sighed at the last time he caught her staring.

"I'm not going anywhere, Katie. I'm fully healed."

"It's just…I was so scared and now you're better."

"I know. I'm sorry it happened the way it did. I wish Cora didn't have to die for me to live."

Katelyn looked over at her father. She studied his face and listened to his voice when he spoke of Cora. It was almost as if he were talking about her mother.

"You loved Cora, didn't you?"

Rumple looked at her daughter. She was definitely her mother's child. He couldn't hide anything from her just as he couldn't hide anything from Belle.

"I did, but it was a long time ago. It was before I met your mother. I'd fallen in love with her, she broke my heart, and tore her own out to avoid any feelings."

"Why?"

"She wanted nothing more than to be queen and she wanted to see people suffer, but she couldn't do that if she wasn't ruthless. She tore her heart out to become cold and work her way to become queen."

"Did she ever become queen of the realm?"

"No, she raised Regina and was ruthless with her and groomed her for the crown so that she could live vicariously through her. It's a really long story."

"Is that why Regina is the way she is?"

"Kind of."

"But Papa…"

"Katelyn, I'll tell you the whole story some day, but not tonight, okay? I'm tired and you're tired. Let's just have dinner and go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay, Papa."

They pulled up to the house and went inside. Rumple fixed them grilled cheese and soup. Katelyn looked at her bowl as a tear slipped down her cheek. Rumple looked at her.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"This is the first meal Mama learned to cook here."

Rumple looked at his plate and then back to his daughter. He put a hand over hers and she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"We'll get her back, Katelyn. I promise you that we will get her back."

Katelyn got up and climbed up into his lap. He hugged her close.

"You need to eat something, love."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Please try. Mama would want you to."

She looked at him and nodded. She got down and went back to her own chair. She took a bite of her grilled cheese. She then dipped it into the soup and took another bite. Before she knew it, she'd finished the whole thing.

"I guess I was hungry."

She giggled. He smiled at her.

"Go ahead and get into the shower. I'll be up to tuck you in when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

Katelyn ran upstairs while Rumple cleaned up the dishes. He then went down to the basement for a bit.

Katelyn got into the shower. It was nice and warm. She was still in shock that she'd almost lost her father today. The tears came and she was overwhelmed. She sat in the shower until the water ran cold. That was how Rumple found her.

"Oh, sweetheart, come on, let's get you warm and into some pajamas."

He pulled her from the tub and wrapped a towel around her. He ignored his knee and lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room. He set her on the bed and turned to her dresser. He pulled out some flannel pajamas and a shirt that said "Princess." He dressed her and then brushed out her curls. She sat there and let him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's not important. It's over and It didn't happen."

"What didn't?"

"I didn't become an orphan. You didn't die."

"No, no, I didn't."

"I guess it just really hit me all at once. Everything that happened the last few days, it all hit me. I'm really tired."

"I'm sure you are. Come on, go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in."

She brushed her teeth and walked back into her room. Her bed was already turned down and her father was in his spot with a book in his lap. She climbed up next to him and snuggled against him.

"What are we reading?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"Why that one?"

"It's been a few crazy days so why not get lost in a crazy book?"

She giggled and settled as he began to read softly to her. He barely got through the first chapter before she was already asleep. He smiled at her. He got up, set the book on the bedside table, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much, Katelyn. I'm going to do everything I can to bring your mother back and to reconcile with your brother."

Rumple walked out of her room and made his way down to the basement. He poured him a tumbler of whiskey. He let the liquid burn down his throat as he knew that there was no way for him to get drunk due to being the Dark One. He sat down on the stool and stared at the photos before him, one of young Bae and the other of Belle and Katelyn before the whole mess happened.

"I will bring you back, my loves. I will have my family whole once again."

The next morning, Rumple woke to Katelyn tapping on his shoulder. He'd fallen asleep on the couch. He groaned and cracked an eye open.

"Papa, it's time to get up! I don't want to be unprepared when Regina comes."

"Regina isn't going to get to you, love. She's more concerned with Snow White."

"All the more reason to get up and put a wrench in her plans, now come on!"

She tapped his shoulder again.

"What makes you think I want to help the Charmings?"

"I don't know, maybe because they helped you and they're family."

Rumple opened his other eye and looked at his daughter. He sighed as he saw his Belle standing before him. Katelyn had her hair pinned back like her mother usually did and her curls fell over her shoulders. She stood over him with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her young face that mimicked her mother's.

"Alright, I'm up. I'll do it for you."

Katelyn grinned and scampered off to the kitchen.

Rumple groaned and sat up. Next time, he would not drink much and he would be sure to make it to his bed. Now he had to face Regina with a sore back and throbbing ankle. This was going to be a horrible day.

After breakfast, Katelyn ran upstairs and began getting ready for the day. As she came out of her room, Rumple stopped her in the doorway. She looked up at him.

"No, I'm going."

"Not this time, little one. Any other time, yes, but Regina is on the warpath and I will not put you in the line of fire."

"But Papa…"

"No. I mean it and you will not follow me."

"Well, can I at least go to Henry?"

"No, because he's most likely at the loft with Snow White and she is Regina's target at the moment."

"But…"

"No, I think you can go stay with your brother."

"I don't even know what room he's in!"

"Room 8 at Granny's."

"Of course you'd know."

"Go on now. I'll come get you when it's clear."

"Does Bae know I'm coming?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll find a way to surprise him."

Katelyn giggled. She hugged her father.

"Be careful, Papa."

"I will. I love you, my darling girl."

"I love you too."

Rumple kissed Katelyn's forehead and sent her off in a puff of smoke.

Katelyn looked up as her father's smoke cleared and saw she was standing just outside Room 8. She sighed, raised her hand, and knocked on the door. She waited as she heard movement inside and the doorknob opened to her brother standing there, fully dressed as if he was going somewhere.

"Katelyn, what's up?"

"Papa told me I had to come stay with you. He's gone to visit Regina to find out her plans for Snow."

"Not even a brother for 2 days and I'm already on babysitting duty."

"I'm not a baby and am quite capable of taking care of myself! He sent me here and I don't have to stay. I just wanted to see if my big brother wanted to spend some time with me, but I guess not!"

Katelyn turned to walk away, but Neal caught her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just heading down for some breakfast. Wanna come?"

"I had breakfast at home, but it would be nice to talk and get to know you from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Papa has told me a lot about you."

"Oh…"

"Not bad. Well, there was that incident of you running naked through the village, but I think we can overlook that."

Katelyn giggled and Neal turned red.

"He swore he'd never tell anyone that story!"

"I can only imagine 8 year old Baelfire running around for all to see. Better yet, better not."

Neal reached out and tickled her sides. She squealed as she fought to get away from her brother's fingers. He laughed at her and she punched his arm lightly.

"Alright, let's head downstairs. I'm starving."

They headed downstairs to the diner.

Neal chose a booth about halfway in and took a seat with his back to the door. Katelyn sat across from him. Ruby sauntered over with a smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Ruby…" Katelyn said with a groan.

Ruby looked at Katelyn with a blush in her cheeks.

"Hey, Kate, what're you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm spending time with my brother."

Ruby looked at Neal and back at Katelyn.

"Oh…what can I get for you?" Ruby said with a little less enthusiasm.

Neal chuckled and placed his order. Ruby walked off.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing."

"No? It seemed like something."

"She has this need to walk up to every guy she sees and flirt with them mercilessly. I don't know if she does it because that was who she was cursed as or if she is trying to hide behind that mask still."

"You know, you're kind of deep for a kid."

"I know. I read a lot."

"Like what?"

Katelyn looked down and wringed her fingers together. Neal noticed her discomfort.

"What?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't. I promise."

"Well, I read fairy tales mostly. My favorite is Beauty and the Beast."

Neal wrinkled his brow.

"You mean, your favorite is your mother's and Papa's story?"

"Yeah, the book is entirely different than what actually happened, but there are some similarities. Did Papa ever read to you as a kid?"

"He did until I was old enough to read to myself. Then I just took over from there."

"Why do you go by Neal here?"

"Well, Baelfire is out of place here. I wanted to lay low so I chose a name that wouldn't get noticed much. How did you get your name?"

"Mama named me. Papa was just glad I was healthy and let her name me anything she wanted. She named me Katelyn. My full name is Katelyn Jane Gold…well, it is now."

"It wasn't always?"

"No, when the curse was cast, Regina separated Mama, Papa, and I. I lived with a nice couple until Papa got his memory back."

"Only Papa?"

Katelyn looked at him.

"Of course. He put a back-up plan in the curse before he handed it to Regina to be cast. His memories returned once he heard Emma's name from her mouth."

"Emma broke Papa's curse?"

"Yeah, he knew she was destined to be the Savior."

"How?"

Katelyn looked at him again.

"Never mind."

Katelyn giggled.

Ruby came back with Neal's breakfast and set a chocolate milk in front of Katelyn.

"I didn't order that."

"It's cool, Bae."

"Yeah, she's good," Ruby said, "It's a thing we have."

Neal nodded and Ruby walked away.

"Could you really try to call me Neal? I don't really answer to my Enchanted Forest name anymore."

"I can try, but you've been Bae my whole life. It's really hard to change that now. I know for certain that Papa won't ever call you Neal."

"I know, but please try."

"Okay, Neal, I'll try."

"So what's that with you and Ruby?"

"Oh, she notices that when I'm in a mood or, recently, when Papa sends me away that chocolate makes me feel better. She does that and never charges me for it. It makes her happy to look after me especially after she became friends with Mama."

"She and your mother are friends?"

"Yeah, before Mama lost her memory, Ruby helped her out."

"Wow, you've got friends everywhere. It was hard for me to make any with Papa being the Dark One."

"I don't really have that many friends."

"You could've fooled me."

Katelyn cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since we've came down the steps, everyone hasn't stopped staring at us, particularly me. They seem ready to jump at the sign of trouble."

Katelyn took a look around the diner. Granny was by the register peering over her glasses. Grumpy sat in the corner, seeming to read the paper with Doc and Dopey next to him. The Hatter sat nearby as well with his daughter, Grace. Not to mention Michael and his twins sitting at a booth opposite the Dwarves.

"Huh, I guess I just didn't notice. I bet it's more that they don't want anything to happen to me because they're afraid of Papa not because they're my friends. Any other time most of them wouldn't care except Jeff, Ruby, Granny, and Grumpy. They others could care less."

"What about the girl? Is she not a friend?"

"Grace? Not really. She's friends with Henry more than me. We talk a bit, but we don't really spend time together."

"So my son, your nephew, is your only true friend?"

"For the most part, yes. I don't really have friends my age because they're afraid of me and of Papa."

"Because of the magic?"

"More or less. People fear what they don't understand."

"What about your relationship with Emma? Are you guys friends?"

"Before I got my memory back, she was the one who helped me and Henry figure out a lot of the curse stuff. I got close to her, but after I found out about what she had done by lying to him, I lost my trust in her. Now, I guess we're friends because she helped Papa and is trying to make amends with Henry."

"What exactly did she tell him?"

"That you were a fireman and you died in an accident."

"So that's what he meant back at the apartment."

"Yep. Now we both know the truth."

Neal chuckled.

"So how did you and Henry become best friends?"

"When he was old enough to come to school, I looked after him. I thought it strange that he was getting older when none of the rest of us was. When he got older than me, the roles seemed to switch. That was when Snow gave him the book and he went to find Emma. When she came back to town, my then nightmares started. I didn't know they were memories until later when they all came back after overhearing Papa face down Regina over my Mama's special tea cup."

"What was so special about the cup?"

"It was the cup she chipped when she first came to Papa's castle. It was when she first realized that all the bluster Papa works up is a mask to protect himself. It's also a symbol of their love."

Neal nodded as his cell rang.

"It's Emma. Hold on."

He answered the phone as Katelyn looked around again at the not so subtle patrons of the diner. He snapped the phone shut.

"What's up?"

"Regina is after Snow to cast a curse on Henry to make him think he loves her. Emma wants me to take him to New York with me."

"What?! No! I can protect him! He doesn't have to go anywhere!"

"It's already been decided, Kate. I'm sorry, but it's best for him. I'm sure if you ask Papa he'll let you come too."

"Away from Storybrooke and the power of the Dark One? The one place he feels he can protect me? I don't think so! I can help if you let me! Regina doesn't dare mess with me, especially since I've already knocked her on her arse."

"Hey, language! I'm sorry, but Emma and I agree that it's best."

Neal waved Ruby over and ordered a sundae with extra everything on it.

"He doesn't know! You're bribing him! He won't fall for it!"

"Yeah, he will."

"We'll see."

The door opened to Emma and Henry walking into the diner. Henry looked reluctant to be there. Emma moved him over to where they were. Neal turned in his seat.

"Hey, buddy! Saved you a seat."

"I'm gonna get a coffee," Emma said.

"Yeah," Neal replied as Henry moved to sit down next to Katelyn.

"Hey, Henry."

"Hey."

Ruby came over with the sundae on a tray.

"Here you go. One large sundae. Extra everything."

"Thanks Ruby," Neal said as he pushed the sundae to sit in front of Henry.

"Extra everything?"

"What?"

"You think I don't know a bribe when I see one?"

Katelyn snorted and Neal looked over at her.

"I told you he would know what you're trying to do," she said grinning.

"That obvious, huh?" Neal asked.

"Duh…"Katelyn said and looked at Henry who had pushed the sundae away and folded his hands on the table.

"So what do you want?" Henry asked.

"Well, your mom had told me about what's been going on, and we thought that Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now. So I was thinking…Why don't we go to New York?"

"New York?" Henry said in disbelief.

"Well, Regina can't cast that curse if you're in New York. There's no magic there."

"Someone should try to find a way to get rid of magic here. My mom wouldn't be able to cast the curse. My family wouldn't wanna kill her. It'd—It'd solve everything."

"I don't think it's that easy," Katelyn said. Neal looked at her.

"Yeah. You know what? You're right. But until then, why don't you come with me?"

Henry thought a moment and nodded.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," Henry replied, "I'll be right back."

Henry got up and went to the bathroom. Katelyn watched him go.

"See? He does want to come with me."

"I didn't say he wouldn't want to. I said he'd recognize the bribe. I'm going to go check on him."

Katelyn got up and followed after him, knowing that he had run. She looked outside the back of the diner to see that he'd gotten a good head start. She took off after him. It seemed like she was running forever until she saw him run into the stranger that had been wandering around town. Something about the man seemed off to Katelyn, but she shrugged it off and walked over to them.

"Henry, there you are!"

"Kate, you following me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She eyed the stranger as he leaned down to grab Henry's bag and handed it to him.

"Good luck on your merit badge," he said as he walked off.

Katelyn turned and looked at him.

"Merit badge? What is he talking about?"

"I told him I was a Boy Scout. If you're coming with me, we need to go. They'll be catching up soon."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to destroy magic."

"What? Henry, that's not the answer!"

"It is if it'll stop my family from wanting to kill each other! Are you coming or not?"

Henry took off again. Katelyn sighed and ran after him. They went to the mines.

"What do we need here?" Katelyn asked.

"Dynamite. I'm going to blow up the well."

"You think that'll get rid of magic?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Henry, what about the good magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's good magic here too."

"Good or bad, magic is still ruining my family!"

"And it hasn't ruined mine?!"

Henry ran faster as he got to the well first and took the dynamite out to place it on the well. Katelyn caught up with him.

"If the Dark One didn't exist, Bae…Neal might have never been drafted to the Ogres War! If that curse hadn't existed, my Papa wouldn't be who he is today! If the Blue Fairy hadn't stuck her nose where it didn't belong, Neal wouldn't have been sent to this world! Papa wouldn't have to have had Regina cast that curse! Cora would've probably had true love! Mama might've been married to Gaston and I probably might not have been born! Magic has ruined both our lives, but I can't give it up because it's a part of me!"

"You could try!"

"No, I couldn't! It would be like asking you not to breathe!"

At that moment, Regina stepped out of the shadows as he struck a match to light the dynamite.

"Henry?"

She came out with her hands raised in surrender. Katelyn turned and looked at her, placing herself between her nephew and the Evil Queen.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked closer.

Henry picked up the dynamite.

"I'm getting rid of magic. I-It's ruining everything, and you can't stop me."

"All that's gonna do is get you killed."

"You just say that because you need magic. So you can cast that curse on me."

Henry struck another match and just as he was about to light it, Regina waved her hand and the dynamite disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"I can't lose you, Henry," she said as she walked closer. Katelyn put her hand out which stopped Regina momentarily. Katelyn looked at the Evil Queen, but at that moment she didn't see the Evil Queen. She saw the concerned mother who loved her son and didn't want to lose him. She put her hand down as she continued forward. "You mean too much to me."

"Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Mary Margaret."

"Henry, she has to pay."

"The curse—it won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake."

"But it will be something. I know it's hard for you to understand right now, but you'll see. We can be happy. We can have everything."

Henry shook his head as he stepped back. "Not like this."

"Hey, Regina! Get away from my son!" Emma shouted.

Regina pushed Henry behind her. Katelyn stood between her, the Charmings and her brother.

"He's not yours, he's mine. And after I cast this, you'll never see him again."

"That's never gonna happen," David said.

"You wanna kill Mary Margaret, you're gonna have to go through us," Emma replied.

"Okay," Regina said with a smirk as she conjured a fireball in her hand as David pulled his gun and cocked back the hammer.

Henry ran between them. Katelyn took one of his outstretched hands in hers and put a shield around them.

"Stop!"Henry yelled.

"Henry, get out of the way!" Neal yelled trying to get to him.

"No! Not until someone helps me destroy magic!"

"There's no way to get rid of it. You can't just blow it up," Regina said. Katelyn saw the battle raging between the Evil Queen and Regina behind her eyes.

"Magic isn't the problem, kid," Emma said stretching her hand out to them, "It's her."

"It's not just her. It's everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret," he said and turned to Regina, "Look at what it did to you. It's ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things."

Katelyn looked at him.

"And bad people," Emma said desperately wanting him to take her hand.

He turned and moved towards Regina. Katelyn let the shield down as she knew that no one was going to hurt anyone else.

"Please," he said, "It's gonna destroy my family. Help me get rid of it."

Regina looked at him.

"I can't do that, Henry. But there is something I can do," she said as she took the curse, held it over the fireball she still held, and dropped it in.

"Thank you," he said as he turned and went to Emma.

Katelyn went to her brother and they all walked away from Regina.

"What were you two thinking?!" Emma yelled.

"I was trying to keep him from getting himself killed," Katelyn replied.

"So, you were going to let him blow himself up?!" Emma yelled.

"No! I wouldn't let him do it! You couldn't see it, but I was protecting him the whole time!" Katelyn yelled back.

"Guys, come on," Neal said, "You both were trying to look after Henry."

"I have to go," Katelyn said, "Papa's calling me."

"I didn't hear a phone ring," Emma said.

Katelyn looked at her and she nodded.

She vanished in a puff of pink smoke and appeared at home in front of her father.

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I told you to stay with your brother and then I hear you took off with Henry and faced down Regina! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did what I thought what was right! I was helping my nephew, your grandson!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, young lady! You could've been killed! You never think about things before you do them! You're just like your mother!"

"At least one of us is!"

Katelyn stormed upstairs and slammed her door. Rumple groaned and dropped himself on the couch. He shouldn't have lost his temper. Now he had to fix things with her again. He felt like he was failing as a father. He got up and fixed him a glass of whiskey on the rocks. He downed it and set the glass down. He walked up the stairs, his cane thumping with each step.

Katelyn threw herself on her bed and sobbed. It was times like these that she needed her mother as the voice of reason and, yes, to referee them. She was tired of her father treating her like a baby. She could take care of herself.

A knock came on the door and she raised her head.

"Go away, Papa!"

Katelyn flipped the lock on the door as he began to turn the knob.

"You should know that won't keep me out, but I'll give you the chance to unlock it yourself before I do it and you'll be in more trouble."

Katelyn raised her hand again, but buried her face further into her pillows. He came in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Please sit up. I don't wish to have this conversation with the back of your head."

Katelyn sat up. Her cheeks stained with her tears and her eyes red. She sniffled and kept her head down, not looking her father in the eye.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. I was scared when the shepherd told me what happened at the well. I told you not to put yourself in danger. I told you to stay with your brother. Why did you disobey me?"

"Henry…he needed me. He was going to get himself killed. He was hurting and I wanted to help him."

"Every time you put yourself in danger, it's because of that boy! If he wasn't family, I'd have made a way for you to never see him again!"

"Even if he wasn't family, you wouldn't have stopped me from seeing him! I'd have found a way!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!"

Rumple took a deep breath and Katelyn turned away from him again as a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Katelyn, you know I can't lose you and every time you go off and put yourself in danger…"

"I had to protect Henry…he's not just family. He's my best friend. I love him! I couldn't let him do anything like that alone!"

Rumple pulled her to him. She stiffened a little. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please don't do that again. I know your need to protect Henry, but I need you to think of yourself too. I need you to not intentionally put yourself in harm's way."

"I'll try, Papa, but I can't always guarantee that it'll work out that way. A hero always faces their problems and helps the innocent."

"You consider yourself a hero?"

Katelyn nodded. Rumple tried to hide his grin, but he was so happy that she took after her mother. Though she had dark magic running through her veins, she was choosing the light. He couldn't have been more proud of her. He knew her mother would be proud too.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, little one."

"I love you too, Papa."


	13. Change of Plans

The next day, Katelyn went to visit her brother. She was outside his room when he heard a woman's voice and his from the inside. It sounded like they were arguing about something. Katelyn hesitated, but knocked on the door anyway.

The door opened revealing a light-skinned, tall woman with long black hair. She stared down at Katelyn.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Bae, uh, Neal."

"Considering how young you are, I'm not worried that you're another long lost love, but who are you?"

"Um, I'm his little sister."

"Oh…" the woman turned to call out, "Neal, your sister is here."

Neal walked to the door.

"Kate, what are you doing here? Is Papa okay? Your Mama?"

"They're fine. I just wanted to see what you were up to today and wanted to give you a tour." Katelyn looked at the woman. "But I can see you're busy so I'll come back later."

"Oh, Katelyn, this is my fiancée, Tamara. Tamara, my little sister, Katelyn."

Tamara stuck her hand out and Katelyn shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Katelyn." Tamara turned back to Neal. "Remember what I said. When you're ready…"

Tamara walked out of the room and down towards the diner.

"Must've been some fight."

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it."

"So, about that tour?"

"Maybe some other time, kiddo. I'm having a tough time convincing Tamara of the honest truth."

"What truth? Like the truth, truth? That you're from the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah, I tried to tell her and even showed her Henry's storybook."

"Are you crazy?! How can you be certain that once she believes that she's not going to call a news crew here and expose us all?!"

"I'm not sure of anything! She didn't believe me! I don't know if she ever will. She thought it was because of Emma, that I'm trying to push her away."

"Are you?"

"Yes…no! I don't know. I don't know what I want!"

"Do you still love Emma?"

"I'm not answering that. You need to go back to Papa. I'm glad you've met Tamara, but not like this. I was hoping for a nice dinner with Papa and you and maybe Belle if they'd figured out how to get her memory back."

Katelyn looked down. Neal recognized his error in mentioning Belle and her memory issue. He knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Kate. Have they made any progress?"

"No, I doubt the fairies are even trying to bring her back. They don't like Papa and didn't like the fact that he and Mama were together and they tried to kill me long ago while Mama was pregnant with me. Papa doesn't know that I know that though. I overheard him and Mama talking about it one night. The fairies want to destroy Papa and keep him and Mama apart. Even if it means she doesn't know who she is at all."

"I don't think that's true. Fairies are good beings."

Katelyn snorted.

"Yeah, who gave you the magic bean that started this mess in the first place?"

"She was doing what I wished for. I wanted Papa back to the way he was before the curse. I wanted my Papa back, the kind man, not the demon he'd become and still is today."

"He's not a demon! He's done nothing but try to find you because he needed you and then he found Mama and had me and that didn't stop him from looking. He made Regina to cast this curse to find you! It's always been you! He wanted nothing more than to apologize and make things right! He loves you so much! He always has loved you, maybe more than me."

"I don't think Papa has a favorite. He's not like that."

"Sometimes I think that's true though. He's always telling me that I need to be careful and that he doesn't wanna lose me because of you. I would've been locked in a tower if it weren't for Mama. She let me be myself."

"Everything he did was to protect you though he can be a little bit overprotective."

"A little bit?!"

"You're right, a lot."

"I still think you're the favorite because he loved you first."

"It doesn't work that way. Why don't you ask him?"

"How do I know he'll be truthful about it?"

"Has he lied to you before?"

"Yes, once."

"And I'm sure that he promised you that he'd never do it again though, hasn't he?"

Katelyn nodded.

"Then ask him. He has to be truthful because no one breaks deals with him, not even himself."

Katelyn smiled at Neal and hugged him.

"Thanks, big brother. I love you."

"I love you too, little sister. Go on. I gotta find Tamara and get her to believe the truth."

"Be careful, Neal. I may have just met her, but something is off."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but there's something about her. Just be careful please. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Katelyn poofed out and landed in the middle of the shop.

"Papa?"

"Back here, love. Give me a moment and I'll be right out."

Katelyn went over to the stool and climbed up on it as she waited for her father. She looked around the shop at everything. She noticed the gold egg that had held the true love potion in it when her father walked out.

"Hello, my darling, did you get to see your brother?"

"I did, but he was in the middle of something with his fiancé. He couldn't do a tour right now."

"Oh…she's here, in town?"

"Yes, and he's wanting to tell her the truth about everything."

"Is he insane?! He'll bring every news station, scientist, and mental health organization down on our heads!"

"He just wants her to know everything about him. He didn't want secrets between them. Papa, is Neal your favorite?"

Rumple looked at his daughter as the question caught him off guard.

"No, sweetheart, I couldn't choose between the two of you. I love you both entirely too much to make such a decision. You're both my favorites! What brought this on?"

"It just seems like he means more to you than me, like you love him more. You went through all this just to find him…"

"And I'd have done the same for you! A father's love is unconditional! At least, it should be. My father didn't care for me and I didn't want the same thing for you. I wanted both you and Bae so very much and I wanted you two to have everything I couldn't, but then the Ogres War happened and the Dark Curse and well, this is where we are. You both mean so much to me that losing either one of you would probably devastate me, that and losing your mother to death."

"How much longer is Mama going to stay in the hospital? Can't she come home and we try to help her remember?"

"We'll see what happens. At the moment, I'm trying to figure some things out. Do you want to go see what Henry's up to or stay with me?"

"I want to see Mama."

"Maybe later, but not right now."

"Does she know that you're still alive?"

"No, she doesn't."

"She needs to know."

"Katelyn, please, I'll tell her and I'll try to get her home to help bring her memory back, but I have to get some things in order first, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go home and get my book?"

"Yes, but come right back here, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

She poofed out of the shop, leaving her father concerned as to what to do with Henry and the prophecy surrounding him.

Katelyn poofed into her room and immediately felt like someone was watching her. She looked around, but saw no one. She grabbed her book off her nightstand and looked around once more before poofing back to the shop. Unbeknownst to her, the stranger that had come into town was watching her through her window.

She got back to the shop and went to the back to sit on the cot and read while her father worked on whatever spell he was working on. She was deep in a chapter when her father called to her.

She walked out into the main area and found him at one of the counters.

"Yes, Papa?"

"I'd like to go see if your brother is ready to talk to me. He's at the park with Henry. Would you like to tag along?"

"Yes!"

Rumple took his daughter's hand and poofed them to the outside of the park. Katelyn looked up at her father who hung back.

"Are you coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll wait here. You go and have fun with them."

"Okay, Papa!"

Katelyn took off towards the guys who were engrossed in a sword battle.

"Hey, guys!"

They stopped and looked at her, smiling.

"Need a 'damsel in distress?'" she asked.

Henry looked at his dad.

"Sure! More the merrier!" Neal exclaimed.

Katelyn climbed up on the table and sat like a helpless princess.

"Really, Kate? You wouldn't join in the battle?" Henry asked, teasing.

"You could handle this if you tried, Charming!" Katelyn retorted.

Henry laughed hard at that. Katelyn watched the guys as they 'battled,' each determined to win. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Regina approach her father. Her guard went up as the boys continued to sword fight. She kept one eye on the boys and the other on her father and the Evil Queen. Henry had almost had Neal pinned when she heard her father call her. That stopped everything.

"I didn't know you'd brought him here," Neal said.

"I didn't. He brought me. He wasn't going to try anything. He was watching us the whole time we were playing," Katelyn replied.

"Katelyn!" Rumple called again a little more forcefully.

"I gotta go. He sounds worried which isn't good," Katelyn said as she hugged both guys goodbye and ran to her father.

"What's wrong, Papa? Why do you sound worried?"

"Something Regina said has unsettled me. We're going to go get your mother and bring her home."

Katelyn turned and looked at her father with excitement.

"Really?! Wait, is she in danger?"

"I don't know yet, love, but I'm going to take the precautions to make sure no harm comes to her."

Katelyn took her father's hand and they poofed to just outside Belle's hospital room. Rumple knocked on the door.

Belle looked up from the magazine she was perusing and her eyes widened at the sight of the man in the doorway.

"Mr. Gold! You're….you're alive?!"

Rumple nodded with a small smile.

"Indeed, I am," he replied.

"Where's Katelyn?" she asked.

Katelyn came in behind him and ran over to her bed. She climbed up onto it with Belle and wrapped her arms around her. Rumple walked into the room and stood at the foot of her bed.

"I imagine my last phone call was a bit alarming."

"It was. Sounded as if you were on your deathbed."

"I'm really sorry if I startled you. I know that you have no memory of me, but my feelings for you are true. And I needed you to know that, in case…well, in case I died."

"I'm glad you're okay and I could tell your feelings were true."

"You could?" he asked curious.

"I have a sense about people. I can't explain how, but I could just tell."

Belle looked in her arms at the little girl who was snuggled against her. Rumple smiled at them. He was happy that this Belle hadn't rejected his daughter's love though she didn't remember her.

"So, you believe we know each other? That you know her?" he asked indicating Katelyn.

"I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself means that I have a past…and that past probably included you…and her."

"It did."

"When I, uh, when I was injured….this is going to sound crazy, but I remember you healing me."

"You've been through a lot: serious injury, all the drugs you've been on since you've been here. Once you remember who you are, it'll all become clear."

"Can you help me do that? Remember who I am?"

Katelyn looked up at her father.

"Only if you help me remember who I am."

"Sorry, what?"

"Belle, you always brought out the best in me. And right now I need that. So, yes, I will do everything I can to bring you back, for you and for me and for Katelyn."

"We can help each other," she said as she laid her hand on his folded ones.

"Yeah. Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here. You've been locked up long enough. Katelyn, come with me."

"But Papa…"

"Go with him. I'm not going anywhere," Belle said softly.

Katelyn looked up at her mother and nodded before removing herself and going down the hall with Rumple.

They made it to the nurses' station and Rumple began to badger the staff about Belle being discharged. They made him fill out all kinds of paperwork and Katelyn got antsy as she kept looking back to her mother's room. She sensed something was off.

"Papa, something isn't right. I'm going to go check on Mama."

Rumple apparently didn't hear her as he was engrossed in what papers he had to fill out and the outrageousness of the signings he had to do. Katelyn took off down the hall. She got outside her mother's room when she noticed Regina standing on the side of her mother's bed holding something in her hand to Belle. She flung her arm out before her mother could take whatever it was Regina was holding. Regina flew into the wall across the room.

"What the….?" Belle said as she leapt out of the bed and backed into the corner.

"Come out, little sorceress! I know it's you!" Regina called.

Katelyn stepped into the room with her arm out, still holding Regina against the wall. Regina sneered at the young girl. She should've known it wouldn't be that easy to get the drop on Belle with the child around.

"What were you planning on doing to her? Haven't you done enough?" Katelyn spat.

"Oh, I haven't even started well enough. I was just going to give her some memories though they might not have been the ones you and your father wanted to have."

Katelyn clenched her grip and Regina made a choking sound.

"Katelyn, stop!" Belle called.

"No, Mama, she tried to hurt you again! I'm not going to let her do it this time!"

Belle was shocked at the words that came out of the girl's mouth. She didn't know what to make of it all. She already suspected that she was the girl's mother, but to only have it confirmed made it more real, not to mention that she knew there was such thing as magic now and that her daughter was very powerful.

"Katelyn, sweetheart, I know you don't really want to hurt her. Please let her go. She can't hurt me right now."

Katelyn looked back at her mother and then at Regina again. She released her grip.

"Don't _ever _come near my family again!"

She waved her hand before another word was said and sent Regina away.

Belle came out of the corner and sat down on the bed. Katelyn walked over to her and put her hand on her mother's. Belle jerked away. Katelyn flinched and felt tears well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. She's dangerous and had taken you away from me once before. I couldn't let it happen again."

"I understand, but it's a lot to take in. I mean, I suspected that you were my daughter and that magic was real, but to have it all confirmed in one moment is a lot to take in."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't….I didn't mean for…."

Katelyn began to sob uncontrollably. Belle's heart broke. She hadn't meant to be harsh or mean when she jerked away from her or anything like that. She pulled the little girl into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Katelyn buried her face into Belle's shoulder.

"I miss…the real…you…so much! It's so….hard!"

Belle felt herself start to cry with the girl. She now wanted so bad to take the girl's, her daughter, pain away. She wanted nothing more than to connect with her on a deeper level.

"Can you tell me about our relationship?"

Katelyn sniffed.

"You're the best…Mama. I love you so much. You've always been there except when Regina locked you away and told me and Papa that you were dead. It took a long time to find each other again. When we did, I never wanted to be separated from you again, but then Hook shot you and you lost your memories and now…I don't know if we'll ever get the true you back!"

Katelyn burst into tears again. Belle rocked her little girl back and forth. She may not know much about the girl in her arms, but she knew that she was telling the truth. She felt the love the little one had for her and she began to feel love for the girl she barely knew. Katelyn cried for a few minutes as Belle just held and rocked her. Softly, she began to hum a tune and realized that Katelyn had pulled out a necklace and was fidgeting with it.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the necklace from her.

"You gave it to me before you left to see your Papa, before Regina took you away. You told me that it was your Mama's and that you wanted me to keep it because as long as I had it, you were with me."

"I couldn't take you with me?"

"No, he didn't, and still doesn't, approve of your relationship with Papa and didn't want anything to do with me, but you were working on bringing him around when you disappeared."

Belle looked at the single pearl that hung on the necklace. She felt a flash go through her mind. She saw herself in a castle library with a young girl in her lap. As quick as it came, it was gone again. She looked at the pearl again, more closely. She got another flash of a man, at least it looked like a man, sitting at an antique spinning wheel as she sat on a sofa next to a fireplace. The man-creature looked at her and she saw Mr. Gold's features in him.

"Mama, are you okay?"

Belle looked at Katelyn.

"I think I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I remember a castle library and a green-gold man with black nails and a spinning wheel."

"You remembered the Enchanted Forest?! The Dark Castle?!" Katelyn exclaimed. She looked at the pearl and then to her mother. "It's the pearl! It has to be! Look hard at it! Focus and concentrate extremely hard on it! Maybe it'll unlock everything!"

Belle looked at her daughter as if she'd grown two heads, but thought it couldn't hurt to try, especially if it made the girl happy. She focused as hard as she could on the pearl. Flash after flash came and before she knew it, all the memories flooded in! Everything from her past, she remembered! She remembered her mother's death and her deal with Rumple and Katelyn's birth and Regina taking her all the way up until she was shot by Hook! She remembered!

Katelyn saw the recognition in her mother's eyes and she cried out and flung her arms around her mother's neck.

"You remember! You're back! I've missed you so much, Mama!"

Belle released the necklace to wrap her arms around her daughter. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy on what happened after the shooting, but she didn't care. She had her daughter back!

"Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry to have left you again!"

"It wasn't your fault, Mama. It was Hook's. I'm just glad you're back! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Belle hugged her daughter tightly. She looked to see Rumple come in the door. He was confused as to what was going on.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Rumplestiltskin."

"Good, I've signed all the paperwork for your discharge and…you just called me Rumplestiltskin."

Belle nodded as he looked at her again. Katelyn looked at her father and nodded with tears and a watery smile.

He felt his own tears begin to start as he sat down with his two girls and wrapped them both in his arms.

"Belle! You remember! How?"

They broke the embrace.

"It was my necklace, Papa. Apparently there was some magic in it that helped Mama remember everything. She did tell me that as long as I wore it that she'd always be with me."

"My darling Belle, do you have any idea the agony that this week has been?"

"No, but I do hope you'll fill me in on the way home. I'm ready to leave this hospital now."

Rumple chuckled.

"Yes, all you have to do is get dressed and get your things. Everything is signed and ready to go."

"How are we getting home? I don't think you drove here, did you?" Belle asked.

"No, he didn't. We can magic home, Mama."

"I don't like that idea. It always makes me feel woozy. Can you call Dove and have him bring the Cadillac?"

"Of course, sweetheart, whatever you want."

They helped Belle pack up the rest of what little items she had left in the room and went downstairs where Dove pulled the Cadillac up to the entrance. Rumple helped Belle into the car and shut the door. Dove had already loaded the bags into the trunk and gave the keys to Rumple.

"Call me if you need anything, Mr. Gold," Dove said.

"Thank you, Dove. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Rumple told him.

"Anytime, sir."

Dove walked off and Rumple got into the car with his wife and daughter and drove them home.

On the way, Katelyn told her mother of what had happened while she was in the hospital. Belle was quiet the whole time as she listened to her daughter. Her heart hurt that she wasn't there for Katelyn as she should've been through the whole mess.

Once home, they unloaded and took what stuff Belle had inside and set it out to be laundered and put away. Belle sat down on the couch and smiled, happy to be home. Katelyn curled up next to her and Rumple sat on the other side.

"I've missed so much. I hope you can forgive me for it."

"Mama, it wasn't your fault. It was that stupid pirate's! I'm glad Emma whacked him on the head with a fire extinguisher."

Belle chuckled.

"He certainly deserved it after shooting you and then to stab Papa! He deserved that and so much more!"

"Katelyn, calm down, love. I'm sure he's going to get what is coming to him," Rumple said.

"Yes and neither one of you are going to be doling out his punishment," Belle interjected.

Rumple and Katelyn protested at the same time, but Belle was having none of it.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" Katelyn asked warily.

"Let's not talk about it right now," Rumple said.

"Am I, at least, going to be able to go to Henry's party tomorrow night?"

"We'll see, love, because you are technically still grounded. One good deed doesn't take away all the dangerous stuff you put yourself in."

"But…Papa…"

"Not now."

"Rumple…"

"Belle…"

"She did what she thought was right."

"She nearly got herself killed in the process! She has no regard for her own safety!"

"As I recall, a certain Dark One can be the same way."

"We're not talking about me though, darling."

"Regardless, she was trying to protect her family the best way she knew how. I'm just glad no one got hurt in the process. I'm also glad you didn't kill Regina like I know you thought about doing. That was very mature of you."

"I just didn't want her hurting my family anymore. I was so tired of it all and then she tried to go after you again…I couldn't lose you like that."

"Wait, I must've missed this. When did all this happen?"

"It was while you were signing all the papers to get Mama discharged. Regina showed up with a matchbook that was charmed with cursed memories for Mama. A few seconds later and Mama would be a completely different person."

"And what did you do?"

"I may have flung her against the wall and nearly choked the life out of her."

"You what?! We don't need to make her more of an enemy!"

"I was protecting Mama! That's all I could think about! I could only see how much she hurt me and you and Mama these past years! I was tired of it and wanted to be rid of her for good, but Mama stopped me."

Rumple stopped as the tears fell down his daughter's face. Katelyn buried her face into her mother's chest. Belle stroked her daughter's hair gently. She hated when Katelyn and Rumple argued, especially over magic use. She looked at Rumple helplessly because she really didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm going to go fix us something to eat. I'm sure you're tired of all the hospital food."

Rumple got up and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

Belle sat her daughter up and wiped her tears away.

"Darling, look at me. Listen to me. Papa's worried that Regina might retaliate against you and me to get to him. He didn't want you to give her more to use against you. He loves you so much and doesn't want to lose you."

"I know, but I wish he wouldn't treat me as I'm a beginner in magic. I may have recently gotten my powers back, but I'm learning quickly how to use them again. I'm careful."

"Careful or not, he doesn't want you fighting any battles or unnecessarily putting yourself in danger."

"It was necessary! You were in danger!"

Belle raised a hand to silence her.

"I understand and he does too. He doesn't want you to be put in the middle of a battle that is not your responsibility."

"I was born into the middle of all this! How is it my fault?"

"It's no one's fault. It's how fate laid our cards out. We can't change that. All we can do is accept it and move on."

Katelyn looked down. She didn't like the fact that she really didn't have control over her own life. Should she ever die, she and fate would have a long discussion about injustice.

"Katelyn, Mama and Papa love you so much. We don't want you to have to fight or use magic. We want you to be a kid and enjoy being young. We both had to grow up with great responsibilities and we don't want that for you. Yes, magic is a big responsibility, but it's one you're learning wonderfully to control. We don't want you to think that you're responsible for protecting us or making sure we're well cared for. That's our job."

"But…we're family and that's what families do."

"Even so, it's too big a job for you to worry about at this moment."

"Okay, Mama."

Katelyn hugged Belle tightly.

"I've missed you so much."

"And I, you."

The smell of fresh garlic and cheese permeated the living room. Katelyn inhaled the scents and her mouth began to water and her stomach rumbled.

"Papa is making pizza!"

Belle chuckled at the childish glee her daughter portrayed.

"Well, let's see if he needs help cooking."

Later on, after lunch, they all sat in the study. Rumple was at his wheel, Belle was at her couch, and Katelyn was on the carpet reading a book. Rumple looked up from the wheel every few minutes to look over at Belle, making sure she was still there and that it all wasn't a dream.

"I have a thought," he stated breaking the silence.

Belle and Katelyn looked up from their books.

"Let's go out to dinner."

"Where, Papa?"

"Granny's?" Belle asked.

"No, it's too crowded and that's where everyone goes. Let's go to Le Garten."

"Rumple, are you sure?"

"Yes, we need a night out as a family. We haven't had much of that."

"There's no ulterior motive here, is there?"

"No, dearest, this is me wanting to spend time with my family. Maybe we could invite Bae and his fiancée."

"I thought you didn't care to meet Tamara because Neal still, what was it you said, 'carries a torch' for Emma."

"Katelyn Jane, I had better never hear something so vile come out of your mouth again!"

"Papa said it first," Katelyn grumbled as she shrugged and went back to reading her book.

"Regardless of who said what, it's not something you repeat," Belle scolded Katelyn and looked at Rumple who was trying to hold in his laughter, "And you! That's not something you say in front of our 8 year old!"

"8 and ¾! I'm almost 9!"

"Yes, dear, I'm sorry. This is not a laughing matter, Rumplestiltskin! What if she repeated that to Baelfire?"

Rumple went still and sobered at that thought.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shall endeavor to watch what I say around our impressionable daughter."

"Thank you."

"So, what do we say to dinner?"

"I'm fine with it. Shouldn't you call Baelfire and see if he will come?"

"I'll leave Katelyn to do that."

"What he means is, Neal still isn't talking to him and he knows I can get him to come."

"Traitorous minx," Rumple mumbled and Katelyn giggled.

"Rumple!"

"It's true though, Belle! She can get him to do just about anything she wants him to! It's amazing the bond they have!"

"Very well. Kate, go call your brother and see if they'll join us."

"Okay, Mama."

Katelyn got up and ran to the other room to call Neal. He answered on the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Neal?"

_"Kid? What's up? Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd come to dinner with us tonight."

_"Does this include Papa?"_

"Neal, please, he's trying. He wants you to bring Tamara. He wants a dinner with us together. Please say you'll come."

_"I have Henry today-"_

"Bring him with you! Please, big brother!"

Neal sighed as he knew his restraint was waning.

_"Okay, kid, but any funny business with Papa and we're done. Got it?"_

"Got it! I'll make sure he's on his best behavior!"

Neal laughed.

_"I look forward to seeing that. Where are we going?"_

"Le Garten. It's a French restaurant around the corner from the pawnshop. We're going to be there at 7."

_"Okay, let us get ready and we'll meet you there."_

"Thanks, big brother. I love you.

_"Love you too, little sister."_

Katelyn skipped down the hall to tell her parents the happy news. Now she just hoped everything ran smoothly tonight.

**AN: Humblest apologies for the wait. It's been change after change for me. I hope it's to your liking!**


End file.
